Mi alma entre tus manos
by brittanalover29
Summary: Aveces necesitamos que la vida nos de ciertas pistas para encontrarte con el amor de tu vida...de una extraña atracción nacera el verdadero amor...Brittana -Faberry como pareja estable
1. Chapter 1

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._

**A veces las personas ya están destinadas a llegar a nuestras vidas, solo se necesita un pequeño empujoncito para que todo suceda. Tal vez creo que lo que me hace falta es eso, ese "empujón".**

**Desde que tengo uso de razón la conozco, vive a dos o tres cuadras de mi casa, cruzando el parque, siempre esperamos juntas el autobús( bueno no juntas, juntas y todos los demás que también esperan).La primera vez que la vi fue cuando se mudo por aquí, la vi aferrada a aquel osito de peluche , cuando la vi sentí unas extrañas ganas de acercarme, pero mamá me jalo con fuerza.(ahora que lo pienso se veía tan adorable con aquel osito) el caso es que no sé porque paso, no sé por qué sucedió pero siento unas extrañas ganas de acercarme a ella, de saber cuál es su color favorito ,si prefiere el día o la noche , si prefiere un paseo por la playa o caminar por el campo, los chocolates o simplemente no le gusta nada! Ya ni siquiera sé en qué momento empecé a sentir esto, pero me gusta.**

**Ese día caminaba como siempre para llegar a mi casa, tenía que cruzar el parque y llegar. Cuando pasaba por ese inmenso parque vi una silueta muy familiar, a quien que yo conocía a la perfección, a quien mi mente le generaba cierta curiosidad. Me acerque muy despacio y me di cuenta que lloraba.**

**S: Britt... ¿te encuentras bien?**

**Ella alzo la mirada y su triste expresión cambio y fue asombro **

**B: Santana, tú jamás me hablas ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?**

**Ahora la que tenía cara de asombro era yo y ella tenía razón**

**S: Porque te vi aquí sola y quise acercarme…que ¿no puedo?-Se lo dije disimulando mi nerviosismo**

**B: Sí! Si puedes-Decía ella con una gran sonrisa- Solo que me sorprendí, eso es todo.**

**Me senté a su lado y delicadamente comencé a retirar las lágrimas que aun tenía en su mejilla**

**S: Cuéntame, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué llorabas?**

**Me miro con esos inmensos ojos celestes en lo que tranquilamente podía perderme.**

**B: Estaba en la escuela y esos chicos comenzaron a molestar y burlarse de mí-Se dibujo un puchero en su rostro**

**S: ¿Pero porque se burlaban de ti? .-Le pregunte de manera cariñosa.**

**B: Porque caminaba distraída mirando el arcoíris que salió hoy, ¿Lo viste San?-Y su puchero se cambio por una sonrisa**

**S:No Britt no lo vi pero imagino que debió ser lindo-Y ahora la que sonreía como boba era yo**

**B: Siii! Imaginaba que podrían bajar unicornios por allí-Me decía de lo más contenta-Y pues tropecé sobre uno de ellos y me dijeron que era una estúpida que no sabía fijarme por donde ando**

**Y allí estaba nuevamente ella llorando y a mí se me partía el alma de verla así.**

**S: Hey! Tú no eres estúpida no pienses eso-Quería matar a quieres habían hecho llorar a Britt.**

**B:¿De verdad piensas eso San?**

**S: Claro que si Britt- Quería animarla y que dejara de llorar-Anda levántate vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque ¿si?**

**Y con esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba me tomo la mano y caminamos por ese parque muy tranquilas.**

**Al día siguiente Salí de mi casa como todas las mañanas a cruzar el parque y tomar el bus que me lleva a la prisión perdón a la escuela.**

**Y llegue a esa parada , donde varios chicos de mi escuela esperaban, pero yo solo la buscaba a ella .Porque no ha llegado me preguntaba porque no está aquí como siem..**

**B: Hola San!-Saludo de manera efusiva**

**S: Hola Britt! me asustaste-Mas que asustada estaba nerviosa **

**B: ¿Te asuste? Lo siento-Bajo su cabecita, realmente lo sentía **

**S: No te preocupes, ya se me paso-Sonríe para ella.**

**Se aproximaba el bus, subimos y nos sentamos juntas, y empezó uno de los viajes más incómodos de mi vida.**

**Ninguna de las dos hablaba, nos mirábamos de vez en cuando pero ninguna decía nada, en mi cabeza pasaban miles de cosas para preguntarte, una más absurda que la otra, hasta que cerca de llegar ella rompió el hielo **

**B: Oye San ¿Qué haces después de la escuela?**

**S: Bueno, nada es especial ¿Por qué?**

**B: San, ¿te gustan los helados?**

**S: Si, ¿Por qué?**

**B: San ¿Qué sabor te gusta?**

**Y ella seguía preguntando cosas y no respondía mis porqués**

**S: Si, el de chocolate es mi favorito, ¿Por qué?**

**B: San! Ya llegamos! Baja del bus.**

**Y allí estábamos de nuevo yo bajando como loca del bus y ella sin responder nada. Entramos juntas a la escuela, me miro y me dijo**

**B: Bueno, voy a clases, nos vemos en el parque a las 4:00pm, ¿está bien?**

**S: ¿y eso como para qué?-estaba totalmente confundida.**

**B: Para comer helados pues!-Dijo como si fuera obvio**

**S: Claro! Los helados-He aquí el porqué de tanta pregunta en el bus-Si a las 4:00pm está bien- le dije **

**Y desapareció entre la gente, y yo allí parada sin saber exactamente porque me sentía así**

**Q: Oye! Que haces allí para sin moverte!**

**S: ah? Hola Quinn , Si, Estoy bien**

**Q: Santana ¿Qué demonios te pasa?**

**S: Te voy a contar lo que me pasa.**

**Jale a Quinn, mi mejor amiga, la única que sabía de mis extrañas ganas de acercarme a ese ángel llamado Brittany.**

**S: Le hable-Sonríe como boba.**

**Q:¿Qué? Le hablaste! ¿Cuándo?**

**S: Ayer, la encontré en el parque y bueno caminamos conversamos y hoy iremos a tomar helados **

**Q:Wowwww me alegro por ti! Tal vez ese era el empujón que le faltaba a tu vida-Me dijo alegre, pero luego cambio su expresión y me dijo-Aunque aun no me queda claro porque tantas ganas de acercarte a ella.**

**S:Yo tampoco se, tú crees que me guste?-Le pregunte algo confundida**

**Q:Si, Puede ser ,Pero lo descubrirás cuando salgan juntas-Sonrió.**

**Hace mucho que tengo dudas con respecto a mi sexualidad, lo comente con mi mamá pero jamás le dio importancia, hasta que se lo conté a Quinn, la única lesbiana que conozco y así fue como nos hicimos mejores amigas. Lo cierto es que por hoy no se qué es lo que me atrae tanto en Britt y si estoy confundiendo si es solo un gusto o solo es que quiero ser solo su amiga? Espero darme cuenta hoy**

**Son las 4:00pm y acabo de llegar al parque, ella ya está allí, sentada en esa banca donde hace unos días la vi llorar pero ahora se encontraba con una gran sonrisa.**

**Es mi primer fic espero sus comentarios para poder continuar la historia, de verdad espero que les guste...sugerencias o preguntas les dejo mi twitter.**

**Crisvillacorta =)**

**P.D: Gracias a Pamela y a Andressa por animarme a hacer esto..las quiero esposas**


	2. Chapter 3

_ Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._

* * *

_Llegue al parque y la salude, como siempre ella se encontraba sonriente. Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, ella caminaba y yo la seguía como corderito. Se acerco al mostrador de la heladería y pidió dos compas de helado de chocolate con extra de fudge, se veía tan adorable._

B: Y entonces solo te gusta el chocolate o te gusta algún otro sabor-Empezó el interrogatorio

S**:** Si a cualquiera prefiero el chocolate –Le respondí mientras disfrutaba de mi helado- A ti te gusta también ¿verdad?-le pregunte para continuar la conversación.

B: Si! es mi favorito también , Pensé que habías leído mi mente cuando dijiste que tu favorito era el de chocolate-Fue tan tierna al decirlo que estoy segura de que ella estuvo convencida de que yo leía mentes, reí por dentro.

S**:** No leo mentes-Sonreí-Simplemente fue una coincidencia, una casualidad...

B: O de repente tenemos mucho en común-Sonrió y yo sonreí también-Tal vez ella tenía razón y teníamos mucho en común.

_Salimos de la heladería y ella me llevo a una tienda de mascotas, ella estaba feliz acariciando cachorritos._

B: Yo tenía una gato-Comenzó a contarme-pero un día se enfermo mucho y se fue al cielo de los gatos, ahora es un gato con alas-Reí a carcajadas de tremenda ocurrencia.

S:¿Un gato con alas?¿Como es eso?-Le pregunte

B: Si, como no puede ser un ángel, es un gato con alas que cuida a otros gatos cuando lo necesitan-Sonaba muy convencida con su relato.

S: Debe entonces ser un excelente gato de la guarda-Dije demostrándolo que lo creía

B: ¿Un gato de la guarda?-decía muy curiosa-¿Lo crees Santana?, Seria hermoso-sus ojos brillaban.

S: Claro que lo creo y estoy segura de ello-En mis palabras le mostraba seguridad de mí afirmación-Además tu fuste quien lo cuido todo este tiempo y con todo lo que le has enseñado no me cabe duda de que es un gato de la guarda.

_En su rostro se dibujo la más tierna y sincera sonrisa, me la estaba regalando y en mi cabeza solo daba vueltas el hecho de que porque jamás me arme de valor para hablarle, me estaba perdiendo el conocer a una persona genial , única, inocente y encantadora, para mi simplemente ella era un ángel._

_Caminamos sin sentido, hablando de mil cosas y de nada a la vez, nos reíamos a carcajadas, de verdad ambas disfrutábamos el tiempo que estábamos compartiendo. Sin darme cuenta llegamos al parque, ese que estaba cerca de casa de ambas, nos sentamos en el pasto apoyadas en un gran árbol._

_Me conto que vivía con sus papas y su hermana, que su papa llegaba por las noches y que lo poco que hablaba con el era porque el le gritaba. Que su mama se dedicaba a ella y a su hermana, que era buena pero que a veces se ausentaba muchas horas de casa y terminaba sola con su hermana, que le costaba mucho aprender las matemáticas, que las odiaba fue específicamente lo que ella dijo y es allí cuando me anime a preguntar_:

S: Britt si yo te diera a elegir entre un día en la playa o el andar en el campo ¿Qué prefieres?

Ella se quedo pensando y dijo:

B: Yo creo que prefiere caminar por la playa, porque así vayas de día o de noche siempre se puede ver un buen paisaje.

Hice nota mental, sonreí para mí cuando de pronto dijo

B: Oye San, hace rato tengo ganas de hacer algo pero no sé si te incomode-bajo la cabeza.

_En mi mente pasaban mil cosas, como ¿Qué quiere hacer? ¿Me quiere besar? ¿Yo la quiero besar a ella? ¿Y si quiere decirme que ya la aburrí? ¿Qué me quiere decir? Si seguía con todas las interrogantes en mi cabeza ella no iba a decirme nada, Después de un corto silencio incomodo hable._

S: Si dime-disimule mi nerviosismo.

B: ¿tú crees que pueda tomar tu mano?-dijo algo avergonzada.

S: ¿Y como para que quieres agarrarme la mano?-Se lo dije seria, pero en realidad estaba nerviosa.

B: Es que tengo una teoría San-Hablaba muy segura-

S: A ver, explícame eso-Yo quería saber su teoría

B: Es que tu puedes conocer a la gente por la suavidad de sus manos-Comenzó a explicar-Las personas que tienen sus manos suaves son porque son buenas, están relajadas, y las personas que tienen las manos ásperas o duras es porque reniegan mucho o no son tan buenas.

_Y allí ella tan mágica con sus cosas, me envolvía en una gran nube, me sentía tan rara pero a la vez tan bien. Sin dudarlo extendí mi mano, ella la tomo y comenzó a acariciarla como si realmente las analizara, parecía que esperaba una respuesta de ellas._

B: Tus manos son tan suaves San-dijo totalmente admirada.

S: ¿de verdad te parecen suaves?-Le pregunte algo incrédula

B: SI! Ojala me permitieras tomar tu mano siempre…

S: ¿a qué te refieres?-Le dije un poco asustada

B: A que tal ve podríamos caminar de la mano en la escuela o cuando salgamos, ¿No crees?-Ella estaba muy segura de lo que decía y yo en sus ojos no veía malasia, la única que se tomaba las cosas de otra manera era yo, que hasta ahora seguía confundida y hasta más de cuando empezó la tarde.

S: Si, claro que podemos andar de la mano, así también disfruto de tus manos que también son suaves…

_La lleve a su casa y luego me fui a la mía, mientras iba caminando recordaba la linda tarde que acababa de tener, de pronto el sonido de mi celular me saco de mi nebulosa_

-Gracias por la linda tarde, disfrute mucho el estar contigo**-Brittany**

-No, gracias a ti, el estar sentadas en el pasto no hubiera sido tan divertido sin ti**-Santana**

-Yo te quería dar las gracias también por hablarme ayer en el parque, no me hubiera animado a hacerlo antes**-Brittany**

-No entiendo, ¿me querías hablar antes?-**Santana**

-Sí, pero no me animaba, pensé que eras mala, pero tus manos me dijeron lo contrario hoy**-Brittany**

_¿Y ella porque quería hablarme antes?¿y porque nunca me hablo?_

-Qué bueno que "mis manos "te lo hayan dicho-**Santana**

-Que tengas dulces sueños San, espero volver a repetir lo del hoy otro día…**-Brittany**

-Dulces sueños para ti también, te prometo que pronto lo repetiremos…**-Santana**

_Me preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza, que pensaba ella de mi, y si se lo pregunto?, no mejor no, bueno entonces la llamo y le digo buenas noches de nuevo….El teléfono timbro una vez, dos veces y cuando le iba a colgar.._

B: San! Te llame con el pensamiento-dijo emocionada

S: ¿así?

B: Si quería desearte buenas noches pero que me escucharas, ¿tú también querías hacer eso?-Ahora yo comenzaba a creer que ella leía mi mente.

S:Si, yo también quería desearte buenas noches pero quería escuchar tu voz….así que buenas noches Brittany..

B:Buenas noches Santana, no olvides taparte bien porque a veces en las noches hace frio..

S: Si, no te preocupes que lo hace, que descanses tu también

B: ¿Hasta mañana en la parada del bus?

S: Hasta mañana en la parada del bus Britt

_Y colgó el teléfono….Lo cierto es que no se si sea y un gusto lo que siento por ella pero a apartir de ahora ya no se apartara de mi….ni de mis manos…._

* * *

Querido Diario:

Hoy Salí con Santana, ¿te acuerdas que te hable de ella? La misma que vive cruzando el parque, a la que hace tiempo le quiero hablar y no sé por qué, pero ¿te cuento algo? Tiene las manos tan suaves…

* * *

Me costo un poco subir el nuevo cap pero ya esta...lo hice antes de la fecha, para aclarar algunas preguntas ellas tienen 17 y 16 años y las cosas se van a ir dando como en una situacion real.

Gracias por los comentarios me alegra que les guste

Mi twitter Crisvillacorta =)


	3. Chapter 4

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._

* * *

Britt escribía en su diario…  
Sii aunque no lo creas me atreví a tomarle las manos, es que tu sabes uno no conoce a la gente hasta que se las toma y lo suaves que eran me demostraron que es buena, se que poco lo que nos conocemos pero me siento tan bien con ella, pero existe algo que me inquieta…no sé porque me atrae tanto, siento algo extraño cuando estoy a su lado, me duele la barriga y no entiendo porque, estoy confundida y hasta podría decir que tengo miedo, miedo a lo desconocido pero es algo que me gusta no puedo esperar hasta mañana para volver a verla…

* * *

_Me levante más temprano de lo acostumbrado, me vestí y tome desayuno y mi mama inoportunamente me comenzó a hacer conversación, yo quería cortarla pero ella no dejaba de hablar_

_Mi mamá y yo no seremos las mejores amigas pero me gusta conversar con ella, pero hoy en particular no se qué bicho le pico que quería tener un desayuno tranquilo en familia._  
_Me dijo que no m preocupara por no llegar al bus que Papá me llevaría a la escuela, y allí estábamos papá mamá y mi hermano y mi pequeña hermana compartiendo un aburrido desayuno donde todos parecían entretenidos pero yo solo miraba el celular…_

MS: ¿Que dices tú San?... ¿San?

S:¿ah?¿de qué? –Yo no estaba en esa conversación

Ms: Santana hija ¿en donde estas? Hace rato te veo con ese aparato en la mano, ¿pasa algo?-Estaba preocupada

S: No mami no pasa nada, solo que quede en encontrarme con una amiga en la parada del bus y seguro me está esperando-Pensaba en Brittany

Ms: ¿Que amiga? Que yo sepa esta no es la parada de Quinn

_Y mi mamá empezó con el interrogatorio_

S: No mami no es Quinn, es otra-Una que extrañamente me roba los pensamientos, pensé

PS: ahora que hablan de Quinn, ¿ella no es la que esta de novia con esa chica Rachel?-Dijo Papá uniéndose a la conversación

MS: Si amor ¿pero qué tiene que ver?

PS: No nada solo que me acorde cuando Santana nos la presento es todo.-Dijo pensativo

MS: entonces, ¿es otra amiga la que te esperaba Santi?

S: si mamá –Conteste volteando los ojos

_Entonces papá empezó con esos horribles comentarios…_

PS: Yo pienso q esas niñas están muy chicas para saber si es q quieren andar con una chica-Cruzo los brazos y los puso sobre su pecho- esos padres debieron darles una mejor educación ¿no crees amor?-Miro a mi madre

MS: Yo creo que...

_Y mi hermano interrumpió a mamá_

HS: Yo pienso q a ellas lo que les falta es un buen hombre q las haga sentir bien mujercitas!-Dijo en son de burla

PS: ya esta San! preséntales a tu hermano tal vez tus amigas cambien de opinión..

_Y las risas d ambos se hicieron estridentes, yo creo que toda la cuadra los escucho, me sentía tan indignada y mamá simplemente me miraba no decía nada._

PS: Hija tanto para con ellas no se te vaya a pegar!-Dijo burlándose

_Yo no sabía si gritarles o quedarme callada, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos sin que yo lo pudiera controlar...mamá se dio cuenta_

MS: Ya basta los dos!-Interrumpió molesta - No puedo creer que hablen de esa manera! Que pasaría si Daria te dijera q es lesbiana! ¿Les gustaría que hablen así de ella?

Mi pequeña hermana de 11 años confusa miraba a todos y todos volteamos a verla, su cara de confusión cambio a decir algo que nadie se imagino

D: Papá soy lesbiana desde ahora y hasta q dejes de hablar asa de feo de las amigas de San...lo dijo muy segura-Mami ¿está bien que sea lesbiana? –Pregunto de manera inocente

_Mi mamá me quedo mirando como si lo que le respondería a Daria era para mí._

MS: Si tu eres feliz, yo seré feliz por ti-Me sonrió

_Seque mis lagrimas tratando de que nadie notara que habían rodado unas cuantas por mi mejilla , y les brinde una gran sonrisa a mamá y a Daria que sin saberlo me brindaban su apoyo de algo que yo estaba comenzando a darme cuenta_

PS: Bueno hijos ya basta de charla y vamos al auto q es hora que vayan a la escuela.

_Todos empezamos a movernos tomar nuestras cosas y a despedirnos de mamá_

MS: Adiós mis amores se portan bien y estudian mucho.-Grito

Todos al mismo tiempo dijimos "Si mamá"-Y San, después quiero que me cuentes de esa nueva amiga tuya -guiño el ojo y yo fruncí el ceño, no sabía a lo que ella se refería exactamente.

_Subimos al auto y todos íbamos en silencio .Cuando estábamos llegando vi a cierta rubia sentada en las escaleras de la escuela, mirando el celular y a ambos lados a la vez ella buscaba a alguien, me buscaba a mí._

_Baje las lunas del auto y la llame y la salude con la mano, ella cambio su carita de angustia por una gran sonrisa_

D: Es ella San-pregunto curiosa mi hermanita

S: Si, es ella-sonreí

D:es muy bonita ,parece una barbie de verdad-Dijo emocionada

_Voltié a verla y las dos reímos a carcajadas_

PS: Ya chicos bajen.

_Mi hermano y yo bajamos, papá debía ir a dejar a Daria a su escuela._

PS: no vemos más tarde chicos

_Yo baje sin despedirme y le mande un beso a mi hermanita quien gritaba -Siii es igualita a Barbieee ! Mientras en carro se alejaba._

_Me acerque a Britt y nos abrazamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años._

_Nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a entrar a la escuela_

B: ¿por qué no estabas en la parada de bus hoy?-Pregunto algo confundida

S: porque a mi mamá se le ocurrió justo hoy tener un desayuno familiar y mi papá nos trajo hoy-respondía mientras caminábamos

B: Me asuste, pensé que ya no querías ser mi amiga o que tal vez no t gusta mi compañía-lo dijo en un tono triste y agachando la carita

S: Hey! No digas eso-le tome el mentón y la mire directamente a los ojos -me encanta estar contigo-le dije -no dudes nunca de eso ¿si?

_Ella simplemente sonrió y me abrazo muy fuerte_

B: Esta bien San!

* * *

R:¿Que hace Britt conversando con Santana? -dijo molesta

Q: Son amigas amor, ¿qué tiene de malo?

R: ¿Que tiene de malo? Que ellas jamás se habían hablado antes y eso no me parece-Hablo con todo de desagrado

Q: Yo no le veo nada de malo que tu mejor amiga y mi mejor amiga sean amigas, además se les ve tan adorables juntas-Sonrió

R: Ves a eso es a lo que yo me refiero, Brit es muy sensible no quiero que nadie le parta el corazón-Estaba preocupada

Q:¿ Y porque Santana le partiría el corazón si solo son amigas?-Voltio a verla y su expresión cambio por una más curiosa- noo espera ¿ Es que acaso tu sabes algo que yo no sé?

R: mmmm y si te digo q a Britt le "atrae "de alguna forma Santana-Confeso

Se le abrieron los ojos de par en par

Q:¿ Y qué pasa si yo t digo q a Santana también le "atrae" Brit de alguna forma

Las dos rieron a carcajadas

R: Que dices¿ Les damos un pequeño empujón? Pregunto de manera curiosa

Q: No amor, dejemos q ellas lo descubran por si solas

R: Pero si tu amiga le hace algo a mi Britt!-dijo algo molesta en todo de advertencia

Q: No le hará nada! Santana puede ser odiosa con algunas personas pero créeme q a ella la trata distinto-confeso

* * *

B: Santana yo quería pedirte un favor -Pregunto jugando con su cabello

S: Si Britt lo que quieras.

B: Me preguntaba si tal vez tu pudieras ayudarme esta semana a estudiar matemáticas -poniendo carita de cachorrito

S: Claro q sí, no te preocupes

_Ahora tendría que pensar de que manera convencer a Mamá para q m dejara salir en semana d exámenes_

S: ademas si apruebas el examen te daré una sorpresa-sonreí

B: Una sorpresa?-pregunto emocionada -No podre esperar para ver que es!-comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos alrededor mío

S: solo aprueba el examen y la tendrás -le decía muy contenta

B: prometo ser buena alumna -dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho

_Sonreí para ella y la tome de la mano, y nos acercamos donde estaban Quinn y Rachel y nos fuimos todas a nuestras respectivas clases._

_Sabía muy bien que la próxima semana iba a estar interesante, le enseñaría matemáticas a Brittany toda la semana ya que su examen era el viernes, me hacía mucha ilusión la idea de pasar mas hora del día con ella y además le prepararía una hermosa sorpresa_

* * *

**_Queria agradecer a las personas que se toman un tiempo para dejar sus comentarios, de verdad gracias._**

**_El Fic es Brittana pero como veran también hay Faberry poquito pero hay =)_**

**_Este cap va dedicado a mi tweet amiga Andrea a la que he incentivado a comenzar a leerme gracias_**

**_Cualquier duda les dejo mi twitter Crisvillacorta _**


	4. Chapter 2

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._

* * *

_Estaba por terminar la semana, tan aburrida y llena de cosas lindas, aburrida porque teníamos los exámenes en la cabeza y linda porque me las había arreglado para que mamá me diera permiso dos horas diarias para enseñarle matemáticas a Brittany._

_Cuando le explicaba atendía muy atenta, pero luego simplemente no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos y cuando yo me daba cuenta ella se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista yo en cambio me ponía nerviosa. Ya estábamos jueves y mañana seria el examen de Britt, esta tarde ya no queríamos estudiar y a Quinn se le ocurrió una idea que del todo no me agrado._

Q: Despues de clases, hoy todas a mi casa-_Dijo como si nos diera una orden_

B: Sii! Me encanta la idea de que nos juntemos las cuatro-_Estaba realmente encantada_

R: Si, estoy de acuerdo-_Dijo como si no le quedara de otra_

_Pero yo estaba ida en mis pensamientos_

B: ¿Tú no estás de acuerdo San?-_Esa voz que me hacia volar y a la vez me traía a la tierra_

S: Si Britt si estoy de acuerdo claro que si-_Ella iría tenía que ir yo_

R: Bueno nosotras nos vamos a clases, ¿Vamos Brittany?-_Ordeno Rachel_

B: Si, esta bien vamos-Sonrió a medias-_Nos vemos más tarde ¿no Santana?_

S: Si Britt, nos vemos en casa de Quinn

_Rachel se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Quinn, quien le correspondió y acaricio su mejilla, yo simplemente evitaba mirarlas y Brittany se sonrojaba ante el beso de nuestras amigas. Cuando ellas se alejaron jale a Quinn para interrogarla_

S: ¿Qué pretendes con juntarnos a todas en tu casa?-Estaba molesta

Q: ¿Qué pretendo? Que mi novia te conozca mas así se da cuenta que eres buena para Brittany

S: A mi me importa muy poco lo que piense esa enana de mi_-Le dije tajante_-Solo me importa la opinión de Brittany

Q: Santana primero, no le digas enana a mi novia-_Cambio su tono de voz para demostrar seriedad_ –aparte a ti te gusta que yo piense que Britt es buena ¿no?-_En un tono más cariñoso_

S: Claro que si, eres mi mejor _–Como si no fuera obvio_

Q: Ya vez-_Sonrió_-allí tienes la respuesta, que mejor que caerle bien a la mejor amiga de la chica que te gusta-_Mantuvo esa sonrisa en el rostro._

S: Quinn ella no me gusta solo que….-Dije nerviosa

Q: Santana! A mí no me mientas-_alzó el todo de voz_-desde que te conozco te he pedido mil veces que me ayudes con las matemáticas. Incluso te ofrecí dulces y hasta dinero a cambio y jamás, escucha JAMAS!-_Hizo énfasis en aquella palabra_-lo hiciste_-Estaba molesta_-Y ella te pide que la ayudes y prácticamente te arrodillaste delante de tu mamá para que te diera permiso de salir de casa en época de exámenes.-_Finalizo con voz de ganadora._

_Ganadora porque yo me acababa de rendir en ocultar algo que me aterraba ,Quinn tenía razón creo que estaba en aquel punto de mi vida en el que tenía que aceptar los hechos, Brittany no solo era una simple amiga, en mi cabeza y en mi corazón acepte algo…_

S: Si Quinn está bien tienes razón, ella me gusta-_Se lo dije como si le contara un secreto_-Pero realmente tengo miedo, estoy asustada, ¿que pensaran mis papas cuando se los diga? ¿Que pensara el resto de mi?-_Estaba realmente asustada_

Q: Tranquila no tengas miedo, ya veremos la forma de hablar con tus papas está bien-_Hablaba en un todo dulce para que yo me sienta bien_

S:Quinn, ¿y si yo no le gusto a ella?¿y si ella no siente lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora?-_Otra duda que gobernaba mi mente_

_Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada que yo no entendía, me miro y me abrazo tomándome del hombro y comenzamos a caminar._

Q: Ay mi pequeña, vas a ver que todo se dará a su debido tiempo_-Sonrió para ella_

S: ¿Cómo estas tan segura?-_Pregunte con miedo_

Q: Digamos que mi novia es su mejor amiga-_Mantenía esa sonrisa como si planeara algo_

S: No te entiendo Quinn

Q: Ya vamos a clases que se nos hace tarde si

_Sonrió de manera coqueta y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, el día transcurrió de manera normal y nos disponíamos a retornar a nuestras casas._

_Regrese en el bus con Brittany , íbamos conversando de nuestros días , de que ya queríamos que sea fin de semana y de lo principal , que apruebe el examen porque ella quería su sorpresa._

B: Entonces te busco y ¿nos vamos donde Quinn?

S: Si, no tardes y lleva tu cuaderno que practicaremos algunos ejercicios ¿está bien?

B: Esta bien San.

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo un rumbo opuesto al mío, ella iba a su casa y yo a la mía._

_Un par de horas pasaron y sonó el timbre, Daria salió a abrir corriendo._

D: Hola-_Sonrio de manera un efusiva_

B: Hola Pequeña. ¿Se encuentra Santana?-_Pregunto dulcemente_

Ms: ¿Quién es Daria?-_Pregunto mamá_

D: Es Barbie mami_-Grito como para que mi madre que estaba en la cocina escuchara_

B:¿Barbie? Mi nombre es Brittany- _Sonrió_

MS: Daría dejare de tonteras-_Señalando a mi hermanita con el dedo_-Hola Brittany , soy la mamá se Santana

B: Mucho gusto-_Saludo estrechando la mano de mamá_

MS: eres muy famosa en esta casa, Santana habla mucho de ti-_Mi mama era amable con Britt_

B: espero que hayan sido cosas buenas_-Brittany estaba nerviosa_

_Al escuchar el grito de Daria diciendo "es Barbie" baje corriendo y la vi conversando con mi mamá_

S: Hola Britt

B: Hola San, nos vamos

_Nos quedamos mirando como perdidas del mundo, se veía tan linda y la tenia dentro de mi casa, cual había sido mi cara de embobada que mamá me comenzó a mirar de manera extraña_

S: Si, ya vamos_-voltee a mirar a mi mamá_-Mami prometo no demorar, solo vamos a estar en casa de Quinn y después estamos de regreso

MS: Está bien hijita, nada mas no tardes-Y Brittany me dio gusto conocerte-_Le sonrió_

B: El gusto fue mío –_le devolvió la sonrisa_

_Brittany por inercia tomo mi mano y camino conmigo hacia la salida de mi casa, cuando volteé a despedirme de mamá ella tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y no entendía por qué._

_Llegamos a casa de Quinn quien misteriosamente demoro en abrir la puerta y cuando por fin lo hizo estaba despeinada. La tarde se supone que se desarrollaría en ver películas comer algo y conversar, pero no fue así .Quinn puso una película de terror, en la mesita de centro habían snaks, pop corn y gaseosa, Britt y yo nos sentamos en un sillón grande y Quinn y Rachel estaban en un incomodo sillón de a uno una sobre la otra riendo y haciéndose cosquillas._

_Me sentía realmente incomoda, ellas besándose y acariciándose y Britt con los ojos clavados en la película con media cara tapada con un cojín del sillón_

B: San, estoy segura que ese de rojo es el asesino-_estaba asustada_

S: No Britt, es el otro, ya vi esa película

B: A mi no me gustan estas películas, prefiero ver las románticas o las de dibujitos

_Sonreí al verla hablando bajito y asustada por lo que veía_

S: Que te parece si mejor practicamos tus ejercicios-_Dije, quería salir de ese lugar incomodo_

B: Si mejor, quiero aprobar ese examen

_Nos paramos y nos dirigimos al comedor, Rachel y Quinn seguían en lo suyo y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando nos levantamos_

B: Se les ve tan lindas juntas-_Hablábamos de ellas_

S: Si, están enamoradas-_sonreí_

B: ¿Tu te has enamorado así San?_-Pregunto curiosa_

S: No, pero me gustaría que alguien me ame así

B: Si, a mí también me gustaría

_Tomo mi mano y sentí como una electricidad recorría toda mi espalda hasta llegar a los pies, me comenzó a doler la barriga y no pude evitar dejarla de ver a los ojos cuando alguien interrumpió aquel momento_

R: ¿Que hacen acá ah? ¿Querían privacidad?-_Como siempre la odiosa de la enana interrumpiendo_

S: No, simplemente quería practicar unos ejercicios con Brittany antes del examen

B: Si, yo ya quiero esa sorpresa

_Nos sonreímos mutuamente_

R: ¿Así? Y de que sorpresa se trata

S: Pues es sorpresa enana, y hasta que Britt no apruebe nadie la sabrá

Q: Yo si se-Rio

R:¿ Y porque no me contaste amor?_-hizo puchero_

Q: Porque es una sorpresa, ya Brittany te contara después _–Le dio un pequeño beso-_Vamos, dejemoslas solas que nosotras estábamos en algo-Guiñándole el ojos

_Estudiamos un rato mas, luego las chicas nos llamaron para comer pizza, conversamos y reímos mucho, juntarnos las cuatro al fina resulto entretenido._

_Prometí dejar a Brittany hasta la puerta de su casa y cuando fue la hora indicada nos fuimos, íbamos de la mano cuando me dijo:_

B: ¿Sera bonita?

S: ¿Quién?-pregunte

B: La sorpresa, si será bonita

S: Mas que bonita será especial, como tu-Acaricie su nariz

_Me sonroje, me sentía avergonzada, ella me miro y también se sonrojo, mientras seguimos cambiando ella acariciaba con sus dedos mi mano, todo er_a mágico_ y súper especial_

B: Gracias San, por tenerme paciencia para enseñarme

S: Para mi fue todo un placer enseñarte

B: Prometo no defraudarte

S: No lo hagas por mí, ni por la sorpresa, hazlo por ti, para que les demuestres a todos lo inteligente que eres.

_Y de nuevo ese instante en el que nos quedamos mirando a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, ella se acerco un poco más a mí y me tomo de las manos, yo me sentía nerviosa y con una de sus manos tomo mi rostro cuando las luces de un auto nos iluminaron como si fuéramos artistas en un concierto_

B: Es mi papá

S: Es mejor que yo me vaya

B: No por favor no te vayas todavía

S: Pero ya es tarde, además allí viene tu papá

_Su padre paso por nuestro lado, nos quedo mirando y le dio a Brittany que ya era hora de entrar a casa, el se quedo parado en la puerta y ella solo se alejo de mi haciendo un gesto de "adiós "con la mano. Camine hasta mi casa preguntándome si ella sentía lo mismo por mi y que habría querido hacer antes de que llegara su papa, ¿besarme? o sea he besado muchachos pero a una chica nunca y si ella y yo teníamos que besarnos iba a ser especial._

Querido diario

Prometí no traerte a la escuela pero últimamente no hago lo que debería hacer, acabo de terminar el examen de matemáticas y estoy esperando los resultados, Por otro lado cada vez me siento más confundida con Santana, creo que me gusta así como a Rachel le gusta Quinn, todo es tan confuso, bueno ahora estoy esperando a Santana para ver los resultados juntas, allí viene! En un rato te cuento que tal me fue….

* * *

** Espero realmente que les guste el capitulo, ya falta poco para que las cosas se den solo tenga paciencia**

** Gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar sus comentarios me encantan!**

** Quiero recomendarles el fic Something to Die for si les gusta Faberry es muy bueno y la historia los mantendra enganchados, tambien la pueden encontrar en mis****historias favoritas porque realmente es una de mis favoritas !**

** Este cap va dedicado a mi fan numero uno naaa ni ella se lo cree hahaha a mi esposa Pamela! que todos los dias me pregunta cuando actualizare hahaha**

** Espero sus comentarios de verdad me gustan sus opiniones**

** Les dejo mi twitter Crisvillacorta **


	5. Chapter 5

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._

* * *

_Querido Diario :_

Hoy Santana me dará la sorpresa por haber aprobado el examen, después de todo esto d estudiar no esta tan mal ¿no? bueno lo único que estuvo bien es quién me enseño fue ella, que lindo seria si ella me enseñara todas las materias así seria la primera de la clase. Cambiando de tema Santana es tan linda conmigo y tengo miedo de todo esto que me hace sentir pero cuando la siento cerca a mí, cuando me queda mirando a los ojos, cuando me sorprende mirándola hace que todo ese miedo se convierta en alegría, creo que hoy se lo diré, solo espero que ella no me rechacé eso si me dolería...

* * *

_Estoy esperando a Brittany en el parque, estoy nerviosa, ya quiero verla y espero que le guste lo que prepare para ella, di la vuelta sobre mi propio eje y la vi venir, se veía bellísima…_

S: Te ves (hermosa bella preciosa) bien Britt -_aun no era valiente para decirlo_

B: ¿de verdad lo crees San?-_se sonrojo_

_ No lo creo lo se lo estoy viendo_

S: Si Britt no te miento_-le regale una sonrisa_

B: Bueno ¿y dónde está la sorpresa?-_pregunto curiosa_ -¿acaso esta en esa mochila que traes?

S: ¿Confías en mi?-_le pregunte_

B: Si claro que si- _lo dijo muy segura_

S: Entonces vamos que te llevare a ella_-le extendí mi mano y la conduje a la parada de buses. Fue un camino divertido jugábamos reíamos y conversábamos, cuando estábamos cerca del lugar, le avise que ya habíamos llegado, ella abrió sus grandes ojos miro a su alrededor y no pudo contener su emoción._

B: Santana no puedo creerlo! Me trajiste a la playa!

S:¿ De verdad te gusta que estemos aquí?-_Pregunte algo nerviosa_

B: Claro que me gusta! Gracias_-me abrazo muy fuerte_

S: no me agradezcas que recién empieza la tarde

_Eran como las 3 de la tarde, acomode una manda sobre la arena y allí nos sentamos, saque algunos dulces bebidas y frutas que traje para compartir con ella, quería disfrutar de su presencia quiera solo estar con ella_

B: Todo esto que preparaste es tan dulce de tu parte me siento feliz.-_ me tomo de la mano_

S: Me alegra mucho que te guste

_Seguimos allí sentadas tomadas de la mano disfrutando de la brisa, del paisaje y de nosotras mismas._

S: Anda quítate los zapatos ya se acerca la puesta del sol y quiero mostrarte algo_-le dije apurándola_

B: ¿qué hay más?

S: Si apúrate!

_La jale y de la mano comenzamos a caminar por la orilla del mar, el agua no mojaba los pies y dábamos pequeños saltos cuando pensábamos que vendría con fuerza, cuando la detuve y le dije_

S: ¿Vez como ya se está poniendo el sol?

B: si, parece un bola de fuego –_sonrió_

S: tienes que mirarlo atentamente cuando solo le falte una pequeña línea para ocultarse podemos pedir un deseo.

B: ¿De verdad San cualquier deseo?

S: Si el deseo que tú quieras!-_le dije muy cariñosa-_ pero tienes que cerrar los ojos ya?

B: Siii tengo un deseo que quiero pedir

_Y ella me tomo muy fuerte de la mano y ambas cerramos los ojos y mientras el sol se ocultaba pedíamos nuestros deseos_  
_Después regresamos a la manta donde habíamos estado antes y nos sentamos_

B:¿ Cual fue tu deseo Santana? -_pregunto con curiosidad_

S: Si te digo no se cumplirá-_ volteé a mirarla_

B: Yo se que si te digo el mío si se cumple_-dijo sonrojada_

S: No mejor que sea un secreto-_sentí nervios de saber cual sería_-mejor me lo cuentas si se cumple ¿está bien?-_acaricie su mejilla_

B: Ya está bien-me brindo una sonrisa

_Nos quedamos allí de la mano viendo como se hacía de noche, la luna y las estrellas se asomaban cubriéndonos y ella me pidió algo._

B:San...¿.me puedes abrazar?-_estaba nerviosa._

_Sin responder con palabras me acerque a ella despacio y la abrace por detrás, pude sentirla tan cerca a mí, me embriague con su perfume y ella encajaba bien en mis brazos_

B: no quiero q esto termine_-hablo_

S: ¿que no quieres que termine?

B: esto, el estar así contigo aquí, me has hecho muy feliz

S: adoraria hacerte feliz todos los días -_dije para misma_

B: ¿Que dijiste San?

S: Nada no dije nada-_estaba realmente nerviosa, seguí hablando_-aun falta algo para que tu sorpresa termine

_Volteo soltándose de mis brazos, abrió sus inmensos ojos que ahora se veían iluminados_

B: ¿qué es, qué es? Dime! –_dijo muy emocionada_

S: ¿vez la luna?-_señale hacia arriba_

B: si claro que la veo

S: Es para ti, te la regalo-_sonreí_

B: Nadie me había dado un regalo así de grande_- Estaba realmente emocionada_ –gracias Santana

_Me abrazo muy fuerte y cuando nos separamos quedamos muy cerca una de la otra, mis ojos desviaban la vista de sus ojos a sus labios, ella tomo mi rostro y muy despacio nos fuimos acercando y cuando íbamos a romper ese corto espacio que nos separaba sonó su celular_

B: ¿mamá? si ya voy a ir a la casa, si no te preocupes

_Me quedo mirando y con tristeza dijo_

B: creo que tenemos que irnos

S: esta bien-_dije con tristeza también pero decidí hacer algo_

S: antes que nos vayamos quiero que veas una vez más a la luna-_comencé a explicar-_ cada vez que la veas y yo no esté cerca ella te cuidara por mí, porque así no estemos juntas ella estará a tu lado cuidándote como yo lo haría

_Ella sonrió y detuvo el paso voltio y me dijo:_

B:¿y por qué quieres cuidarme siempre?

S: porque...- _y me arme de valor_- porque adoraría ser yo quien te cuide siempre, porque de un tiempo a esta época siento cosas muy extrañas por ti pero me gustan-Baje un poco la cabeza

B: ¿cosas como que?

S:por ejemplo cuando estoy contigo..

B:¿te duele la panza ?- _interrumpió_

S: Siii, y cuando nos despedimos

B:¿ no quieres hacerlo y no quieres que me vaya ?_-interrumpió nuevamente_

S:Si ! Y cuando te quedo viendo a los ojos...

B: tienes ganas de besarme..._dijo tímidamente_

S: si...esto también me pasa

B: yo siento lo mismo que tu, pero tengo miedo-_dijo agachando la mirada y comenzó a llorar y se sentó en el borde de la vereda_

S: ¿pero por qué lloras bonita?_-me agache para estar a su altura_

B: porque tengo miedo de lo que digan mis papas, nunca había sentido esto antes

_Tome sus manos y la mire a los ojos_

S: escúchame Britt yo también tengo miedo, todo esto es nuevo para mi también pero juntas venceremos esos miedos ¿si? -_le regale una sonrisa_

B: si Santana juntas-sonrió y nos levantamos a seguir nuestro camino.

_Estábamos cerca de su casa tendríamos que cruzar el parque para dejarla cuando hablo_

B: Gracias por la sorpresa por la luna y por el deseo

S: no me des las gracias, lo hice porque me gusta hacerte sonreír, adoro verte feliz

B: solo hay algo que aun no me convence

S: ¿qué cosa?_-le pregunte_

B: que aun mi deseo no se hace realidad-_dijo nerviosa_

S: ¿me puedes decir tu deseo?, tan vez pueda ayudar a que se haga realidad-_sonreí_

_Ella agacho la cabeza, detuvo el paso, me quedo viendo fijamente y dijo_

B: mi deseo es que por fin nos besemos-_lo decía mientras mecía sus pies_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella muy despacio, tome con una de mis manos su rostro y muy tranquilamente acerque mis labios a los de ella, fue un beso muy corto ,nos vimos a los ojos y ella me tomo por la cintura y nos fundimos en un beso más prolongado donde sentía su lengua juguetear con la mía, todo fue tierno dulce mágico…Termino el beso nos quedamos viendo a los ojos y nos abrazamos muy fuerte_

B: te quiero mucho Santana

S: tambien te quiero mucho Brittany

_La deje en su casa y nos dimos un pequeño beso en los labios y ella entro a su casa, yo iba a la mía como si flotara en las nubes._  
_Llegue a mi casa y no podía dejar de pensar en Brittany, en el haberla abrazado en haberla…o por Dios! La bese nooo como pude hacer eso!Que van a pensar mis papas que va decir el resto nooo nadie puede saber lo que siento no nadie nadiee! Entre en pánico shock nadie puede saber esto así tenga q dejar de ver a Brittany..._

* * *

**_Actualice antes porque estoy de buen humor =) Adore escribir este capitulo de verdad espero realmente que les guste_**

**_Otra cosa se que se mueren por mas besos y esas cosas pero todo a su tiempo haran todo lo que deben hacer pero no todo sucede de la noche a la mañana _**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y se toman su tiempo para escribir, a las que marcan el fic para que les avise cuando actualizo y a las que me ponen como su autor favorito de verdad es lindo poder leer las cosas que escriben me dan ganas de seguir haciendolo y me hace muy feliz_**

**_Me estoy animando a empezar otro fic , hare una introduccion y me diran que les parece a ver si lo continuo_**

**_Y para las fans de Faberry pronto dedicare todo un cap a ellas _**

**_Les dejo mi twitter CrisVillacorta siganme los sigo comentamos el fic o lo que quieran =)_**

**_Un super beso _**


	6. Chapter 6

**___Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._**

Querido Diario:

Llevo con este dos días sin saber de Sanny, ¿Es que yo no era la princesa para ella? y¿ Será que sin querer la convertí en sapo? No, no puede ser, antes de ayer la vi en la escuela y se veía igual que siempre, no entiendo porque simplemente dejo de hablarme, ¿Será que algún extraterrestre le quito sus recuerdos y se olvido de mi?, no se , tal vez debí hacerle caso a Rachel y no debí acercarme a ella, es todo tan confuso, ya no entiendo nada…

* * *

_Desperté sin querer despertar, sentía que si salía a la calle todos se darían cuenta que había besado a otra mujer, que había besado a Brittany, tengo miedo de verla, debe estar odiándome, pero es lo mejor para ambas, así sienta que me estoy muriendo y lo único que me haría sentir bien irónicamente es volver a besarla, sentirla junto a mí._

PS: Nena, ¿No vas a ir a la escuela?-Dijo mi papá en un tono preocupado

S: No papi, me duele mucho la panza-No mentía, sentía mariposas haciendo un nido dentro de mi

PS: Le avisare a mamá ¿sí?, tu tranquila.

_Llamaría a mamá, estoy a punto de entrar en pánico pero por otra razón, a papá es fácil engañar ¿pero a mamá? ella se daría cuenta que miento._

MS: ¿Qué sucede Santana?-Pregunto mamá-Ayer que mejor te lleva tu papá y luego llaman de la escuela para que te vayamos a recoger que te sientes mal y hoy simplemente no quieres ir.

S: Me siento mal-Dije con los ojos llorosos

MS: Y mal de que si se puede saber, yo te veo muy bien-Estaba disgustada pero no molesta

S: Mal de aquí-y señale mi corazón

_Mamá meció la cabeza en forma de negación_

MS: No será que esto tiene que ver con esa nueva amiga tuya Brittany

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me puse a llora ,r__Mamá se acerco a mí y me abrazo muy fuerte_

MS: ay mi princesa, todo va a estar bien – Me hablaba en un todo muy cariñoso- déjame terminar de atender a tus hermanos y vengo contigo ¿sí?, no estás sola amor-Mamá me sonrió

_Salió de mi cuarto, Mamá me hacía sentir mejor , comencé a creer que ella está entendiendo lo que me estaba sucediendo aunque aun tenía miedo de lo que hablaríamos y enfrentar mis sentimientos_

* * *

_En la escuela…_

_Brittany se acerco corriendo hacia donde estaba Rachel_

B: Rachel, necesito hablar contigo-dijo triste

R: Dime Brit-Brit , porque esa carita, que paso-en tono cariñoso

B: No se nada de Santana, ya con este son dos días-Dijo al borde del llanto

R: Que yo sepa ayer se sintió mal y se fue, ¿hoy no te espero en la parada de bus?

B: No, desde el día de la sorpresa no hablamos, tiene el celular apagado

R:Britt, dime la verdad -su tono cambio y fue mas de preocupación-¿paso algo mas entre ustedes?

_Brittany rompió en llanto y abrazo muy fuerte a Rachel quien estaba sumamente preocupada por su amiga_

R: Tranquila Brit, cualquier cosa que haya sucedido lo vamos a solucionar ¿está bien?

B.: ¿ De verdad Rachel?-la miro aun sollozando

R: De verdad Brittany

_Quinn vio aquella escena y decidió acercarse_

Q:¿ Que paso Britt, porque lloras? –Quinn estaba realmente preocupada

R:¿ Que que paso?-sonaba enojada-que tu amiguita no le habla a Brit desde su dichosa salida

_Quinn cambio su todo y trato de ser cariñosa con Brittany_

Q:Britt dime, que paso ese dia que saliste con Santana, ¿ustedes pelearon por algo?

B: No, no peleamos

_Brittany desvió la mirada hacia Rachel , buscaba aprobación para seguir hablando_

R: Britt puedes contarle lo que sea a Quinn , ella es buena, recuerda que es mi novia

_Rachel lanzo una mirada de odio hacia Quinn,_

B: Lo que paso fue que Santana y yo nos besamos

R y Q: QUEEEE!-ambas gritaron a la vez

B: ¿Está mal?- Dijo de manera inocente

Q: No, no está mal, tranquila, lo que no entiendo es porque Santana actúa así, yo pensé que ella sentía lo mismo

R: Bueno ya esta!, mientras no sepamos que le paso a Santana tu y yo no vamos a hablar-Señalo a Quinn-Prometiste que tu amiga no le haría nada a Brit y ahora no para de llorar!

Q: Ya basta Rachel! hablare con ella ¿ sí?, seguro hoy también la trae su papá-ahora ella se había enojado

R: Como quieras Quinn-Rodo los ojos

_Sin querer Santana había hecho que Quinn y Rachel se pelearan_

Q: Mira allí viene su hermano, le voy a preguntar

_Quinn se acerco al hermano de Santana a indagar lo sucedido_

Q: Entonces¿ no sabes porque no vino?

HS: No, solo sé que le dolía la panza y que estaba llorando, cuando baje a tomar desayuno escuche que mamá decía que ella estaba mal nada más.

Q: Ok después de clases iré a verla

* * *

_Mama entro a mi cuarto con dos potes de helado de chocolate, se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a conversar_

MS: Dicen que el chocolate y el helado ayudan a aliviar las penas así que junte ambos para que podamos aliviar las tuyas, además es tu favorito-Mamá intentaba ser comprensiva

S: Gracias mami-sonreí

MS: Pues bien, ¿qué sucede? ,¿ qué paso con Brittany?

_Mi cara cambio y volví a sentir ganas de llorar pero sabía que mamá me entendería_

S: ¿ De verdad no te vas a molestar si te lo digo?, de verdad estoy asustada

MS: Santana , te lleve 9 meses en mi vientre , cuide de ti mientras aprendías a caminar, fui yo quien te vio llorar por primera vez, y desde la primera vez que te vi me prometí que te haría la niña más feliz, no te asustes no pasara nada si, confía en mi amor

S: Esta bien

_Tome aire y decidí que era momento de enfrentar mis miedos_

S: Mamá, he comenzado a sentir cosas muy extrañas por ella, cosas que debería sentir por un chico-dije sin dejar de mover la cuchara de mi helado

MS: ¿Y ella siente lo mismo por ti?-siguió con la conversación

S: Yo creo que si-di un bocado al helado

MS: Y si ella siente igual porque estas tan triste- Volteo a verme

S: Porque hace dos días-baje la cabeza-la bese y luego solo me asuste y simplemente no quise verla

MS: Hija, quiero que escuches algo-mi madre me miro directamente a los ojos-si de verdad la quieres y quieres que este a tu lado, no tengas miedo, tómala de la mano y tengan miedo juntas-Sonrió

S:¿ Y si ella ya no quiere tomarme de la mano?

MS: ¿Y porque ya no quisiera ella hacer eso por ti?

S: Porque ayer la vi en la escuela y me pase de frente, apague el celular , me regrese a la casa y hoy ¿no voy?

MS: Si esto es real tú sabrás en tu corazón que hacer para que todo se solucione, tranquila cariño, todo tiene solución

Mamá me abrazo con fuerza y comencé a llorar, me sentía tan comprendida, jamás pensé que mi mama me apoyaría

S: Mami, de verdad gracias, pero y¿ que haremos con papá?

MS: A su tiempo veremos qué hacer con él está bien, por lo pronto soluciona las cosas con Brittany que quiero que la traigas a casa.

S: Esta bien mamá ya vere que hacer

_La tarde se dio y mis hermanos llegaron de la escuela, cuando al rato sonó el timbre de casa_

MS: Pasa Quinn , es un gusto tenerte aquí después de tiempo

Q: Gracias Señora L, Solo vine a ver a la enferma

MS: Esta en su habitación anda a verla

Y Quinn entro a mi cuarto hecha un rayo

Q: Santana, que demonios te sucede!-Grito

S: Hola Quinn a mí también me encanta verte-Dije con ironía

Q:¿Has estado llorando?-Cambio su tono de voz

S: Si- Baje la cabeza

Q: Que sucede

_Y es allí cuando le conté a Quinn mi ataque de pánico, de lo mal que me sentía de pensar lo que la gente dijera de mi, pero que ya había conversado con mamá y que me sentía con fuerzas para hablar con Brittany de nuevo_

S:Entonces ¿qué haremos?

Q: Primero llamar a Rachel para que le digas que no saque a Britt de su casa y que quieres hacer las cosas bien, de paso le dices que ya se le quite el enojo y me hable, porque por culpa de tu dichoso ataque de pánico ella decidió dejar de hablarme y la extraño.

S: Ya la llamare, pero no tengo porque pedirle disculpas a esa enana por tu pelea

Q: Llámala quieres-ordeno

_Y me dispuse a llamarla_

S: Rachel, se quien soy con quien menos quieres hablar ahorita pero quiero arreglar las cosas con Britt por favor te pido que no salgan aun de tu casa que Quinn y yo vamos para allá

R: Esta bien, mas te vale que lo soluciones sino dile a Quinn que terminare con ella

S:Aishhh pero Quinn no tiene la culpa de nada , la única idiota aquí soy yo

R: ok ok lo que quieras pero no se demoren

_Se me había ocurrido algo para solucionar las cosas, lo único que realmente esperaba era que mi idea funcionara, lo que más quería era tener a Brittany conmigo y jamás volverle a hacer daño._

* * *

_Quiero disculparme por la demora en subir este cap, por lo general subo dos a la semana pero he tenido problemas con el internet, prometo subir el siguiente a mas tardar el lunes_

_El cap anterior recibió menos comentarios ... espero que me sigan dejando sus comentarios mensajes privados revierws y esas cosas que me hacen feliz_

_Me gusto escribir este capitulo y el próximo sera mejor _

_Les dejo mi twitter Crisvillacorta ..._

_Besos _

_Cristina _


	7. Chapter 7

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._

* * *

L_legamos a casa de Rachel y tocamos la puerta, su papá muy amablemente nos indico que las chicas se encontraban en el sótano de la casa viendo Bambi , sonreí porque imagine que esa fue idea de Britt para sentirse mejor._

_Cuando entramos Brittany lloraba y Rachel solo repetía con voz angelical "todo estará bien, todo estará bien"cuando se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado._  
_Brittany me quedo viendo con esos hermosos ojos celestes en los que yo adoraba perderme pero su mirada no reflejaba ternura o amor como otras veces estaban llenos de incertidumbre y dolor_

S: Britt, yo quiero hablar contigo

B: Te escucho pero que Rachel no se vaya - dijo con la voz entre cortada

_Rachel y Quinn me quedaron mirando y se sentadas en aquel sofá donde minutos antes había estado Brittany , Rachel apago la televisión y yo coloque una silla frente a mi tome la mano de Brittany y le indique que se sentara_

S: Yo se que en este par de días actué mal, lo más probable no como te lo esperabas, planeé con mucho cuidado nuestra salida a la playa porque quería que fuera especial para ti porque como te dije hay cosas que siento por ti que me costaron aceptar

_Los ojos de Brittany se llenaron de lágrimas su expresión cambio y comenzaba a mirarme como antes_

S: Brittany perdóname por haberte hecho daño estos días lo que me paso es que me dio mucho miedo al que dirán a lo que dirían mis padres o los tuyos a lo que la gente pueda decir de mi a espaldas mías pero me di cuenta que tu también debes sentir miedo-sonreí para ella

B: si tengo miedo, pero...

S: No digas nada ¿sí? ahora quiero hacer algo para que puedas entender lo que siento por ti ¿está bien?

_Tome mi guitarra y la mire a los ojos y comencé a cantarle_

**Yo te quiero regalar palabras**  
**Ser tu red para cuando caigas**  
**Cogerte de la mano al andar**  
**Y decirte cosas al oído**  
**Ser tu manta cuando tengas frio**  
**Y ser tu hombro para llorar**  
**Por ti mi vida empeño por un momento de verte sonreír**  
**Por ti mi alma vendo a cambio del tiempo que necesites para ser feliz**

_Su carita era otra tenía una hermosa sonrisa y yo me sentía cada vez mejor, Rachel y Quinn estaban abrazadas con las manos entre lazadas y en las mejillas de Rachel rodaban algunas lagrimas_

**Dejo todo por un beso tuyo**  
**Quiero ser tu espada y tu escudo**  
**Decirte que te quiero una vez más**  
**Quiero ser tus alas y tu cielo**  
**Ser el mar y tu velero**  
**El suelo y tus pies para caminar**  
**Por ti mi vida empeño por un momento de verte sonreír**  
**Por ti mi alma vendo a cambio de tiempo que necesites para ser feliz**

_Termine de tocar me agache a su altura y tome su mano_

S: ¿Te gustaría tomar mi mano y tener miedo juntas?

B: Si San -sonrió pero aun caían lagrimas por sus ojos

S: Brittany... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

_No dijo nada me levanto me tomo el rostro y me dio uno de los más hermosos besos que he recibido en mi vida, fue un beso cargado de amor y dulzura a la vez, por un momento nos perdimos en aquella burbuja, en aquel pequeño mundo donde solo vivíamos nosotras, nos alejamos un poco para tomar aire y nos abrazamos fuertemente_

S: Perdoname princesa no quise

B:Shuuuut ya te perdone San, gracias por la canción, por venir hasta aquí,

S: No digamos nada más ¿sí? ya paso,

_Volteamos a ver a Rachel y Quinn que se encontraban dándose pequeños besos en los labios_

R: Perdoname amor por haberte hablado así, por molestarme...

Q: Ya amor ya pasó, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte

_Las cuatro nos encontrábamos juntas y abrazadas de nuestros amores, yo sentía que ya nada iba a ir mal Brittany me había perdonado y ahora era mi novia, nada podría destruir esto_

S:Britt yo creo q nos vamos y dejamos a Rachel y a Quinn que ya han hecho mucho por nosotras

R: Yo creo que tengo q recompensar a cierta rubia que hice sufrir hoy

S: Y nosotras no te queremos interrumpir creo que Brit y yo tenemos mucho que conversar

_Salimos de casa de Rachel de la mano, y comenzamos a caminar_

B: ¿y… entonces somos novias?-sonrió

S: Si, ¿te hace feliz?

B: claro que sí, me gusta estar contigo, aunque todo paso rápido ¿no crees?

S: Pues si pero algo me dijo que para estas cosas del amor, no depende mucho del tiempo sino de lo que diga el corazón

B: ¿Y tu corazón que dice?

S: que quiere que estemos juntas y que no quiere que nos separemos

B: el mío también dice igual-me regalo una bella sonrisa

S: ¿Te cuento un secreto?-le dije

B: Clarooo quiero saber-abrió esos hermosos ojos que me traían loca

S: Este fue el secreto que le pedí al sol, que tu y yo estuviéramos juntas-le regale una sonrisa

B: que emoción!El sol es muy bueno cumpliendo deseos-dijo con esa inocencia que yo adoraba

S: mas de lo que yo misma pensaba- y eso era cierto

Nuestra tarde transcurrió así las dos de la mano caminando las dos juntas como tendría que ser.

_Me di cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo_

S: Britt creo que ya es hora que me vaya a casa, mi mamá debe estar preocupada y si llega mi papá y se da cuenta que salí será peor porque piensa que estoy enferma

B: Esta bien San entiendo-poniendo cara de cachorrito

S: Pero mañana nos vemos ¿sí?

B: Si, pero antes...

_Me tomo por sorpresa, me tomo se la cintura y me jalo hasta su cuerpo y empezó ese hermoso momento en que nos demostramos amor con un beso, empezó como algo tímido pero nuestros labios habían empezado a reconocerse, una batalla interna jugada por nuestras lenguas fue tierno y delicado a la vez , nos alejamos un poco para tomar aire_

B: Te extrañare hasta mañana

S: y yo a ti mi princesa

_Nos dimos un corto beso para despedirnos y cada una fue por su camino, ya no tenía miedo, mi corazón latía a mil porque sabía dentro de mí que ella era realmente mi amor…._

* * *

Querido diario:

Ya soy novia de Santana! ¿Puedes creerlo? Me siento tan feliz, ni todos los hermosos unicornios que viven arriba del arcoíris me hacen sentir tan feliz como me estoy sintiendo ahora, lo único que me da un poco de temor es que mis papas se enteren bueno mas mi papá pero sé que si tomo fuerte la mano de mi amor podremos superarlo juntas, ¿sabes algo? La luna salió súper grande hoy, yo creo que está feliz y hasta parece que sonriera parece que sabe que mi novia y yo somos felices, no sé si podre dormir esta noche con todo esto que siento, no aguanto las ganas de que ya sea mañana y volverla a ver, y volverla a besar….

* * *

**Hola! Este capitulo es corto pero tiene lo que muchos querían...me encanto escribirlo de verdad espero que a ustedes tambien les guste**

**Necesito sabes su opinion que les parecio para seguir inspirandome**

**Este cap se los dedico a mis bellas esposas Pamela y Andressa...ustedes me inspiraron a subir el nuevo cap y adoro sus opiniones ... muchas gracias por leerme =)**

**Les dejo mi twitter si me quiere decir algo o contar algo CrisVillacorta**

**Besos**

**Cristina**

***La cancion es "Por Ti" de "Ella Baila Sola" =) **


	8. Chapter 8

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación..

* * *

_Mis días era mejores que antes, de colores, de los colores del arcoíris como diría mi Brittany, si porque ahora era mi Brittany mi novia mi amor._

_Nunca pensé que esa chica que tanta curiosidad me producía seria el gran amor de mi vida, alguien de quien no me quería separar. Pasaba mis tardes con ella, casi siempre en mí casa porque sus papas aun no sabían lo nuestro, ella no quería incomodarme y por mi mejor en mi casa todo estaba bien_

_A veces la sorprendía con chocolates que a ella le encantaba o le dejaba pequeñas flores en su casillero y de lejos la veía brincar. Nuestros amigos cercanos se habían dado cuenta del gran cambio de nosotras y los felices que éramos, sentía en mi corazón que había encontrado a mi perfecta mitad, mi complemento mi alma gemela._  
_Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela después de haber recibido un extraño mensaje de Rachel diciéndome que Britt necesitaba en el baño_  
_Entre muy despacio porque aparentemente no había nadie_

S: ¿Britt? ¿Amor? ¿Estas aquí?

B: Si princesa estoy en el ultimo cubículo

Me dirigí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude

S:Hey! ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque tanto apuro para vernos?

B: es que te extrañaba mucho-Puso cara de cachorrito

S: Pero amor, pasaremos la tarde juntas ¿se te olvido?

B: no, pero hay algo que no podía esperar

_Cerró la puerta de baño y me jalo por la cintura ,comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y comenzó dándome tiernos besos cortos y dulces, luego sin pedir permiso sus labios se abrieron y su lengua abrió paso hacia mi boca ,tome su rostro con mis manos y ella me tenía por la cintura, aquel beso que empezó como algo dulce se estaba convirtiendo en algo lleno de pasión y deseo, sin darme cuenta comencé a darle cortos besos por las mejillas y sin querer empecé a besarle el cuello, me provoco morderla un poco y de su boca salió un leve gemido, no me di cuenta en qué momento ella tenía una de sus manos por debajo de mi polo acariciando mi espalda , cuando mas intensificábamos el beso ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda haciendo que de mi boca salga un fuerte suspiro ,en definitiva estábamos disfrutando de aquel momento cuando de pronto las risas de unas muchachas nos saco de aquello, mientras que esto ocurría sin separar nuestros cuerpos nos dejamos de besas y nuestras respiraciones se encontraban agitadas, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, no hablábamos con palabras solo eran nuestras miradas_  
_Al salir estas chicas rompimos el silencio_

S: amor, creo que mejor regresamos a clases

B: Si tienes razón, no vaya ser que alguien se dé cuenta-sonrió de manera coqueta

Cuando salimos de los baños las clases ya habían finalizado y empezaba el receso

Q: Hey tortolitas ¿donde andaban metidas?

R: Como que en donde, mira la marca que trae nuestra pequeña en el cuello

Voltee y me di cuenta que sin querer le había dejado una marca a Brirt,

B: No hacíamos nada, bueno solo algunos besitos- sonrió mirándome

R: Bueno Santana, Quinn me dijo ¿qué iríamos hoy a tu casa?

S: Si las espero a las 6:00pm, comeremos postres

Q: ¿y se puede saber por qué tan tarde?

S: Porque Brittany y yo estaremos en mi casa sola primero-sonreí de manera coqueta.

_Las chicas y yo nos quedamos conversado un rato mas y nos disponíamos a terminar el día escolar, esa tarde mi mamá había invitado a Brittany comer un postre ,quería conocerla mejor, mamá ya sabía que Britt era mi novia y quería que yo me sienta feliz, pero como Britt aun tenía un poco de miedo, mamá no dijo que no cuando le conté que también vendrían Rachel y Quinn así Britt se sentiría mas en confianza_

* * *

_Sonó el timbre de mi casa y baje corriendo, sabía que mi amor era quien tocaba la puerta_

S: Princesita!

B: amor!

S: pasa rápido te estaba esperando

Entramos a mi casa y nos dirigimos a mi habitación

B: ¿entonces tu mamá no está?

S: No, llevo a Daria al dentista

B:¿y tu papá?

S: El no llega hasta la noche

B: ¿Y tu hermano?

S: en sus prácticas de futbol, vendrá en una hora o mas

B: Entonces estamos solas

S: Solas

_Basto que yo dijera eso para q Britt se aproximara a mi ,me jalo del brazo, me tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarme, sentía sus labios saborear los míos ,el sabor que emanaban de ellos era delicioso, amaba sentir como me besaba transmitía tanto amor en ello, mientras nuestros labios jugaban una batalla interna donde solo buscábamos el disfrutar el momento, la comencé a llevar hacia mi cama, y cuando sus pasos se detuvieron por el choque de aquel lugar donde yo solía soñar con ella me separe de ella un poco y con su sonrisa me permitía continuar, se sentó sobre la cama y continuamos besándonos y sin darnos cuenta termine sobre ella , aquel momento se estaba volviendo más pasional, comenzamos a desearnos y mucho ,no me di cuenta en qué momento paso que ella me quito el polo que traía, era la primera vez que alguien me veía así y de alguna manera me sentí avergonzada pero mis ganas podían mas, en esa batalla de nuestros cuerpos ,retire la blusa que ella traía, quedamos en iguales condiciones pero ahora ella estaba sobre mi, besaba mi cuello y yo acariciaba su espalda, comenzamos a movernos una sobre la otra, queríamos sentirnos cada vez más la situación era mas intensa, de pronto sentí un ruido dentro de mi casa y me sobresalte las dos nos quedamos viendo y me di cuenta que alguien mas estaba dentro de mi casa._

S: Creo que mi hermano llego

_Nos quedamos mirando de manera desconcertada nos abrazamos fuerte y tome su rostro para darme un tierno beso, ella me quedo mirando y comenzó a colocarse la blusa que yo había retirado de su cuerpo, imite su acción y ella hablo_

B: Santana, adoraría que esto pasara pero sabes-bajo su carita

S: Dime Britt sabes que a mí me puedes decir lo que sea

B: Yo…soy virgen San, nunca hice esto con nadie pero cuando pase me gustaría que sea contigo-sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas

_La tome de las manos y la acerque a mi cuerpo_

S: Princesa, yo también lo soy y también quiero que cuando pase sea contigo pero pasara cuando tenga que pasar, no apresuraremos nada y solo lo haremos cuando estemos listas ¿está bien?

B: Si amor está bien

_Nos acostamos en la cama, ella recostada en mi pecho con sus brazos en mi cintura y yo acariciaba su cabello, estábamos en silenció solo se escuchaba el latido de nuestros corazones_

S:¿ Sabes que te quiero mucho no princesa?

B:¿Asi? ¿y cuando me quieres?

S: Mucho muchísimo, sin límites, tu cuanto me quieres

B: yo te quiero como de aquí a la luna dando mil vueltas y luego entrando a un agujero negro, esos en donde no hay final

_No pude contener la risa, ella hacía que el mundo se sintiera mejor que cualquier cosa mala tenga mejor apariencia, era mi todo y yo la adoraba_

S: Mi amor, lo que siento por ti no tiene un limite

_Ella levanto su rostro de mi pecho, se acerco a mí y me regalo un dulce beso, tierno delicado, sentir sus labios era una de las mejores sensaciones de este mundo, nada se comparaba con eso, cuando de pronto la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de pronto y mi mamá entro hablando_

MS: Santana hijita, a qué hora vienen…oh disculpen chicas

_Nos paramos muy rápido de la cama mi mamá estaba totalmente avergonzada igual que nosotras, tapo los ojos de Daria que venía con ella_

S: No mami discúlpanos a nosotras

D: Mami no sé porque me tapas los ojos si igual vi a San dándole besitos en los labios a Barbie

Todas nos comenzamos a reír ante la ocurrencia de mi hermana

MS: Bueno Daria ninguna palabra a tu padre de esto sino no habrá postre para ti

D: Esta bien mami

_Y mi pequeña hermana se acerco a nosotras, me abrazo a mí y luego a Brittany_

D: Nunca haría nada que les hiciera daño o las meta en problemas, además-Miro a Brittany -Barbie me cae muy bien y es muy bonita y sobre todo se nota que quiere a San y hasta le cambio el carácter

_Todas reímos a carcajadas y mi mamá decidió que era momento de empezar a preparar el postre , ella era la mejor en cuanto a preparar tortas de chocolate_

_Al rato Rachel y Quinn llegaron a mi casa y todas nos sentamos en la cocina y ayudamos a mama cuando nos lo pedía la hora el postre estaba listo y todas estábamos preparadas para devorar esa torta de chocolate con dos bolas de helado de v_ainilla

MS: Y chicas ¿que planes para el fin de semana?

Q: Pues hasta ahora ninguno, estábamos pensando ir al cine las cuatro

B: Si queremos ver alguna película romántica, nada de zombies

MS: Yo tengo una mejor idea. Este sábado es cumpleaños de mi hijo mayor, haremos una fiesta aquí en casa y me gustaría que las tres estuvieran aquí, además también vendrán chicos de la escuela de ustedes como para que Santana no se sienta sola ¿qué dicen?

_Todas se quedaron viéndome y sonrieron_

B: Yo si vendré, mi deber es estar al lado de San

Q: Creo que no hay problema, ¿tú qué dices amor?-Miro a Rachel

R: Por mi está bien

B: Solo una condición

T_odas nos quedamos viendo a Brittany, pensamos que soltaría alguna de sus ocurrencias dejando a mi madre en desconcierto_

MS: Dime Brittany lo que quieras-Adoraba que mi madre sea tan amable con ella

B: Porfis vuelva a preparar otra torta así de rica como esta ¿sí?

_Todas nos reímos ante el comentario de Britt, no me pude contener y la abrace fuerte, al oído le dije-Esta es una de las razones por las que te quiero tanto_

_Ella volteo y me dio un beso en la mejilla_

MS: Claro que preparare una torta así o más rica y por la manera que se devoraron esta, les aseguro que les gustara mas

_Estaba tan contenta de que podía pasar tiempo con Brittany en mi casa, con mis amigas y con mi mamá, el cumpleaños de mi hermano seria la ocasión perfecta para que mi papa la conozca y se gane su corazón, así cuando le cuente las cosas no sean tan difíciles, cuando nos dimos cuenta la puerta de mi casa se abrió y quien llegaba era mi padre_

PS: miren cuanta mujer bonita en mi casa

_Papá se acerco a mama y le dio un beso en los labios_

PS: y a que debo el honor de tener a todas estas princesas en mi casa-Sonaba muy amable

MS: Bueno decidí invitar a las chicas a la casa a comer dulces y aquí están-mi mamá le regalo una sonrisa a papa

PS: a ver tus eres Rachel, ¿sigues cantando lindo? -se acerco a saludarla

R: Señor López tanto sin verlo, si claro que si

PS: Quinny tan linda como siempre, ¿Cómo va la fotografía?

Q: Señor López gracias por el halago –va bien, sigo haciéndolo

_Hasta que llego a donde estaba Brittany_

PS: Y tu eres….-lo pensó un poco-Brittany…si Brittany , mucho gusto de conocerte Santana no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti

Brittany estaba ruborizada y mamá y yo nos mirábamos porque no entendíamos mucho tanta amabilidad de papá

B: Mucho gusto Señor López, espero que San solo diga cosas buenas de mi

PS: Pues sí, solo dice cosas buenas pero dime ¿ tú que talento tienes?-aparentaba interés en conocerla

B: Yo bailo señor

PS: ¿Bailas? Entonces en la fiesta de mi hijo ¿aceptarías bailar una pieza conmigo?

B: Claro que si, más que encantada

PS: Perfecto entonces nos vemos allí, permiso chicas

_Todas nos despedimos de papa quien no sé porque actuaba de esa manera, yo solo imagine que era un buen comienzo para que mi papa aceptara mi relación con Brittany, me hizo feliz_

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy comí la torta más rica que halla probado en mi vida, la mamá de San es tan buena, me gustaría que mi mama sea así ,te cuento algo, hoy Santana y yo estuvimos a punto de… tu sabes que, quiero hacerlo con ella solo con ella ,pero sé que cuando suceda será tan mágico, y sobre todo especial…

Aunque yo nunca he hecho nada así con alguien pero sé que ella es la indicada para entregarle todo lo que soy yo. Siento que ella me cuida me protege, ¿Cómo no pude acercarme a ella antes? Siempre será mi duda pero lo que importa aquí es que ahora estamos juntas y no quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe.

La mamá de Santana es tan linda, me gusta cómo me trata y lo amable que es y su papá me hizo reir hoy ¿puedes creer que quiere bailar conmigo en la fiesta de su hermano? A San le gusto la idea y dice que es buen comienzo para poder contarle a él lo nuestro

Ahora que lo pienso…que pasaría si mis papas se enteran… se me eriza la piel de solo imaginarlo ,de repente Santana y su mamá puedan ayudar a que primero entienda mi mama y luego mi papá… sí creo que eso le diré y no creo que diga que no , se lo preguntare mañana

* * *

Hola ! Espero que este capitulo les guste, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y alargándolo

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que escriben me comentan y me dejan sus sugerencias, realmente me hacen feliz

Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews y que me cuenten que les parece

Les dejo mi twitter CrisVillacorta

Muchos besitos

Cristina


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._**

* * *

_La sensación de querer hacerle a alguien la vida más feliz es hermosa, que una sonrisa a cambio de un abrazo un beso o una caricia es una de las sensaciones mas mágicas, inigualables y sublimes, hacerle los días felices a Brittany era un de las satisfacciones mas lindas de mundo, estaba enamorada y era sumamente feliz._

_Me prometí a mi misma cuidarla defenderla y siempre estar a su lado porque era mi deber y porque lo único que yo deseaba era hacerla sumamente feliz_

_El sábado había llegado y toda mi casa estaba hecha un completo laberinto, mi hermano cumplía 18 y mis papas no podían con la alegría_  
_La gente comenzó a llegar, algunos de nuestros familiares estaba allí y por supuesto todos los amigos de mi hermano, sería un día espectacular._

_Mis padres contrataron a una orquesta, colocaron un bello toldo en el jardín trasero, habían sillas y mesas acomodadas de tal manera de que todos los invitados se sintieran a gusto y disfrutaran de aquella noche_  
_Mi mamá había acomodado una gran mesa con distintos platillos y mi padre se encargo del alcohol, mi hermano por supuesto era el más emocionado_

_Quinn y Rachel ya habían llegado pero mi princesa aun no, yo daba vueltas por toda la sala esperando verla entrar_

Q: si sigues caminando así le abrirás un hueco en el piso-Dijo en forma de regaño

S: ¿y si su papá no la dejo venir?-pregunte haciendo puchero

R: a mi me dijo que si vendría, así que tranquilízate, que me estas desesperando

_Quinn se acerco para abrazar a Rachel y darle un beso en la mejilla, odiaba sus muestras de amor delante mío y más aun cuando el amor de mi vida no llegaba_

Q: ¿Brittany aun no habla de lo de ustedes con sus padres?-continuo con la conversación abrazada de la cintura de Rachel

S: No, aun no, tiene miedo

R: Su padre es un hombre muy conservador de alguna manera es mejor que por el momento lo mantengan así

S: Ya me hiciste sentir más miedo del que tenía antes Rach

Q: y hablando del rey de roma...

_Y allí estaba llegando mi princesa, con un lindo vestido negro y con el cabello recogido, un maquillaje sutil y la más hermosa sonrisa que alguien podía tener_

B: Santi!

S: Princesa ¿por qué tardaste?

B: Lo siento mi padre me pidió mil referencias de tu casa antes de dejarme venir

Q: Lo importante que la princesa ya llego y estamos las cuatro juntas así que a divertirnos

_La música estaba muy alta, nosotras bailábamos y reíamos la estábamos pasado realmente bien lo único que me molestaba era tener a Brittany tan cerca y ni siquiera poder besarla o abrazarla como yo quisiera, en cambio Rachel y Quinn estaban de la mano, de vez en cuando se abrazaban y se regalaban tiernas miradas, ya toda la escuela sabia que eran novias, ellas tenían juntas casi dos años y ya todos estaban acostumbradas a verlas. No tenía miedo del rechazo de mis compañeros de escuela , por lo menos no de los que estaba allí, algunos ya me habían visto caminar de la mano con Brittany el mayor temor esa noche era mi padre, no quería que él se enterara por unas miradas o por algún impulso, yo quería ser quien le contara pero sentía que aun no era el momento, quería que la conozca que se familiarice con ella, que se diera cuenta que es un ángel y que conquiste su corazón como ella conquisto el mío ,no tenía otra opción , seguir fingiendo que era mi amiga y que pasábamos un buen momento, hasta que se me ocurrió algo_

_Me acerque hacia ella y le hable al oído._

S: amor, sígueme

_Le tome la mano y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la lleve a mi cuarto. Entramos cerré la puerta y sin decirle nada la jale hasta mi cuerpo y pose mis labios sobre los de ella, saborearlos era lo que más me gustaba hacer, sin previo aviso nuestro beso se fue haciendo mucho más intenso, nuestras manos acariciaban y se perdían en nuestros cuerpos, nos separamos un poco para tomar aire y sus hermosos ojos se posaron en los míos y nos abrazamos fuerte y así abrazadas le hable_

B: princesa... ¿y si te quedas a dormir hoy conmigo?-pregunte tímidamente

_Se separo de mí pero aun me tenía tomada de la cintura_

B: adoraria hacerlo pero ¿qué le digo a mi papá?

S: Pues dile que te quedaran donde Rachel

B: Esta bien pero hay que hablar con Rachel para que no meta la pata

S: Esta bien amor

_Tocaron a mi puerta_

MS: ¿Cariño?

S: Si mamá

_Mi mamá se había dado cuenta de mi fuga con Brittan_y

MS: Se que adorarías estar tranquila con Brittany abajo pero no está bien que estén encerradas aquí arriba además ya le cantaremos el feliz cumpleaños a tu hermano.

S: Si mamá tienes razón

MS: ok entonces vamos

_Tome de la mano a Brittany y seguimos a mi mamá quien tenía razón debía estar abajo con mi familia, pero realmente extrañaba a Brittany y la quería conmigo todo el tiempo que quisiera._

_Bajamos y todos se estaban acomodando para cantar aquella popular canción se cumpleaños. Fue un momento muy especial para mi familia, nos tomamos fotos con mi hermano, mi papá hizo un emotivo brindis por el mayor de sus hijos y todos los presentes se divertían y pasaban un buen momento. De pronto mi padre se acerco a mí y a mis amigas y nos indico que fuéramos al área donde todos se encontraban bailando._

PS: Bueno alguien me prometió bailar conmigo hoy

_Mi padre se refería a aquel día en que Brittany le prometió una pieza de baile. Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza Brittany acepto la mano de mi padre y salieron a bailar, Quinn jalo a Rachel y lo siguieron y mi pequeña hermana me saco a mí y todos estábamos en el centro de aquel lugar bailando y riéndonos._

_Luego vi a mi madre hacerme un gento con la mano para que me acerque a ella y eso hice_

MS: Hija, creo que ya es tiempo de que tu padre se vaya enterando de quien es Brittany en tu vida

S: Si mamá tienes razón pero igual tengo miedo…. ¿estarás a mi lado cuando le contemos?

MS: Claro que si cariño, además creo que a tu padre no le molestara mucho, mira como se divierte con ella

_Y era verdad Brittany y mi papá parecían grandes amigos, solo me bastaba comprobarlo y decidí que al día siguiente de la fiesta conversaría con él._

_Ya todas habíamos vuelto a la mesa donde inicialmente nos encontrábamos, Rachel y Quinn hacían bromas sobre un almuerzo con los padres de Rachel cuando mi hermano y unos amigos se acercaron a nosotras_

HS :Mi hermanita bella ¿porque nunca habías traído antes a esta hermosa señorita a la casa?-se refería a Brittany

S: para que no se encuentre contigo pues-dije en un tono de desagrado

_Quinn se acerco y al oído me dijo_

Q: San ten cuidado con lo que le digas además esta borracho-lo dijo preocupada

S: Si lo sé pero mira como se queda viendo a Brittany y ella solo sonríe por ser amable

_Mi hermano se sentó al lado de Brittany y le conversaba, ella solo se limitaba a sonreír Mamá oportunamente-lo dijo de manera sarcástica - me llamo_

MS: ¿qué pasa hija? ¿Por qué esa cara?

S: Mamá es que Gonzalo y sus amigos se fueron a sentar al lado de nosotras y Gonzalo está molestando a Brittany aparte esta ebrio.

MS: Mira si se pasa con ella o le dice algo yo misma lo sacare de allí pero ahora quiero que me ayudes con estas cosas después tu y yo nos vamos a sacar a tu hermano.

_Me quede ayudando a mi mamá en la cocina, habían pasado unos 20 minutos cuando Rachel entro corriendo_

R: Santana, tienes que venir!

_Mi mama y yo salimos siguiendo a Rachel y vimos a mi hermano discutiendo con Quinn y a Brittany llorando_

S: ¿qué paso Quinn?

Q: Es que el imbécil de tu hermano quiso besar a Brittany ella no se dejo y en la comenzó a jalar me metí a defenderla y este tarado me comenzó a insultar

HS: Es que yo no sé qué te metes tu con ella!Si ti noviecita es la otra o que ¿también te gusta ella? Hablada alterado

Q: De mi novia no hables, y si me meto porque Brittany es mi amiga también-Quinn comenzó a aumentar el tono de su voz

_Mi indignación era inmensa quería golpear a mi hermano_

S: Gonzalo pídele disculpas a Quinn y a Brittany ahora y no te vuelvas a meter con ella

HS:¿ A Quinn? ¿Y porque si solo le estoy diciendo la verdad? y a Brittany ¿por qué?

S: Te dije que le pidas disculpas!

MS: Hija ten cuidado con lo que haces

HS: ¿tu porque tanto la defiendes?, que ella se defienda sola, a demás ella también quería

_Ya para este momento estábamos gritando_

S: Te lo estoy advirtiendo….discúlpate!

HS: ¿y si no le pido disculpas? ¿Qué va a pasar?

S: te las tendrás que ver conmigo

Hs: y tu quien eres para defenderla? ¿Quién? !

S: Demonios! Es mi novia…entiende!

_La cara de mi hermano palideció, todos voltearon a mirarme, Brittany dejo de llorar y cuando voltee mi papá había visto toda la escena_

PS: ¿qué dijiste Santana? ¿Tu novia? ¿De verdad dijiste eso?.. Contestamee!-Grito

_Yo simplemente baje la cabeza y sin decir nada asentí. Nunca había visto esa cara de mi padre, la mire a mamá y ella solo tenía su mano en la boca y movía la cabeza hacia los lados, mi hermano me miraba totalmente confundido y Brittany me miraba con miedo, pero no a mi sino a lo que vendría después de mi confesión_

PS: quiero que todos se vayan todos…Todos !... Menos tu-Señalo a Brittany

* * *

Hola ¿como han estado? de verdad espero que bien! Como lo prometí a algunas personas hoy subo dos capítulos de este fic

denle las gracias a Gaby por ella subí los dos =) (Gaby espero tus revierws)

Espero que sigan comentando, últimamente he tenido pocos comentarios y siento que ya no les gusta y eso desmotiva mucho ya que para las personas que están cercanas a mi saben que casi toda la semana me la paso escribiendo y pensando nuevas ideas para hacerlos felices

Este cap se lo dedico a mi esposa Pamela ! Keep Holding on ! =) Te quieri

Les dejo un super beso y espero sus comentarios

Cristina =)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._**

* * *

_Salimos de la mano de casa de Santana de la mano como siempre y ya desde hace casi dos años que no sabemos caminar de otra forma que no sea de la mano, nos miramos y Quinn me sonrió, amaba su sonrisa y la manera de mirarme, volteo nuevamente hacia el horizonte y sin darme cuenta me abrazo por la cintura y jalo hacia su cuerpo para caminar abrazadas por la calle_

Q: Me gusta cuando te abrazo así, siento que te haces chiquita, mas chiquita aun

_Quinn me hablaba de manera dulce_

R: ¿ te burlas de mi, cielo?

Q: Yo, de ti nunca amor

_Quinn poso un dulce beso en la frente y seguimos caminando_

R: "amor"… adoro escuchar cuando me llamas así

Q: eres mi amor Rachel, no encuentro otra manera de llamarte

R: Me haces sonrojar

Q: Tanto tiempo juntas y aun te sonrojas como la primera vez

R: ¿aun recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

Q: como si fuera ayer

* * *

**_Quinn llegaba entrando a aquella escuela, era nueva y tenia temor cuando una chica casi de su edad de cabello negro y largo se acerco a ella, le ofreció ayudarla a encontrar su aula y cuando ya lo habían encontrado Quinn le pregunto a esta chica que como se llamaba aquel ángel que la había ayudado, la chica solo respondió "me llamo Rachel" y desapareció ente la gente._**

* * *

R: ¿de verdad pensabas que era un ángel?

Q: naaaahh tonteras de una chica de 14 años

_Quinn volteo a ver a Rachel que la miraba con el ceño fruncido la abrazo con fuerza y poso un dulce beso en sus labios_

Q: Claro que pensaba en ese momento que eras un ángel tu sonrisa y tu amabilidad cautivaron mi corazón pero ahora pienso que eres el ángel de mi vida

_Rachel devolvió el beso que antes su novia le había dado_

R: En ese momento también me sentí atraída por ti

Q: lo sabia!

R: ¿Nada modesta no?

_Quinn volvió la mirada hacia Rachel alzo sus manos que se encontraban entre lazadas y les dio un tierno beso_

R: Y ahora que lo pienso, si te cautive tanto desde un principio ¿porque te hiciste la difícil?

* * *

**_Todos sus compañeros se encontraban en el patio de su casa, era cumpleaños de Rachel, Quinn se encontraba coqueteando con uno de sus compañeros de clase, Rachel no podía con sus celos en su mente pensaba que Quinn sentía lo mismo , tantas noches de largas sesiones por chat tantos mensajes de texto con coqueteos explícitos, no entendia que sucedía, hasta que se le ocurrió jalar a Quinn al interior de su casa llevarla a su dormitorio y decirle que ya no aguantaba más que porque hacia eso a lo que Quinn contesto que no tenía nada de malo o porque no lo haría a lo que Rachel grito" no te das cuenta que me gustas" ,Quinn se lanzo a los brazos de Rachel agradeciéndole quien fuera ella quien lo dijera porque ella no se atrevía_**

* * *

Q: Tenía miedo Rach, a que me rechazaras y que aparte de perder la oportunidad de ser mi novia también perdería a una gran amiga

R: Lo importante es que estamos juntas ahora y que hice bien en actuar de manera impulsiva

Q: Como siempre

_Quinn volteo un poco a mirar a Rachel quien ante lo dicho solo atino a reírse_

Q: Me encanta tu sonrisa y el sonido de tu risa

R: ¿así? Y eso porqué

Q: porque si ríes o sonríes siento que estoy haciendo bien mí trabajo de hacerte feliz

R: ¿así me ría cuando no debo?

* * *

**_Quinn dejaba a Rachel en su casa después de su segunda cita, ella tenía pensado que ese día por fin la besaría, se acerco muy despacio hacia ella y poso delicadamente sus labios en los de Rachel, ella correspondió y se dio cuenta que abriendo los labios delicadamente podría intensificar mas aquella muestra de amor cuando Quinn se animo a tomar de la cintura a Rachel lo único que atino a hacer es reír sin parar lo que provoco que los padres de Rachel salieran por la ventana y se dieran cuenta que la salida de las chicas no era solo una simple salida de amigas_**

Q: aun no puedo olvidar la mirada de tu padre de manera acusadora pensando que te hacia algo

R: Si! Lo siento mi amor

Q: ayy Rachel a estas alturas me dices lo siento cuando tus padres están mas que felices con lo nuestro

_Llegaron a la casa de Quinn quien invito a Rachel a ingresar, la casa se encontraba en completo silencio por lo que pensaron que la madre de Quinn estaría dormida, entraron al cuarto y Quinn jalo a Rachel contra su cuerpo y se fundieron en un beso cargado de amor y deseo_

Q: Amor vamos a la cama ¿sí?

_Quinn jalo a Rachel hacia su cama, retiraron las sabanas y se quitaron la ropa para quedar en ropa interior, se acostaron y se taparon con un cobertor_

Q: amor me parece tan mágico que estemos aquí juntas

R: si, tantas cosas que pasamos,

Rachel alzó la mirada para ver los hermosos ojos de su amada

R: y pensar que aquí me hiciste mi primera cena romántica

Q: que termino en nuestra primera vez

* * *

**_Quinn y Rachel se encontraban terminando aquella cena que Quinn preparo para ellas por cumplir tres mese juntas, Rachel estaba sumamente feliz ante tal demostración de amor de quien ahora era su novia, como muestra de agradecimiento Rachel se acerco a Quinn y comenzó a besarla, sin darse cuenta se encontraban tendidas en aquella cama, la luz de las velas que Quinn había colocado en esa improvisada mesa era lo único que iluminaba, llenaban sus rostros de besos caricias cuando el calor de la pasión empezó a gobernar sus cuerpos y ellas simplemente obedecían a lo que sentían,Quinn retiro las prendas de Rachel quien la miraba de manera nerviosa, en un momento Quinn pregunto a Rachel si estaba segura de continuar a lo que Rachel contesto ayudando a retirar las prendas de su amaba,los besos y las caricias ya eran parte de ellas, aquellos cuerpos ahora desnudos totalmente inundados por el deseo empezaron aquello en lo cual ambas eran nuevas,cuando menos se dieron cuenta ellas habían el amor se entregaban una a la otra, sincronizaron sus cuerpos de tal manera que ambas podían disfrutar de aquello juntas, lo hicieron juntas , se sintieron juntas y llegaron juntas, Quinn levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de la mujer que se había entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma y le dijo que ahora nada en este mundo las separaría, que ahora se pertenecían y que nada malo pasaría entre ellas a lo que Rachel simplemente respondió con un "Te Amo" para comenzar nuevamente a fundir sus cuerpos intentando hacerse una nuevamente._**

* * *

_Quinn y Rachel que ahora se encontraban desnudas, cubiertas con aquel cobertor que les proporcionaba calor en este momento._

Q: Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir

R: Si, ya me di cuenta, hoy lo pusiste en practica

Q: Hey! Bien que te gusto o no

R: Pues no

_Rachel quedo mirando a Quinn que se alejo un poco de su cuerpo y la miro algo molesta_

R: No me vas a decir que te molestaste

Q: No te dire entonces

R:Quinn !

Q:Quee!

R: Recorde la primera vez que te enojaste así conmigo

* * *

**_Rachel quedo en encontrarse con Quinn a las 5:00pm irían a una exposición de pinturas a la que Quinn había planeado ir ya hace dos semanas, tenían que llegar puntual y Quinn hizo énfasis a la palabra "puntual" eran las 5:10 de la tarde y Rachel no se aparecía, tenía el teléfono apagado y no daba ninguna señal de vida. Siendo casi las 6:00pm de la tarde se apareció una Rachel muy tranquila diciéndole a Quinn que confundió la hora que pensó que ella le había dicho 6 y no 5 Quinn se molesto mucho diciéndole a Rachel que ella jamás le prestaba atención a las cosas que decía pero que si se trataba de ella si seguro que hubiera ido a sacarla de los pelos de su casa , Quinn le pidió a Rachel que por favor se vaya de su casa si no quería seguir discutiendo, siguieron enojadas los siguientes dos días y Rachel pudo conseguir el perdón de Quinn llevándola al fin a aquella exposición que quería ir con estradas que se esforzó mucho en conseguir y prometiéndole que jamás olvidaría o confundiría algo que su novia le pidiera_**

* * *

_Quinn miro a Rachel y no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada ante acordarse de aquella pelea_

Q: actué de manera engreída verdad amor

R: Estabas en todo tu derecho, yo olvide la cita, lo siento

Q: Pero ya no nos acordemos de eso mejor si

_Quinn le regalo un pequeño beso Rachel quien tomo del rostro a Quinn para intensificar mas el beso, era un beso lleno de amor,se demostraban que a pesar del tiempo las peleas lo buenos y malos momentos ellas seguían juntas y sin intensiones de separarse, se amaban y se lo demostraban a diario, tenían la bendición que las familias de ambas desde un principio las apoyaron y estaban muy contentos de que estuvieran juntas, realmente ellas eran una para la otra y solo ellas sabían que su relación recién empezaba, tenían muchos planes juntas y poco a poco los harían haciendo realidad_

_La mañana llego para ellas, la madre de Quinn les aviso que ya había amanecido y les aviso que el desayuno estaba listo_

_Las chicas bajaron a desayunar y en la mesa se encontraba toda la familia de Quinn, era domingo y eso era costumbre en su familia_

_Rachel era parte de la familia, pasaba un ameno momento haciendo bromas con la hermana de Quinn y el padre de la ultima se reía siendo la madre quien las controlaba para que terminaran el desayuno de una manera tranquila._

_Cuando todos habían terminado y cada uno regreso a su habitación, Quinn se quedo con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos estaban en cualquien otra parte menos en aquella mesa_

R: Que sucede amor, ocurre algo

Q: No es nada, simplemente que te veía jugar con mi hermana a mi padre reírse contigo y a mi madre regañarte como si fueras una más de sus hijas, y me acorde de Santana y Brittany

R: Es cierto, no supimos nada de ellas desde que salimos de su casa

Q: Santana puede ser molesta de vez en cuando, pero tiene un gran corazón y más si se trata de Brittany, solo espero que las cosas entre ella y su papa se hayan dado de la mejor manera

R: Si… yo también…

_Rachel era ahora la que quedo perdida entre las nubes,Quinn la observaba esperando que dijera algo mas_

Q: Ahora la que se fue a otra parte fuiste tú

R: Es que me dejaste pensando en la chicas

Q: Pensemos que les fue bien sino creo que Santana ya me hubiera llamado y a ti Brittany no crees

R:Si, pero sabes

Q: Que amor

R: Se me acaba de ocurrir algo para que estén tranquilas y disfruten de ellas sin que nadie las moleste

Q: Esa mirada picara tuya me encanta, pero cuéntame, de que se trata

_Rachel empezó a relatarle la grandiosa idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, al recordar todos los buenos momentos con Quinn creyó que sus amigas también merecían sembrar momentos inolvidables para ellas y si ella tenía que hacer de nada madrina y ayudarlas no lo dudaba, sabía que Quinn estaría de acuerdo con ella, se trataba de ayudar a sus amigas y ellas tendrían el perfecto plan_

* * *

_Me encanto escribir esta capitulo, si bien es cierto amo a Brittana las Faberry estan ocupando un lugar en mi corazon y si sigo teniendo seguidoras Faberry hace mas de estos caps dedicados a ellas_

_Este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga Natalie y a su novia Lucia ! que son recontra Faberry y Natalie esperaba leer este capitulo para ustedes amigas_

_Les dejo muchos besos_

_Espero sus reviews _

_Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta_

_Cristina 3_


	11. Chapter 11

**___Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._**

* * *

_Alguna vez has sentido que si alguien se te queda viendo a los ojos de una manera muy intensa ¿podría matarte? Pues así me miraba papá, nunca lo había visto así antes, jamás en mi vida me había mirado así, siempre fui la niña de papá y ahora parecía que el quería fulminarme con la mirada,_

_La casa lucia como si fuera una casa abandonada o más bien era una fiesta abandonada, aun se podían ver restos del pica-pica en el piso, platos sin ser terminados de comer, regalos que no habías sido abiertos y la banda de música arreglándose para retirarse, ya el ambiente de alegría se había convertido en uno lleno de incertidumbre y tal vez temor_

_Mi mama acompaño a los músicos a la salida, les dio su paga y cerró la puerta, y se quedo mirando toda la casa, su rostro lucia triste no sé si era porque la fiesta había sido arruinada, porque tal vez habían gastado mucho dinero en ello o porque veía lo que se me venía al enfrentar a mi padre, pero me sentía mal por mama, no me gustaba que este así, realmente me sentía mal._

_Brittany y yo estábamos sentadas en el mueble grande de mi casa tomadas de las manos muy fuertemente, mamá sentada en una silla al lado y papa frente a mí sobre una pequeña banca_

PS: Gonzalo, Daria a sus habitaciones...Ahora!  
_Mis hermanos corrieron desesperadamente pero cuando subí la mirada vi a mi hermano con la cabeza fuera de su cuarto mirando la escena_  
_Papá volteo su vista a mamá, la quedo mirando un rato, ella devolvió su mirada a él y se cruzo de brazos, eso quería decir que mama estaba nerviosa, podría afirmar que más nerviosa que yo._

PS: ¿tu sabias de esto?-_ le dijo a mama, pero el hablo en un tono mucho más tranquilo, se dirigía a la mujer que amaba_

MS: si, lo sabia-_respondió ella muy tranquila sin perder el contacto visual con el_

PS: No te voy a preguntar porque no me lo contaste_-le decía a mamá_ -pero yo se que tu sabias que yo lo sospechaba ¿cierto?

MS: si tienes razón- _volvió a contestar en todo tranquilo_

_Por mi mente pasaba aquello que ellos hablaban, realmente mi padre lo sospechaba y mi mama lo sabía, porque mama nunca lo dijo, porque papa nunca me lo pregunto,_

_Papá volteo a mirarme y comenzó a hablar_

PS: Cuando tenias 5 años te caíste de rodillas fuera de la casa de tus abuelos, te hiciste un gran corte y yo me asuste, pero tu volteaste y me dijiste papi yo soy súper valiente y esto no me duele y desde día me di cuenta que criaba a una mujer valiente...

_Se quedo callado unos minutos y yo aguantaba el llanto, Brittany me tenía fuertemente de la mano_

PS: Hoy volví a ver a esa mujer valiente, defendiendo a su_-guardo silencio unos segundos_- a su novia_- suspiro muy fuerte y se levanto de la banca en la que se encontraba , comenzó a caminar por la sala de nuestra casa y acariciaba cada fotografía en la que yo me encontraba, mecía la cabeza hacia los lados, quería tratar de entrar en su cabeza para saber qué era lo que él sentía pero no podía, quería llorar pero me aguantaba, tenía que demostrarle que aun yo era esa mujer valiente que él me pensaba, regreso a sentarse y levanto la vista hacia mi_

PS: hace cuanto que estas de novia con la señorita

S: casi tres meses-_dije sin mostrar sentimientos pero mi voz se escuchaba entre cortada, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta_

PS: Casi tres meses_-repitió_- pensé que era menos-_ rio con ironía_

PS:¿ la quieres?-_siguió hablando_

S: No- _me quede en silencio unos minutos y sentí la mano de Brittany apretándome fuertemente_-la amo mucho _-mi corazón se acelero a mil al darme cuenta que verdaderamente amaba a Brittany, ella volteo me miro y vi como no podía contener la emoción de lo que yo había dicho_

PS: ¿y tú quieres a mi hija?-_miraba a Brittany_  
B: También la amo mucho-_y sobre sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar algunas lágrimas, ella ya no pudo aguantar mas_

PS: Sabes Santana, a mi no me importa si eres gay, si quieres ser astronauta o si quieres mudarte con amazonas, lo que me duele es que no hallas sido valiente para contarme lo que te pasaba

Cuando empezó a sospechar tu relación con la señorita me sentí completamente confundido, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo manejar una situación así, así que les pregunte a algunas personas y me dijeron que tratara de ser amable contigo y con la señorita, también me dijeron que me acercara a ti para conversar pero como sabia he intuía que ya habías hablado con tu madre, espere paciente para que tu tuvieras la valentía de contarme, espere y espere y nunca lo vi.

_Se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentado yo me pare también sin soltar la mano de Brittany, mi papa vio aquello y tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y me dio un beso en la frente_

PS: Buenas noches -_y comenzó a subir las escaleras_

_Mi madre se levanto y me abrazo fuerte, y comencé a llorar, ella un llanto de frustración, dolor no quería haber hecho sentir así a mi padre_.

MS: Tranquila cariño-_hablaba mama en tono cariñoso y suave_-ya verás que todo se solucionara pronto.

S: ¿Lo prometes?

MS: Lo prometo mi amor

_Y mi madre continúo abrazándome un momento más, luego dirigió su mirada a Brittany y no pudo evitar abrazarla tambié_n

MS: Se que esta no fue la manera pero bienvenida a la familia Brittany

B:Gracias señora L, y disculpe por..

MS: No te disculpes por nada_-la interrumpió_-tranquila ya verás que todo mejorara ¿sí?

_Brittany simplemente asintió y volvió a abrazar a mama_

MS: Bueno cariño creo que es mejor que lleves a Brittany a su casa, ya es tarde

S: Si mama

B: Adiós señora L.

MS: No digas adiós Brittany , es hasta luego

_Mi madre sonrió a Brittany , yo la tome de la mano y caminamos hacia la salida .Abrí la puerta y vi la obscuridad de la noche, la luna estaba llena ,se veía realmente hermosa ,mire a Brittany que también había fijado su vista en aquel satélite que era suyo y era la conexión de nuestro amor._

T_omadas de la mano continuamos caminando sin decir nada, cuando mi princesa empezó a hablar_.

B: San, de verdad ¿me amas?-_se ruborizaron sus mejillas_

S: Te amo mucho Brittany

_Ella comenzó a dar saltitos y aplaudir a la vez, para luego abalanzarse sobre mi_

B: También te amo Santana y vamos a estar juntas siempre

S: Siempre

_Le di un pequeño beso en los labios para luego continuar caminando._

_El resto del camino fue silencioso, no podía quitarme las palabras de mi padre, no podía creer que el pensara que yo no era valiente, como le daba a entender que todo ocurrió tan rápido, o tal vez simplemente¿ fui cobarde?_

_Brittany pudo notar que yo andaba más en otra parte que a su lado._

B:Amor.. Ven por favor.

_Brittany me llevo hasta el parque, si, el mismo parque en el que por primera vez me atreví a hablarle, en donde nos gustaba caminar de vez en cuando, aquel parque que separaba nuestras casas y en el que amábamos estar._

_Ella me llevo hasta aquel árbol donde solíamos apoyarnos, se sentó y jalo mi cuerpo hasta ella para que yo me sentara en su regazo. Acaricio cariñosamente mi rostro y empezó a hablar._

B: Mi amor ¿qué es lo que te sucede?,¿ por qué estas así?

S:Es por todo lo que sucedió, me quede pensando si era lo suficiente valiente para estar contigo, para enfrentarme a tus padres cuando ellos se enteren, para enfrentar lo nuestro ante este mundo tan grande

B: Santana mírame_-tomo mi rostro y la quede mirando fijamente a los ojos_-alguna vez tu me dijiste que tomara tu mano y tenga miedo. Pues ahora yo te digo lo mismo, tómame de la mano y tengamos miedo juntas, yo no te dejare sola, y ya verás que todo se soluciona y no quiero que pienses que no eres valiente, porque si tuviste la valentía de defenderme de tu propio hermano sé que me podrías defender ante el mundo.

_Quede totalmente conmovida ante las palabras de Brittany, siempre era yo quien era la fuerte para ella pero ella ahora me sorprendía siento tatamente fuerte para mi, mi sostén, quien me hacía sentir segura y que se me quitara el temor que sentía. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y comencé a besarla, era un beso que transmitía amor y gratitud un beso en el que sin palabras nos decíamos nuevamente cuando nos amábamos._

_Nos separamos lentamente y la acompañe hasta la puerta de su casa, ya era tarde y no podía demorar._

S: Derrepente no podremos vernos mañana por todo lo sucedido pero prometo que te llamare y te estaré mandando mensajes también ¿si?

B: Esta bien San lo que tu digas está bien, aunque te voy a extrañar

S: Dicen que también es bueno extrañarse de vez en cuando, así que aprovechemos eso ¿está bien? Cambia esa carita de tristeza que aunque mañana no nos veamos tenemos una semana sin clases y podremos ir a la playa o a donde tú quieras ¿está bien?

B: ¿de verdad a la playa?

S: Si de verdad

B: Y también podemos comprar helados

S: Todos los que tú quieras

_Ella sonrió y salto hacia mis brazos, allí estaba ella, llena de ternura e inocencia un momento y al siguiente me daba las mejores palabras de aliento que podían existir, esa era ella mi novia, mi Brittany_

S: ya princesa me voy, y una cosa mas

B: Dime San

S: Te amo Brittany

_Con una inmensa sonrisa tomo mis manos y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos respondió_

B: Te amo Santana

_Camine hacia mi casa con mi cabeza pensando mil cosas, el haberme dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada y amando a Brittany, el que mi papa allá reaccionado de esa manera y de lo poco valiente que me sentía ,pero bueno ya había dado aquel paso y ya no había marcha atrás_  
_Entre a mi habitación me tire sobre la cama y otras dudas gobernaban mi cabeza pensé ,que tal vez mis papas estuvieran peleando por mi culpa o ese sentimiento de que mi papá no me viera de la misma manera ,me sentía mal porque me sentía culpable por arruinar el cumpleaños de mi hermano al cual no quería ver a la cara no sé si de vergüenza o enojo._

_Golpearon a la puerta de mi habitación y pensé que podría ser mi padre, invite a pasar a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado y jamás imagine que podría ser mi hermano_

_Se acerco despacio al ver que yo me sobresalte de la cama y quede sentada con las piernas cruzadas como si estuviera en meditación, el jalo la silla de la computadora y empezó a hablar_

HS: Santana la verdad….. Lo que pasa es que…. Yo….

_Y allí estaba el tratando de no sé qué decirme, yo no le quería hablar, sentía que era su culpa que todo hubiera salido de esa manera, si tal vez el no hubiera tomado tanto, si no se le hubiera acercado a Brittany pero en este momento ya no podía pensar en que hubiera pasado si… las cosas estaban hechas y no podíamos retroceder el tiempo_

S: Que quieres Gonzalo ve al punto

HS: quiero pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido, de verdad no pensé que las cosas se iban a dar así yo…. Yo realmente pensaba que Brittany y tu solo eran amigas, a pesar de los comentarios de los chicos de la escuela y..

S:¿ Comentarios de los chicos de la escuela?-_lo interrumpí y me puse a pensar que la gente ya hablaba de mi_-¿que has escuchado?

HS: Bueno eso, que Brittany y tu eran novias o algo así, que siempre te veían de la mano con ella y pues que eras amiga de las chicas mas gays de la escuela ósea Quinn y Rachel

_Me quede pensando en lo que él me decía, me pregunte si realmente a mi me importaba que la gente hablara de mi, si tal vez un poco pero ya no me sentía mal la verdad ya después de todo lo sucedido no me importaba._

_Mire a mi hermano y realmente se veía afligido, estaba bastante avergonzado y pues decidí continuar aquella conversación_

S: Gonzalo,¿ a ti te importa que yo este con Brittany?,¿ te importa que ella sea mi novia?

HS: No San, no me importa, pero no te voy a mentir que me sorprende bastante, nunca te imagine a ti con una chica y pues es extraño, siempre me imagine que le partiría la cara a algún imbécil si te hacia llorar pero pues ahora la situación cambia

_No hice otra cosa que reír, ver la manera en la que agachaba la cabeza y se la tomaba con la mano en todo de preocupación hizo sentir ternura hacia ello jale del brazo y lo abrace fuerte, me sentí agradecida de tener el apoyo ahora también de mi hermano._

S: Gracias, pero ahora hay algo que falta, algo más que tienes que hacer

HS: Lo que quieras hermanita

S: Primero tienes que pedirle disculpas a Quinn y principalmente a Brittany que se quedo muy mal con todo esto y segundo tienes una deuda mas conmigo que después sabré como cobrarme ¿está bien?

_Asintió y se retiro de mi cuarto. Me cambie de ropa y me eche sobre las sabanas sin poder dormir, aun daba vueltas en mi cabeza todo lo sucedido hace pocas horas, cuando menos me di cuenta me quede dormida._

_La luz de un nuevo día hizo que despertara, mire el techo de mi cuarto y me di cuenta que dormí sin cobijarme, un golpe sobre la puerta de mi cuarto me hizo saltar, mi madre anunciaba que el desayuno estaba listo._

_Baje las escaleras de mi casa que aun se encontraba con signos de que hubo una gran fiesta, pero a diferencia de anoche todo estaba muy tranquilo, entre a la cocina donde se encontraban todos y todos voltearon a verme , mi madre lucia muy tranquila aparentemente para ella todo se encontraba bien, mi hermano traía la cabeza agachada parecía que el es el que recibió la reprimenda, mi hermanita lucia confundida, intercalaba miradas con todos, mi padre estaba muy serio con sus brazos cruzados sobre su barriga. Todos nos encontrábamos en un perfecto silencio compartiendo lo que podría decirse un desayudo familiar._

_Mi celular comenzó a sonar y todos voltearon a verme, sabían que mi padre odiaba que contestáramos los celulares en la mesa por lo que no le hice caso y deje que sonara, a los segundos siguió sonando y mi padre hablo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie._

PS: Contesta ese aparato antes de que me arrepienta de habértelo comprado y lo aviente por la ventana.

_Me dio miedo y salí a contestar._

S: ¿hola?

R: ¿Santana?

S: ¿Rachel?

R:Siii como estas como salió todo te encuentras bien vamos respóndeme nos has tenido a mí y a Quinn súper angustiadas y no sabíamos si ir a verlas o esperar hasta ahora y…

_Rachel no paraba de hablar, tan característico de ella_.

S: Rachel! Ya guarda silencio! Si quieres saber cómo esta todo cállate!

R: Esta bien, dime como esta todo.

S: Bueno todo está igual, mi padre no me habla y lo poco que dice lo hace sin mirarme,

R: Hable con Brittany hace un rato y está preocupada por ti, aun no la llamaste

S: No no he podido llamarla aun.

R: Pues la veras en un momento más,

S: ¿Y eso?

R: Lo que pasa es que quiero decirles algo a ti y a Brittany pero quiero hacerlo con las dos juntas, es una idea que se nos ha ocurrido a Quinn y a mí pero lo hacemos porque queremos ayudarlas.

_Rachel comenzó a explicarme donde nos veríamos y dentro de cuanto para decirnos esa grandiosa idea que nos ayudaría a mí y a Brittany, yo solo espero que las cosas mejoren y si ellas nos iban a ayudar aceptaría juntarme con ellas._

* * *

_ **Hola como han estado todos ... espero que bien.**_

**_Me tome varios días para poder actualizar y para que la inspiración me llegara y llego asi que les prometo que no demorare en actualizar nuevamente el martes y así como antes entre los viernes y los partes_**

**_Espero realmente que les guste el cap, se vienen muchas cosas y saben que sus opiniones me importan_**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que dejan sus reviews que me preguntar por twitter cuando actualizo y me reclaman las cosas que escribo de verdad Gracias_**

**_Este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga Natalie que en estos dias que me sentí triste me dio mucho apoyo y animo de verdad gracias amiga y que disfrutes tu fin de semana, por cierto Saludos a Lucia =)_**

**_Pero principalmente el capitulo me lo dedico a mi ! _**

**_Besos a todos _**

**_Cristina _**


	12. Chapter 12

_ **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación..**_

* * *

_¿Creo en el presentimiento? ¿Es posible que yo tenga un sexto sentido?, o es que desde que Rachel me dijo lo que tenía planeado yo me sugestione en que era lo que se venía, la verdad no lo sé pero ahora aquí parada bajando mis cosas del auto de los padres de Rachel sabia que las cosas con Brittany cambiarían._

_La gran idea que a Rachel se le ocurrió fue llevarnos a Britt y a mí a su casa de campo, claro que estaríamos con ella , Quinn y sus padres pero la idea de pasar dos días con Brittany fuera de todo lo que nos rodea para mí fue totalmente __genial._

* * *

_El permiso fue mi primer temor pero los padres de Rachel fueron personalmente a mi casa a decirles a mis padres lo bueno que seria para mí el estar al aire libre, sin la rutina de la ciudad, que ayudaría a mi desarrollo y mil cosas más, es allí al verlos hablar que me di cuenta que Rachel tenia a quien salir. El permiso de Britt fue más sencillo, los padres de Britt conocían a Rachel de toda la vida y cuando ella fue a decirles que irían al campo con la familia de esta sus padres no dudaron en aceptar._

_Todo el camino veía la mirada coqueta de Brittany quien me mandaba mensajes diciéndome lo emocionada que estaba de pasar dos días conmigo y que sería la primera vez que dormiríamos juntas ,yo le respondía que estaba igual de emocionada que ella que amaba la idea de pasar estos días juntas olvidándonos de todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana. Quinn y Rachel también se mandaban mensajes pero puedo apostar que por las miradas que se lanzaban sus risas nerviosas que los mensajes que ella se enviaban no eran nada inocentes_

_Llegamos a la casa de campo todo era hermoso, había una colina con flores de colores, grades arboles a nuestro alrededor y detrás de la casa un bello lago de que seguro desfrutaríamos, Britt miraba todo a su alrededor con cara de niña en navidad ,ella estaba realmente contenta y eso me hacia feliz ,me acerque por atrás y la abrace por la cintura apoyando mi mentón sobre su hombro._

S: ¿estás contenta?

B: ¿Contenta? Estoy más que eso! Estoy realmente feliz! No puedo esperar para ir al lago correr entre los árboles y dormir abrazada a ti!

_Sentí mariposas en mi panza dando volantines y mi corazón latía a mil_

S: yo también quiero dormir contigo entre mis brazos.

_Ella volteo y me tomo por la cintura yo tome su rostro entre mis brazos y nos dimos un delicado beso lleno de ternura, pero una voz chillona nos saco de aquella burbuja que solía acogernos a Brittany y a mi_

R: ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso que mis padres quieres hablar con nosotras?

_Ambas la quedamos mirando pero la que quería matarla era yo_

_Nos dirigimos hacia el auto y cuando llegamos allí uno de los padres de Rachel comenzó a hablar_

PR: Chicas ya pedimos que la cocina este equipada con lo necesario para que sobrevivan dos días, el sábado por la tarde vendremos a recogerlas, por favor no se metan en líos, cualquier cosa tienen los números de emergencia y del hotel donde estaremos ,no duden en llamar y sobre todo diviértanse y ámense mucho.

_¿Los padres de Rachel se irían y nos dejarían solas? ¿Era cierto todo esto?_

PR: ¿Alguna pregunta niñas?

Q: no Hiram creo que ya nos quedo claro nos portaremos bien

PR: Por eso es que te amamos tanto Quinnie, eres tan responsable! Cuidas a mi pequeña.

Q: Como siempre y diviértanse mucho

_Vi partir a los padres de Rachel en el mismo auto en el que nos trajeron, Quinn y Rachel nos quedaron mirando a mí y a Britt, estábamos totalmente sorprendidas no nos esperábamos esto, Quinn se nos acerco y se paro frente a nosotras que no cambiábamos la expresión._

Q: que les puedo decir...¿sorpresa?

S:Quinn ¿esto es enserio? ¿Vamos a estar solas dos días?

Q: si San ! Rachel y yo hablamos con su padres y aunque nos costo persuadirlos, ya conocen a Rachel y su grandioso poder de convencimiento, pero lo hicimos por ustedes se merecen atesorar momentos en su mente momentos especiales y si nosotras podemos ayudar lo haremos

_Las quede mirando a ellas que tenían una súper sonrisa me sentía tan agradecida_

S: Chicas de verdad gracias por lo que hacen por nosotras, saben que las cosas en mi casa no están bien y pensé que en estos días no vería a Britt pero esto es demasiado

Q: Estas cosas son las que hacen las amigas ¿no? Entonces disfrutemos

_Entramos a la casa, era muy bonita por dentro, había un gran comedor que estaba junto a una cocina bastante bien equipada al lado una sala en una especie de patio trasero donde se podía apreciar un hermoso jardín que se confundía con el gran paisaje que ya teníamos, cuatro habitaciones bien armadas con su respectivo baño los pisos eran de madera y la casa olía a pinos realmente era un lindo lugar._

R: Bueno chicas, ustedes ocuparan esta habitación, tienen televisión un dvd y pues allí pueden acomodar sus cosas

S: Oye como que tele y dvd ¿acaso no piensas que saldremos en algún momento?

R: Claro que si pero en la noche o más tarde pueden ver algo no se

B: Que ¿acaso no estaremos juntas las cuatro?

Q: Claro que si Britt pero nosotras ahora estaremos ocupadas un rato si ustedes quieren pueden salir ver tele o hacer cualquier otra cosa, mi novia y yo tenemos algo pendiente

_Quinn jalo a Rachel a la habitación que ellas compartirían y cerraron la puerta en nuestra cara, Britt volteo a mirarme y la tome de la mano para ingresar a la habitación que nosotras ocuparíamos_

B:San yo no me quiero quedar aquí encerrada, quiero salir, trepar esa colina , correr un poco no se

S:Yo tampoco quiero quedarme aquí así que acomodemos nuestras cosas y saldremos ¿está bien?.

_Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina, encontré fruta y prepare algunos sándwich, serví jugo en unas pequeñas botellas y todo lo coloque en unas canastas, regrese la habitación y Britt ahora acomodaba mis cosas, me quede viéndola en el marco de la puerta y nos imagine 10 años más en una linda casa ella arreglando todo y yo así llegando y viéndola, ella volteo a mirarme y corrió hacia mis brazos y me dio un dulce beso._

B: ¿Está mal que arregle tus cosas?

S: No amor no está mal, me gusta que tengas esa confianza para tomarlas y arreglarlas.

B: Entonces que bueno porque ya está todo listo.

S:Y que bueno que lo tengas todo listo porque yo tengo una sorpresa para ti

B:¿Sorpresa?¿ Para mí?

S:Si amor , sorpresa para ti

_Brittany salto mis brazos y comenzó a saltar y comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación donde se encontraban Quinn y Rachel pero se detuvo en seco_

S: ¿Que pasa amor?

_Brittany solo movía su mano en señal que me acercara hacia la puerta y escuchara._

Q: Estoy contenta de que las chicas estén aquí con nosotras

R: SI, aparte un poco de privacidad no les vendría bien

Q: Tu piensas que ellas no…. ¿ Nada?

R: No lo pienso lo se Brittany me cuenta todo

Q: ¿Y eso también te conto?

R: Claro

_Yo quede viendo a Brittany quien estaba con las mejillas coloradas, no quería seguir escuchando lo que Quinn y Rachel hablaban de nosotras así que tome a Brittany de la mano tome la cesta que prepare para nosotras y sin decir palabras salí de la casa._

* * *

_Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, Brittany el rostro agachado, estoy segura de que estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos pero yo no quería darle ninguna importancia, nos ubicamos bajo un gran árbol similar al que nos cobijaba en el parque cerca de nuestras casas, coloque una manta y acomode todo lo que había preparado, ella simplemente me miraba._

S: Sientate princesa

_Ella se acomodo donde se lo pedí pero seguía en silencio._

S:Brittany que sucede porque estas así

B:Porque… es que… yo no quería que tu pienses que yo ya quiero que tu y yo tú ya sabes..

S: A ver Brittany, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo no quiero?

B: Pues tu y yo no hablamos de eso, entonces se lo comente a Rachel y ella dijo que quizás tu no querías y no se

S: Princesa, claro que si quiero solo que pienso que estas cosas no se planean simplemente se dan aparte como que mucho sola no hemos estado pero ¿sabes algo?

B: No dime

S: Hoy podremos estar sola en una hermosa casa de campo y te aseguro que Rachel y Quinn también estarán ocupadas

_Brittany me sonrió de manera picara, ella también sabía que las cosas entre nosotras simplemente cambiarían_

_La tarde en ese improvisado picnic paso muy rápido, conversamos de cosas que tal vez por la rutina de la escuela y de nuestras casas no habíamos podido hablar, nos dijimos lo afortunadas que éramos al tenernos y Brittany decidió que ya era el momento de contarle a sus padres, por lo menos a su madre cuando llegáramos del campo que le pediríamos ayuda a mi mamá y así nosotras dejaríamos de ocultarnos, nos dimos cuenta que Quinn y Rachel estaban cerca así que decidimos levantar todo e ir por ellas._

Q: Bueno chicas tenemos que ir por la cena

S: ¿Y a donde es que tenemos que ir?

R: Es aquí fuera del complejo de casas de campo, mis padres dejaron dicho que nos tengan los almuerzos y la cenas listas así que vamos de una vez

_Comenzamos a caminar, ella delante de nosotras, y comenzamos a planear que mañana iríamos a pasear al pueblo pero que primero iríamos al lago que estaba cerca, todas queríamos disfrutar de él desde que llegamos allí_

* * *

_Ya en la casa acomodamos todo para cenar, colocamos las bebidas y disfrutábamos de un grato momento las cuatro , nos reíamos y disfrutábamos estar allí_

_A Rachel se le ocurrió poder una película, pero dijimos que seria romántica nada de muertos y zombis a pedido de Brittany y así fue, nos acomodamos en los muebles de la casa y empezamos a ver Titanic cuando casi al final de la película donde todas lloraban menos yo las luces de la casa de apagaron, las cuatro gritamos y sin previo aviso alguien llamo a la puerta._

B: Y si es uno de esos asesinos de las películas que nos hace ver Quinn

Q: No es ningún asesino Britt, Rachel anda abre

R: Por eso te amo Quinn puede ser un asesino y me mandas a abrir a mi

S: Vamos que voy contigo Rachel

_Detrás de la puerta se encontraba el administrados de este complejo de casas de campo indicándonos que por la lluvia habíamos sufrido un corte de electricidad pero que esperaba que en la mañana todo esté solucionado, nos facilito velas que Rachel se ocupo de colocar de forma "armoniosa para aparentar romanticismo" alrededor de toda la casa, y estas velas incluían la habitación que Brittany y yo ocupábamos_

R: Bueno chicas yo creo que ante los acontecimientos ocurridos el día de hoy nos vamos a dormir ya

Q: no quiero dormir

S: Oye! Ustedes no se cansan verdad

Q: La verdad…no

_Ellas comenzaron a reir y yo simplemente rode los ojos._

_La casa quedo iluminada con velas como si se tratara de una cena romántica en toda la casa, Quinn y Rachel se despidieron de nosotras y se fueron a su habitación, yo tome a Brittany entre mis brazos y ella me tomo por la cintura y así nos fuimos a nuestra habitación , nos cambiamos de ropa yo me puse unos shorts y un polo largo y ella se coloco unos pantalones largos de pijama no pude ver si eran ositos y patitos los que traía y un bivirí ,nos acostamos en la cama su cabeza sobre mi pecho yo acariciaba su cabello ,ninguna de las dos hablaba solo se escuchaba el latido de nuestros corazones y en esa posición nos quedamos dormidas._

* * *

_Me desperté en medio noche con una luz de vela que iluminaba mi rostro di la vuelta sobre la cama y tenía a Britt entre mis brazos, parecía un angelito era el ángel de mi vida, me levante de la cama debía asegurarme que ninguna otra vela haya quedado encendida, camine por la casa y me di cuenta que la única que había quedado era la de mi habitación, regrese a la cama y Brittany seguía dormida, la acomode entre mis brazos y así como estaba dormida le comencé a hablar_

S: Mi princesa te amo, quien iba a pensar que llegaríamos a estar juntas ¿verdad? Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, y recuerdo con claridad los días que te parabas a mi lado en la parada del bus y me decía en mi mente lo bella que eras, también el dia que me di cuenta que me gustabas más de lo que yo misma podría aceptar , me siento tan feliz a tu lado y siento que tú me haces mejor persona ,me siento indestructible que nadie puede conmigo mientras estas a mi lado y pues a cambio de eso yo prometo cuidarte y apoyarte en todas las cosas que te sucedan. No veo una vida a futuro sin ti en ella pero no se lo digas a nadie cuando seamos más grandes viviremos juntas y hasta tal vez tengamos hijos pero todo lo haremos juntas porque nada ni nadie podrá separarnos porque cuando el amor es verdadero ningún tipo de fuerza puede romperlo y lo nuestro es completamente verdadero mi mundo es un mejor lugar si tu estas en el, te amo tanto princesa!

B: yo también te amo Santana

_Me sorprendí porque pensé que ella dormía_

S: ¿hace cuanto que estas despierta?

B: lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que tú sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti y que no me equivoco al decir que eres el amor de mi vida

_Ya no dije nada más y calle sus palabras con un beso era de esos besos que te quitan el aliento de esos en los que no importa respirar sino fundirte y hacerte una con tu amor, cuando menos de mi cuenta la tenía sobre mi ,nuestros besos comenzaron a hacerse mas pasionales y no tenían control , aproveche nuestras posiciones y retire el bivirí que traía Britt y me quedo mirando algo ruborizada_

S: eres hermosa Brittany

_Ella simplemente continuo besándome ,me di cuenta que yo debía quedar igual que ella así que con cuidado retire el polo que traía y ambas quedamos en brasier ,nuestros besos y caricias pedían por las contacto de nuestra piel así que sin preguntar me senté y viéndola a los ojos me quite el short y con la mirada le indique que retiraría su pantalón, ella simplemente obedecía a lo que yo ordenaba con mis ojos, antes de que ella vuelva a echarse sobre mi me quite el brasier y ella me quedo mirando nuevamente con ese temor y ganas que reflejaban_ _sus ojos_

S:¿quieres que me detenga?

B: no, no es eso sino que creo que yo no podre quitarme sola el bra

S: ¿quieres que yo lo haga por ti?

_Ella simplemente asintió y se hecho nuevamente sobre mí, continuamos besándonos y sin que ella se diera cuenta pose mis manos sobre su espalda y desabroche su brasier, ella soltó una risa nerviosa y continuamos besándonos, sin darme cuenta Brittany tomo la iniciativa y una de sus manos comenzó a bajar , acariciaba mi cuello y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar mis senos, yo la quede viendo a los ojos y ella me seguía con la mirada esperando a que tal vez yo la detenga pero no lo hice no quería que se detenga, sus labios dejaron los míos y comenzó a besar mi cuello eran besitos pequeños esparcidos por toda mi cara y mi cuello, era muy delicada con lo que hacía, en ese momento ella se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y empezó a besar mis senos con suma delicadeza yo me sentía tan nerviosa pero a la vez me sentía muy feliz, ella quedo sentada frente a mí y con una mirada picara pidió que retirara la ultima prenda que le impedía verme desnuda así que ambas nos quitamos la ropa interior y quedamos totalmente desnudas una frente a la otra desnudas y con todo el amor que nos teníamos, ella nuevamente se hecho sobre mi y pudimos sentirnos por completo ,por instinto comenzamos a movernos para poder sentir con más profundidad, ella se acercaba a mi oído y entre susurros decía que me amaba y yo le respondía callándola con mis besos cuando vi que nuestros cuerpos necesitaban más contacto pose una de mis manos en su intimidad, ella al contacto expulso un gran suspiro que hizo que mi piel se erizara, ella imito el gesto y me comenzó a tocar también , nuestros te amos ahora estaban confundidos con nuestros gemidos, nuestras miradas se encontraron y a la vez nos entregamos una a la otra yo dentro de ella y ella dentro de mí ,las dos siendo una, sentí que araño mi espalda y supe que llegaría al éxtasis al cual yo estaba cerca también ambas aceleramos los movimientos y en un grito de placer ambas caímos rendidas en la cama, Brittany automáticamente se encendió en mi cuello y yo la tomaba por la cintura_

B: Santana, realmente te amo, ahora soy completamente tuya

S: Princesa siempre fuiste mía y siempre lo serás ¿está bien?

B: está bien San

_Nos acomodamos en la posición inicial en la que nos acostamos, ella sobre mi pecho y yo acariciando su cabello, la diferencia era que ahora estábamos desnudas y nuestros corazones latían más rápido y a la vez._

_Ambas sabíamos que las cosas entre nosotras cambiarían, claro nos hicimos mas unidas con aquella demostración de amor las cosas entre nosotras ahora eran mucho más reales._

* * *

_ Primero, Lo siento muchoo! de verdad quise actualizar antes pero no pude, primero porque el martes fue el cumple de mi mami, segundo porque estuve muy mal de ánimos , tengo algunos problemas en mi casa que me tienen con la cabeza en otra parte menos aqui, y tercero, porque se me hizo bastante difícil escribir este cap no se porque, tenia las ideas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y me costo plasmarlas_

_Otra cosa, que pasa que no me dejan reviews? ya no les gusta el fic? mmmm siento que tiene menos acogida que antes pero para mis fieles seguidores yo jamas abandono lo que empiezo asi que esta historia tiene para rato_

_Gracias a ti (ya sabes quien y no quieres que diga tu nombre) Por haber contribuido con pequeñas ideas y por darme ánimos cuando lo necesite_

_Proxima actualización el viernes lo prometo_

_Les dejo mi Twitter Crisvillacorta_

_Besos_

_Cristina _


	13. Chapter 13

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._

* * *

_Te has fijado que hay días en los que te despiertas y afuera todo está nublado, miras el despertador y te das cuenta que estas despertando tarde, corres rápido hacia la ducha y el agua esta fría , te diriges hacia la cocina, te sirves el café que encuentras y está totalmente helado, vas a la calle y empieza a llover y contra todo pronóstico dices "Hoy será un gran día", porque tu celular suena y al darte cuenta que es el amor de tu vida quien llama ya nada puedes estar mal, esa persona especial hace que todo lo gris se vea de colores, Brittany hace que cada uno de mis días como si todos fueran mi cumpleaños, hace que todos mis días sean el mejor día de mi vida._

_A diferencia de un día gris la mañana nos brindaba los hermosos rayos de sol , yo seguía con sueño pero la lluvia de besos regalada por Britt comenzó a despertarme_

B: Santi, vamos despierta

S: Britt no quiero, ven acuéstate de nuevo a mi lado

B: San de verdad tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar

S: Esta bien princesa.

_Comencé a desperezarme, Brittany ya se encontraba bañada y cambiada para ir a desayudar y yo aun me encontraba desnuda enredada en las sabanas de la cama, ella me quedo viendo con esa mirada picara que yo amaba y yo me mordí el labio, la jale un poco hacia mí para besarla, cuando el sonido de la puerta nos hizo sobresaltar._

Q: Chicas, el desayuno está listo, pónganse decentes y salgan

_Brittany me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió a desayunar, ella si moría de hambre, yo entre a bañarme y alistarme. Cuando salí a la sala las tres se encontraban conversando y disfrutando de el desayudo, me dirigí a la mesa y le di un beso a Brittany sobre los labios y me senté a su lado_

Q: Hasta que por fin te dignaste a venir a desayudar

S:¿ Que y venia sin bañarme?

R: Bueno basta de charlas, cuénteme que tal durmieron todo bien

_Brittany y yo nos miramos y ambas nos sonrojamos, no podía borrar de mi mente la hermosa noche que había tenido_

B: Si dormimos muy bien, gracias por preguntar Rach

R: Yo siempre tan preocupada

S: Bueno ¿y qué haremos hoy?, o ¿también piensan encerrarse como ayer?

Q: Cuando no Santana con tus comentarios tan amorosos

S: Bueno Quinnie amada, ¿que tendremos para este hermoso día?

_Todas me miraron y comenzaron a reír, y yo no pude aguantar y me contagie de la risa te todas_

Q: Bueno primero iremos al lago a nadar un rato que desde que hemos llegado no hemos ido y no pienso dejar de ir

B: Yay que lindo yo quiero nadar allí, que mas Quinn

Q:Despues iremos al pueblo a almorzar allá donde fuimos ayer a recoger la cena, luego iremos a dar unas vueltas por el bosque para poder sacarnos fotos y esas cosas y en la noche hacemos una fogata aquí afuera con mashmelows y chocolate caliente que yo misma les preparare

B: Que lindo día planeaste Quinn

Q: Pues si así que vallan de una vez a ponerse sus trajes de baño que nos espera un largo día

_Todas nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos colocamos las ropas de baño_

B:¿ qué tal me veo San?

_Trague saliva era simplemente bellísima_

S: mi amor ven

_La jale y la coloque entre mis brazos_

S: no me importa cómo te vistas o que luzcas para mi siempre te veras bellísima!

_Ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y los atrajo a los suyos, empezó a besarme muy despacio luego sentí su lengua juguetear con la mía y comence a sentir mi piel erizarse al sentir como colocaba una de sus manos por debajo de mi ropa sentía su mano acariciar mi espalda y luego mi abdomen cuando luego la sentí subir hacia mis senos y tomar uno con fuerza para luego susurrar en mi oído, "quiero que lo hagamos de nuevo"._

_La tome por la cintura y la comencé a llevar hacia la cama, la hice sentarse y la empuje ligeramente para ponerme sobre ella una de mis manos comenzó a viajar hacia su intimidad cuando las voces de Rachel y Quinn nos sacaron de que acabábamos iniciar_

Q: Chicas ya vamos

R: Apúrense que el lago nos espera!

_Mire a Brittany mientras esa tenía un puchero en sus labios_

S: amor vamos ¿sí? Tenemos toda la noche para nosotras

B: Esta bien mi amor

_Salimos de la casa y nos empezamos a dirigir hacia el lago, Rachel y Brittany decidieron correr hacia el para ver quien se lanzaba mejor eso me dejo tiempo a solas con mi mejor amiga,_

Q: te la estas pasando bien

S: de maravilla

Q: que tal pasaron la noche ¿todo bien?

S: todo fue mágico Quinn, jamás pensé que hacer el amor fuera algo tan hermoso fuera del placer

Q: entonces… ¿lo hicieron?

S: si y moría de miedo

Q: ¿como te sientes con respecto a eso ahora?, ¿ella es la Rachel de tu Quinn?

S: siempre me has hecho reír con esa analogía, si es ella

_Quinn me abrazo colocando su brazo sobre mi hombro_

Q: estoy muy contenta por ti ¿sabes? Siento que Brittany está cambiando tu mundo y eso es bueno estoy feliz por ti

S: sabes que Quinn estoy totalmente enamorada no se que haría sin ella

Q: si es lindo estar así, te imaginas si nunca le hubieras hablado, te imaginas lo aburrido que hubiera sido venir al campo sin ella

S: Pues tienes razón, gracias por eso también

Q: ¿ y ahora que sigue?

S: ¿que sigue? ¿A qué te refieres? Q: a que es lo que sigue con respecto a tu relación con Brittany

S: ahh le pediré que se case conmigo

Q: ¿queee? ¿Tú estás loca? Ni yo le he pedido eso a Rachel que tenemos más tiempo

_Me ataque de risa la cara de Quinn de preocupación fue muy graciosa, ella me quedo mirando con cara de consternación creo que si hubiera podido matarme lo hubiera hecho_

Q: ¿y que es tan gracioso Santana?

S: es que si hubieras visto tu cara

Q: Respóndeme quieres, que no me parece nada gracioso tu chiste

S: ayy Quinn claro que quiero casarme con ella pero no ahora estamos muy chicas, por ahora llegando hablaremos con su madre y le contaremos la verdad y le diremos a mi mamá que nos ayude

Q: Bueno esa me parece una buena idea

S: Pues sí, aparte el cumpleaños de Brittany está cerca y no quiero problemas con sus padres

Q: si,¿ le harás algo especial?

S: claro ya te contare a su debido tiempo que ahora tengo ganas de entrar a ese lago.

_Nos acercamos a ese hermoso lado donde Rachel y Brittany ya se encontraban saltando y brincando me quede parada viendo como jugaban y les empecé a sacar fotos, Quinn se aventó a lago y comenzó a jalarlas de los pies a ambas y todo era risas , y por fin en muchos años podía decir que era feliz al punto de tener miedo, no podía creer que era tal dichosa y temí porque esta sensación terminara en algún momento, nuevamente ella me atrajo a la tierra nuevamente y me saco de la nube en la que me encontraba_

B: amor ¿en qué piensas? ¿Sucede algo?¿ acaso no quieres entrar al lago? Yo me siento como un pato!

S: Claro que quiero entrar solo que si me que pensando... pensaba en ti

B:¿en mi? ¿Si estoy aquí a tu lado? ¿Qué pensabas?

S: pensaba en lo feliz que soy a tu lado y que quiero que siempre estemos juntas

B:ayy San ¿eso te preocupa?

S: un poco

B: pero si ti y yo vamos a estar juntas siempre, eso es obvio somos almas gemelas

_Adoraba su inocencia_

S:Britt…¿ Te gustaría alguna vez tener un bebe conmigo?

_Me quedo mirando con cara de preocupación y luego de unos segundos respondió algo que jamás pensé_

B:esta bien San pero puede ser terminando el año escolar sino no tendremos con quien dejarlo y cuando el otro año yo esté en clases tu podrías cuidarlo o de repente tu mamá

_Yo la quede mirado y no podía creer lo que acababa de decir_

S: mi amor aun no podemos tener un bebe primero tenemos que casarnos

B: entonces nos casaremos antes de terminar las clases

_No pude contener mi risa y ella me miraba confundida_

S:Mi amor claro que haremos todo eso pero más adelante aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes como terminar la escuela ir a la universidad pero algo más sencillo es empezar por que tus papas se enteren que eres mi novia

B: Si San tienes razón, aunque la idea del bebe me encanto!

S: a mi también princesa

_Fuimos hacia al lago donde pasamos gran parte de la mañana jugando riéndonos._  
_Se nos fue el día y las cuarto moríamos de hambre así que nos dirigimos hacia el pueblo donde recogíamos el almuerzo pero al lugar de llevarlo a la casa nos quedamos en aquel pequeño restaurante donde también hubo una sesión de fotos y conversar de lo que haríamos al regresar a la ciudad claro en esos planes estaba el que haríamos en el cumple de Britt._  
_Salimos del restaurante y se me ocurrió algo_

S: Chicas las reto

Q:¿y a qué?

S: miren tenemos un gran bosque ustedes vayan por la derecha y nosotras por la izquierda la pareja que llegue primero invitara un cena en el restaurant que quiera a la otra ¿qué les parece?

R: vamos a ganar conozco el bosque mejor que ustedes

S: eso lo veremos

_Y comenzamos a caminar en rumbos opuestos, Brittany tenía muchas ganas de que yo acelere el paso_

B: San dale vamos rápido que quiero ganar la cena

S: No vamos a ganar Brittany

B: ¿qué? Vamos si podemos

S: No vamos a ganar por qué yo planeé algo

B: No entiendo

_La tome de la mano y la llegue hacia una parte de aque bosque donde sabia que nadie nos veria_

S: Sientate aquí

B: Pero San perderemos la

S:Shuuut no digas nada

_Empecé a besar su cuello sabia que eso le gustaría ella simplemente se dejo llevar, la fui echando en la espesa hierva de aquel bosque, mientras que mi boca seguía ocupada en su cuello y parte de su clavícula una de mis manos comenzó a juguetear con su ombligo ella daba pequeñas risitas ,pose mis ojos sobre los de ella sin quitar la mano de su abdomen_

S: eres tan hermosa

B:Te amo

_Inicie nuevamente pero esta vez me entretuve en sus labios, nuestros besos cada vez eran más pasionales y nuestros cuerpos empezaron a reaccionar ante el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, no me di cuenta en qué momento Britt había colocado ambas manos en mis senos, aproveche esta situación para colocar mi mano por debajo de sus shorts la sentí tan húmeda y eso termino de encenderme, se baje aquellas prendas que me impedían continuar con lo que habíamos iniciado he ingrese dentro de ella, soltó un gemido sobre mis labios que yo calle con un beso, continúe haciéndole el amor a mi novia a mi vida hasta que ella simplemente llego al éxtasis mirándome a los ojos y yo fui feliz_

_Le bese las manos mire sus ojos y me di cuenta que ese era el lugar donde yo quería estar._  
_Caminamos hasta la casa de regreso y Rachel se encontraba a fuera de la casa armando toda para la fogata nos miro y sonrió_

R:Quinn! Ya llegaron

Q: cara de que tienen de perdidas o se sexo salvaje en el bosque

_Brittany y yo nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reír no se si de vergüenza o de diversión pero me sentía contenta de tenerlas como amigas._  
_La noche llego rápido Quinn había preparado un sabroso chocolate caliente y al calor de la fogata tostábamos mashmelows , nos reíamos y discutíamos de a donde es que sería la cena a la que invitaría a las Faberry cuando Brittany interrumpió_

B: San y yo tendremos un bebe

_Rachel escupió todo el chocolate que tenía en la boca y a mí me dio un ataque de risa_

Q:queee!Primero que se casan y ahora ¿ya tendrán un bebe?

R:¿Se casaran antes que nosotras?

S:Yaa basta de confusiones!

Q: Ya habla de una vez

S: Haremos todo eso pero no ahora sino dentro de varios años solo que Britt está emocionada con la idea

B: si quería contarles eso es todo

R: Realmente me asustaste

Q:a mi también

_Terminamos aquel tiempo de fogata y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones , no hubo necesidad de pijamas esa noche porque hicimos el amor hasta quedar agotadas nos demostramos el cuanto nos amábamos nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma nos sentíamos afortunadas de tenernos._

* * *

_Hola como están ! Prometí que viernes y viernes aqui esta el capitulo _

_Me rei mucho escribiéndolo, y de verdad espero que les guste_

_Quiero agradecerles a las personas que dejan sus reviews y me escriben por el twitter de verdad me alegran el dia_

_Muchos besos para todos y pues les cuento que se viene el drama !_

_Espero sus comentarios como siempre_

_Buenas vibras para todos _

_Proximo cap entre el miercoles y el jueves _

_Cristina =) _


	14. Chapter 14

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._

* * *

**Querido diario:**

Antes que te cuente todo lo que me paso me puedes explicar ¿que hacías en la cocina? Porque yo puedo tener mala memoria y hasta a veces despistada pero hasta donde yo me acuerdo yo te deje aquí en el cajoncito de mi velador…estoy comenzando a creer que algún fantasma te movió de aquí, si porque otra explicación no le encuentro si fue un fantasma eso lo explica todo.

Por otro lado…San y yo hicimos el amor, fue mágico increíble no sabia que hacerlo nos uniría tanto, fue mas hermoso de lo que me imagine y no puedo esperar a que lo hagamos otra vez, el demostrarle a alguien cuando la amas no solo con palabras sino que también con actos es una de las mayores demostraciones de amor que uno puede dar.

Escucho la voz de mis padres cerca creo que es mejor que deje de escribir un rato, pero sabes estoy muy entusiasmada porque falta poco para mi cumpleaños y lo que más quiero es pasarla junto a mi Santi es el primer año que pasare a su lado el primero de muchos que vendrán…

* * *

_El estar al lado de la persona que amas es mágico, no importa el lugar, no importa el ambiente solo importan los momentos que puedas estar con ella._

_En mi mente ya había comenzado a atesorar esos momentos mágico con Brittany este fin de semana que pasamos juntas fue increíble, creo que esa es la palabra que lo describe mejor increíble._

_Ya habían pasado varios días desde que llegamos de los dos mejores días de mi vida, los padres de Rachel nos fueron a buscar, las cuatro salimos más que contentas de allí, en mi cabeza solo estaban las imágenes donde Brittany fue mía y yo de ella._

_Los días de esas vacaciones habían terminado ya , Salí como todos los días a la parada de bus para ver a mi princesa que desde lejos la veía con la mirada totalmente perdida su cabeza estaba en otro lado, hasta por la expresión de su rostro podía afirmar que algo le preocupaba._

S: Hey! Amor, ¿te encuentras bien?

B: Mi Santi!

_Y ella se perdió en mis brazos, se aferraba a mi muy fuerte_

B: ¿nunca me vas a dejar verdad?

S: No princesa, jamás te dejaría ¿Por qué me dices eso?

B: Es que hoy en la mañana escuche discutir muy feo a mis papas se echaban la culpa de algo y en algún momento escuche mi nombre, al final mi papá le dijo a mi mamá algo asi como que si la amaba pero que si las cosas no se solucionaban el la dejaría

S: ¿y no sabias de que hablaban, a que se referían?

B: No, no lo se

_En mi cabeza comenzaron a pasar muchas cosas, pensé que los padres de Brittany ya se habían enterado de lo nuestro ¿pero cómo? No quise prestarle mucha atención y tome a mi novia de la cintura_

S: Nunca podría dejarte amor, tu eres mi vida y nada ni nadie puede cambiar lo que siento por ti.

_Llegamos a la escuela pero mi Britt aun seguía perdida en sus pensamientos pensé que algo mas le ocurría y que tal vez no me quería contar así que recurrí a su mejor amiga_

S: Rachel, ¿podemos hablar?

R: Que raro que no me andas diciendo enana

S:Me prometí que ya no te diría así después de del glorioso paseo que nos diste así que por favor no me provoques

R: Dime que necesitas

S: Se trata de Brittany… Desde que la encontré en la parada de bus anda extraña como pérdida en su mente, no se siento que me oculta algo

R:Conversare con ella, quédate tranquila

* * *

_Rachel y Brittany se encontraban en clases y es allí donde Rachel se dio cuenta que a Brittany verdaderamente le ocurría algo_

R: Brit-Brit que sucede ¿te encuentras bien?

B: Rachel….estoy comenzando a creer que en mi cuarto hay fantasmas

_Rachel se quiso reír pero al notar que Brittany estaba completamente convencida de lo que hablaba se aguanto y decidió indagar en el asunto_

R:A ver Brittany ¿y por qué crees eso?

B: Cuando llegamos de viaje encontré mi diario en el comedor de mi casa

R:¿Y estás segura que no lo dejaste allí cuando nos fuimos de viaje?

B: No Rach y ayer lo encontré en la cocina, ¿vez que pueden ser fantasmas?

R: Britt ¿y no crees que tu papa o tu mama lo haya tomado?

B: No Rachel, ayer en la noche lo guarde en mi velador como siempre y hoy apareció en la cocina , si alguien lo hubiera tomado yo me habría dado cuenta

R: No, yo creo que fue alguno de tus padres

B: No, si fuera alguno de mis padres ya se habrían enterado que San y yo….

M: Señoritas! – Grito la maestra- si tienen tantas ganas de conversar porque no se retiran de la clase y se van a la dirección a continuar su charla

_Rachel y Brittany guardaron silencio pero en el rostro de Brittany aun existía esa incertidumbre de el saber si había sido un fantasma o sus padres_

* * *

_Rachel salió corriendo en busca de Santana a quien encontró con Quinn en la cafetería, entro muy rápida, lucia agitada_

R: Santana, ya sé que tiene Brittany

S: Dime Rach que tiene que le pasa

R: Que cree que los fantasmas…

_Al escuchar la tremenda ocurrencia de Rachel no pude evitar reir, se trata de una ocurrencia de Britt_

R: ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos te ríes?

S: que Britt le preocupan los fantasmas y pues eso es…

R: Santana-Ahora la que interrumpía era Rachel-Los padres de Brittany han leído su diario y hace un rato vinieron a buscarla a la escuela.

Me sentí morir, mi mundo se venía abajo, a estas alturas los padres de Brittany ya sabían lo nuestro y no sabía cómo habían reaccionado ellos

_Trate de llamarla a pero su celular estaba apagado, Rachel llamo a su casa pero cuando su mama contesto dijo que su padre la había llevado al médico._

* * *

_Llegue a mi casa y estaba como león enjaulado, no sabía que hacer, hacia donde ir, tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, no sabía a quién decirle ¿ y si le decía a mis padres? No mejor no pero necesitaba hablar con alguien_

_Baje las escaleras hacia la sala de mi casa y vi a mis papas, ellos estaban bailando y riendo juntos, sonreí de medio lado adoraba verlos así , los dos voltearon a verme y como aun mi padre no me hablaba solo mire a mamá_

MS: Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

S: Mamá, Papa, se trata, se trata de….Brittany

_Mis padres se sentaron y mi mamá hizo un gesto para que imitara su acción, me sorprendió que quien iniciara la conversación sea mi padre_

PS :Que pasa Santana, en que te podemos ayudar

Antes que yo pudiera hablar, la puerta de mi casa comenzó a sonar como si alguien la pateara, luego el timbre sonaba de manera repetitiva ,al ver nuestras caras de susto, mi papa fue quien se paro a abrir

PB: ¿Es usted el padre de Santana López?

PS: Si, soy yo , quien es usted

PB :El padre de Brittany y necesito conversar con usted

_Mama y yo asomamos la cabeza para ver quien tocaba y así vi entrar a los papas de Brittany , su padre la tenia del brazo como su fuera un animalito, ella tenía los ojos hinchados , se notaba que había estado llorando , yo me quise acercar a ella pero mi madre me lo impidió._

_El padre de Brittany la hizo sentar a ella y a su esposa en uno de los muebles, el tenia el diaro de Brittany en su mano_

PS: que es lo que sucede Sr. ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo?

PB: Quiero hablar de esto, quiero saber que significa esto

_Aventó el diario de Britt sobre la mesita de centro de mi casa , las paginas se veían escritas con lapiceros de colores corazones dibujados, caritas felices y quedo abierta que decía "Hoy cumplo un mes de novia con Santana"_

PS: No entiendo a que se refiere

PB: Bueno entonces yo se lo explicare

El padre de Brittany tomo el diario y comenzó a leer en voz alta

PB:"Hoy Santana me dejo una rosa en mi casillero, no puede creer lo afortunada que soy al tenerla como novia", ¿aun no entiende señor López? Aquí hay mas "San y yo hicimos el amor, fue mágico increíble"

PS Ya basta Señor! Usted no debería leer las cosas de su hija

PB: Y si no las leía… ¿Cómo se supone que me enteraría de las abominaciones que estas chicas hacen? O usted no se a puesto a pensar que son un par de adolescentes que no saben lo que quieren, alguien tiene que corregirlas y es por eso que acudo a usted, tenemos que separarlas

PS: Señor, si usted me está pidiendo que yo le pida a mi hija que deje de amar pues no lo hare, yo amo a mi hija y si la felicidad de ella es estar al lado de su hija pues bienvenido sea, no le prohibiré nada

_Y allí estaba yo, escuchando a mi padre reconocer que lo que yo tenía con Brittany era real, volteaba a verla y ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida, ni siquiera me miraba a mí, comencé a llamarla bajito_

S:Britt, britt voltea mírame

_Ella me miro y rompió en llanto y corrió a mis brazos, se aferro a mí como un pequeño coala a su madre y ninguna de las dos pudo contener el llanto_

B: San yo te amo de verdad te amo tengo miedo mi papa me hará algo

S: No llores por favor, yo intentare hacer algo ¿sí? Confía en mí

_El padre de Brittany al ver la escena la tomo del brazo y la regreso al mueble donde se encontraba antes y continúo hablando con mi padre_

PB; Bueno si usted no me va a apoyar yo si le prohíbo a mi hija que se acerque a la suya, no puedo cambiarla de escuela ahora pero en cuanto pueda lo hare, así que Brittany como ya te dije en casa, no le puedes hablar no te le acerques sino las consecuencias serán peores

_Mi padre me miro y volvió la vista a aquel hombre que lo no se porque ni como podría ser padre de el ser más tierno y adorable del planeta_

PB: Y otra cosa señor por si usted no lo sabía nuestras hijas pensaban tener un hijo y casarse y ese tipo de cursilerías así que para cerciorarme lleve a mi hija a hacerle una prueba de embarazo que salió negativa, les recomiendo que le hagan la prueba a su hija también porque según el diario ella se pondrían de acuerdo quien tendría al bebe

MS: Santana, ¿estas embarazada?

S: Mamá no, dijimos que no lo haríamos ahora sino cuando pudiéramos terminar la universidad y esas cosas

PS: Bueno señor, si eso era todo lo que tenía que hablar conmigo

PB;Esta bien me retiro, no si antes decirle que debería criar mejor a su hija, y ya sabes niña a mi hija no te le acerques

PS: Usted no es nadie para decirme como criar a mis hijos de acuerdo y a mi hija no la amenaza de nuevo nunca más, ¿entendió?

_El padre de Brittany indico a su madre con un gesto que se levantara y volvió a tomar a Britt como si fuera su mascota del brazo obligándola a que caminara ,Britt paso por mi lado hacia la salida y volvió a abrazarme,_

B:San por favor has algo si .. Te amo

S: Pensare en algo princesa, también te amo

PB: Ya basta Brittany camina

_Los vi salir por la puerta y tras aquel sonido de la madera con el seguro caí de rodillas y llore, llore como niño pequeño, llore de rabia e impotencia, llore porque no podía hacer nada en ese momento por ella, llore porque prometí hacerla feliz y ahora ella lloraba._

_Un par de manos fuertes me tomaron y me aferraron a su pecho, alce mi vista y era mi padre que con una media sonrisa y podría afirmar con una pequeña lagrima escurridiza en su rostro quien me tomo fuerte y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello_

PS: Cariño vas a ver que todo se soluciona, por favor ya no llores si yo te ayudare pero no llores, mi princesa recuerda lo valiente que fuiste al defenderla del grandulón de tu hermano recuerda como la defendiste ante mí, puedes contra el mundo Santana eres la mujer valiente a la que crio lo recuerdas

S: tengo miedo, mucho miedo papa

PS: No tengas miedo hija, todo saldrá bien tienes que ser fuerte por las dos si todo estará bien

_Me quede así, mirando a la puerta abrazada de mi padre que no quería soltarme, y yo no quería que me suelte y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí vulnerable y no sabía que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer._

* * *

**_Hola Disculparme de todo corazon por la tardanza, tuve problemas con la conexion a internet y desde mi celular no puedo subir capitulos_**

**_Espero de verdad que les guste_**

**_No prometo dia de actualizacion para no fallarles pero intentare que sea entre el lunes y el miercoles espero que sea antes_**

**_Besos para todos espero de verdad sus reviews_**

**_Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta_**

**_No puedo irme sin decir :Heya is On ! _**

**_Cristina =)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Las personas en nuestras visas están por una razón, no lo sabemos con exatitud pero ellas contribuyen a tu vida, a veces hacen cosas por ti y tú no te enteras y tal vez esa pequeña acción te saque de aquella nube negra que te cubre y terminas sintiéndote menos tristes._

_A veces estas personas juegan el lugar de ángeles con vida caminando a tu lado y aunque a veces no lo tomen están esperando una simple palabra tuya para poner acción a sus planes, a veces a estos ángeles les llamamos amigos y yo estaba agradecida de las amigas que tenia_

_Lo que Quinn y Rachel venían haciendo era bello pero lo que harían por mí en este día se los iba a agradecer de por vida_

_El resto de la semana continúo y sentía demasiado la ausencia de Brittany, de mi Britany. Mis amigas hacían lo imposible porque yo me sienta bien pero nada resultaba, me sentía como un zombie_

Q: San anda vamos a la casa de Rachel ahora en la tarde

S: no quiero andar de violinista y no me siento de ánimos

R: ¿Y que podemos hacer para animarte San?

S: Brittany, quiero saber que está bien, que su padre no le hizo nada, porque no está viniendo ¿y si su padre se la llevo lejos?

Q: No San, no es así seguro que con todo lo sucedido sus padres la castigaron o algo saben que aquí te verá si que ellos lo puedan controla

R: además ya nos hubiéramos enterado, Tranquila Santana

_Sonreí de medio lado y las quede viendo, ellas habían sido tan afortunadas de que sus padres jamás se negaran a su relación sino que aparte los padres de ambas tenían una excelente relación_

S: lo siento chicas, yo me voy a mi casa, necesito estar sola

_Y así fue, regrese caminando ni siquiera pude subir al bus ya que solo me lleva a pensar más en Brttany, inevitablemente tuve que ir por el parque pase cerca de su casa y me quede mirando por si podía percibir algún movimiento pero nada, continúe el camino hasta mi casa mirando hacia la nada y de lejos vi a Daria acercándose a mi_

D: San llegas muy tarde!

S: Es que vine caminando no quería subir al bus

D: ¿Es por Barbie verdad?

S: Pues si

_Quede en silencio, mi pequeña hermana tomo mi mano para continuar el camino_

S: ¿Que hacías afuera de la casa?

D: Mami y yo salimos de la casa a esperarte estaba preocupada

S: Vamos a alcanzarla

_Mi mamá se encontraba en la puerta de la casa mirando hacia ambos lados_

MS: Santana hija ¿dónde estabas?¿ porque tardaste?

S: Lo siento mamá, no subí al bus eso es quise caminar

MS: Hija está bien pero hubieras avisado, estuve llamando a tu celular

S: No lo sentí

MS: Bueno entremos que la comida se enfría

_Entramos a la casa y mi padre estaba a la mesa con mi hermano, parece que todos ya estaban en casa menos yo, tire mi mochila fui a la cocina donde me lave las manos y me moje un poco la cara, mire a mamá de medio lado que servía el almuerzo y Daria renegaba para ayudarla. Me acerque a la mesa y me senté esperando que mamá tuviera todo listo. Cuando lo hizo todos empezamos a comer, claro todos yo que lo único que hacía era jugar con mi comida, no tenía apetito, lo único que quería era irme a mi cuarto y nada más._

PS: ¿Santana vas a comer o qué?

S: No tengo apetito

PS: Hija llevas si comer bien los últimos tres días y sabes algo me desespera no tolero que estés así.

_Guarde silencio, no sabía que contestarle. Mi padre me quedo mirando, sus ojos reflejaban dolor e impotencia._

PS: Santana, retírate a tu habitación ahora mismo.

MS: Pero porque la…

PS: Ni una palabra más mujer, no me contradigas, ya di una orden….Santana ve a tu habitación.

_Me levante de la mesa sin hacer ruido, los mire a todos y me fui, camine muy tranquila hacia mi habitación, entre cerré la puerta con llave y cuando ya estuve adentro me eche a llorar a la cama, no podía contener mi llanto, sentía rabia , dolor, quería golpear algo , me aferre a mi almohada y continúe llorando pero ahora era de pena , extrañaba a Brittany mas que a nada lo único que quería es tenerla cerca, que me abrazara, sentir el olor de su cabello, sentir sus besos en mi rostro, y después de tanto llorar simplemente me quede dormida._

* * *

_Rachey y Quinn se encontraban en la casa de la ultima, Rachel sentaba y Quinn echada sobre sus piernas._

Q: Me da mucha pena lo que les sucede a las chicas, la verdad no pensé que las cosas se darían de esta manera.

R: Yo tampoco, no entiendo porque ese señor se hace tanto problema, osea no le molestan los demás gays pero que su hija lo sea si le molesta, no logro entenderlo

Q: Es un descerebrado….algo tenemos que hacer.

R: ¿Pero qué?

Q: No lo sé….pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

_La puerta de la habitación de Quinn comenzó a sonar y quien asomo su rostro era la madre de Quinn_

MQ: Chicas quería hablar con ustedes

Q: Si mami que sucede

MQ: Bueno ya sabes que tengo que irme con papá a la casa de la abuela este fin de semana verdad cariño

Q: Si mami si sabia

MQ : Bueno me preguntaba si se animan a venir las dos nosotros cosa que vez a la abuela Quinnie

_Antes de que las chicas pudieran contestar el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar_

R:Brittany ¿eres tú?

_Quinn y su madre quedaron mirando atentas la conversación_

R: Si Britt claro que puedes venir mañana a mi casa a ponerte al corriente de las clases no hay problema

_Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron al escuchar de que estaba diciendo Rachel se le había ocurrido la perfecta idea para ayudar a sus amigas._

R: Esta bien mañana a las cuatro te espero, besos

Q: Habla dime que te dijo porque no fue a la escuela

R: Dice que estuvo con fiebre y muchos dolores de cabeza pero que sus papas no le dieron ninguna medicina que solo no la dejaron ir a la escuela y que mañana va a mi casa a las 4:00pm

Q:¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

_Y ambas sonrieron, sabían que podían conectarse con solo mirarse y sabían que se apoyarían para ayudar a sus amigas_

MQ:ok entendí el mensaje, llamare a los padres de Rachel

R: Y como para que, si desea les puedo dar el recado yo

MQ:No cariño les llamare a avisarles que Quinn se quedara el fin de semana en tu casa, porque por sus caras idearon el plan perfecto para que Santana y Brittany se vean …´¿es verdad?

R: Pues si es verdad

MQ:Las dejo solas chicas, que conste que las quería llevar de paseo

R: Gracias por la invitación pero será para la próxima

_La madre de Quinn salió de la habitación y Rachel jalo a Quinn hacia ella para regalarle uno de los besos más dulces que le podía hacer dado, ellas dos atrapadas en ese juego con sus labios, disfrutándose con tanto amor era lo que más les importaba_

* * *

_Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron del profundo sueño donde me encontraba, abrí los ojos y me pude dar cuenta que ya había obscurecido, me levante abri la puerta y era mi papá_

PS: ¿puedo pasar?

S: Si papá

_Mi padre traía en sus manos un tazón de leche con cereal y un jugo, los coloco en mi mesita y se sentó a mi lado en la cama_

PS: Santana, primero quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud en la mesa, sé que no fue la apropiada pero pensé que así reaccionarias un poco

S:¿A qué te refieres?

PS: No se hija a que grites, a que rompas algo, a que patees cosas eso que saques lo que tienes adentro, no me gusta verte así, siempre reaccionas de alguna manera pero ahora simplemente te estás dando por vencida y eso me duele porque tú no eres así y no sé qué hacer para cambiarlo

_Mi padre estaba sumamente preocupado por mi y eso me hizo sentirme vulnerable, lo abrace y empecé a llorar en sus brazos y el supo cobijarme._

S: Lo que sucede es simple, por primera vez en mi vida siento que no se qué hacer siento que no se de que manera actuar, como reaccionar, no tengo cabeza para idear un plan o algo, me siento totalmente desarmada.

PS: Yo se que la situación por la que estas pasando es difícil, es algo nuevo para ti y no sabes que hacer ahora pero tal vez alguien más debería ayudarte y me refiero que tal vez deberías juntarte con tus amigas y que te ayuden a idear un plan vas a ver qué juntas pensaran en algo, ahora lo que quiero es que te comas lo que te traje, veas algo de televisión tal vez y vuelvas a la cama ¿de acuerdo?

S:Gracias papi de verdad necesitaba escuchar algo así sentirme apoyada, tomare una ducha y me distraeré un poco.

PS: Eso princesa ya verás que pronto tendrás a tu Barbie de nuevo entre tus brazos

S: Papa! Ese es un tema del que tú y yo no hablaremos ¿está bien?

PS: Pero tengo que ir acostumbrándome ¿no? Además no es con ella con quien te casaras y tendrás bebes pues tengo que acostumbrarme a verlas abrazadas y esas cosas

_Mi papá y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, hace días que no reía y me sentí bien que mi padre haya podido darse el tiempo de conversar conmigo._

_Pasaron las horas, me duche, comí algo y volví a la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo pude conciliar el sueño._

* * *

_El nuevo día llego,Quinn llamo muy temprano para decirme que iríamos a casa de Rachel y tras la conversación con mi padre y la insistencia de mi madre decidí salir, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas pero un poco de distracción no me haría mal. Llegamos a casa de Rachel, sus padres nos saludaron muy animados, nos sentamos en la sala de la casa y las tres empezamos una pequeña conversación_

R:¿Te sientes mejor San?

S:Si un poco gracias, ayer tuve una conversación con mi padre que me ayudo mucho

Q:si si qué bueno

_Rachel y Quinn tenían miradas sospechosas y yo no entendía de qué se trataba esto_

S: Que les sucede,¿ quieren tener sexo y yo las interrumpo?

Q: Santana noo, recién llegas y ya nos atacas

R: Y eso que le tenemos un regalo

Q: Si mejor no le damos nada y que se quede con las ganas

S: ¿Un regalo para mí?

R: si un regalo para ti, pero anda sube a mi cuarto y lo vas a encontrar encima de la cama

Q: Solo no vayas a ensuciar nada que las sabanas están limpias

S: ¿Y porque ensuciaría?

Q: Porque es comestible

_Rachel y Quinn comenzaron a reír nuevamente y yo no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ellas hablaban así que fui al cuarto de Rach a ver de qué se trataba mi famosa sorpresa._

_Fui subiendo despacio los escalones cuando empecé a decirles_

S:Mas les vale que sea algo bueno sino..

_Y me quede sin palabras…Brittany estaba sentada en la cama de Rachel jugueteando con un osito de peluche al sentir la puerta ella volver a mirarme y corrió a arrojarse en mis brazos._

_El tiempo se detuvo, no existía nada ni nadie entre nosotras solo las ganas de vernos después de todo lo ocurrido_

S: Mi amor mi princesa te extrañe tanto tanto

B: Y yo a ti mi San, me hacias tanta falta, me sentía mal lo único que quería era verte

S: Pero aquí estamos juntas mi amor, te amo tanto

B: Y yo te amo a ti

_Coloque mis manos en su rostro y la atraje hacia mí para besarla, disfrutamos tanto ese beso, nos extrañábamos mucho y en ese beso nos demostramos cuanto amor había sido retenido, sentir el sabor de los labio de Brittany junto a los míos me hacían sentir viva de nuevo y es allí donde comprendí que no existe nadie en este mundo para mí que solo ella, definitivamente Brittany era mi alma gemela._

B: Mi amor, que se será duro no podernos ver bien como antes estos días por eso te traje a Teddy

S: Entonces este es Teddy

B:Si, cuando Rachel me conto que habías estado triste por mi comencé a pensar como podía ayudarte, así que antes de llegar aquí pase por una linda tienda y compre a Teddy para ti

S:Mi amor no hacía falta

B: No digas que no hacía falta ¿está bien?

S:Esta bien Britt

_Nos sentamos en la cama y la acune en mis brazos, ninguna de las dos decía nada, simplemente habíamos extrañado tanto el tenernos así que simplemente disfrutamos_

Quinn y Rachel entraron a la habitación

Q: Veo que ya conociste a Teddy

S: Pues si

R: ¿Te gusto el regalo San?

_Yo solo me levante de la cama y las abrace a ambas, me sentía sumamente agradecida a ellas, creo que ya habían hecho demasiadas cosas pero ellas simplemente me demostraban que verdaderamente eran mis amigas_

_La tarde se paso entre risas y relatos, como cuando nos juntábamos las cuatro, estaba sumamente feliz de estar esa tarde con Brittany y no quería que eso terminara._

_Brittany nos conto que no fue a clases porque estuvo con mucha fiebre que fue al doctor pero nadie le dio con lo que tenia, también nos conto que su madre le pidió disculpas y que no era su intensión de hacerla sentir mal, yo pensaba, Sera que la mamá de Brittany si acepta que estemos juntas? Realmente lo comencé a desear con toda mi alma._

Q: Bueno chicas se que las cosas con el padre de Brittany andan mal, así que se nos ha ocurrido otra idea

S:¿ Cual dime?

_Quinn me miro sonriente, cuando a ella se le ocurrían esas ideas sabia que terminaríamos en algún lio, pero yo la adoraba y adoraba pasar tiempo con ellas pero lo que más me hacia feliz en ese momento, era que tenia a mi Britt a mi lado y esa sensación de hacer especial a alguien y sentirte especial es mágica, y si tenía que soportar las ideas de Quinn y Rachel sin duda lo haría_

* * *

**_Hola como estan!_**

**_Si lo se no hubo drama =)_**

**_Trate de demorarme menos en actualizar como se los prometí, aun no se cuando lo volveré a hacer pero máximo en una semana mas _**

**_Escribí__ la intro de un nuevo fic si quieren le dan una ojeadita y me cuentan que les parecio_**

**_Este Cap se lo dedico a Pame =) porque quiero pues =) y porque hoy estuvo preocupada asi que espero subir tu animo =)_**

**_Espero sus comentarios saben que me encanta que lo hagan_**

**_Muchos besos_**

**_Cristina =)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._

* * *

_No todos los días son malos, no todos los días son grises , después de una tormenta todo siempre regresa a estar tranquilo, a estar en calma, después de un día nublado siempre sale el sol a iluminarnos ,no existe algo malo que nos suceda que sea porque algo bueno vendrá después , cuando a Quinn se le ocurría una idea podía darme miedo en un principio pero cuando me daba cuenta que esta idea daría resultado se me dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro y sentía que simplemente mis días grises simplemente habían terminado._

Q:Entonces..¿Estan de acuerdo?

B: Yo sí me parece divertido

S: A mí no tanto pero lo intentaremos

R: Vamos Santana que solo será por poco tiempo solo hasta que el padre de Britt acepte lo suyo

S: Ok está bien…entonces como hacemos

Q: Fácil en la escuela nos acercamos a él y le decimos lo que queremos hacer

B: ¿y si no quiere?

Q:si va a querer vas a ver que si

B: Bueno ya va siendo hora que me vaya a casa , es tarde y no quiero que mi papa me grite o se enfade mas

S: Amor te voy a extrañar pero ya mañana nos la ingeniamos para estar un rato juntas

_Brittany se acercó a abrazarme y nos besamos, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sentirla cerca de mi después de tanto tiempo hacia que mi piel se erice y que me sentidos se detengan_

Q:Haremos algo, Rachel dejas a Brittany en su casa cosa que ven si se pueden comunicar con el chico ahora y yo voy con Santana a su casa y te espero hasta que llegues ya después nos regresamos

S: Yo quería dejar a Brittany en su casa

Q: No puedes y lo sabes

S: Es cierto, pues vamos

_Salimos de casa de Rachel y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras casas, cruzamos el parque y solo me pude despedir de Brittany con un beso en la mejilla, su padre podría vernos, fui caminando con Quinn ultimando lo de su grandiosa idea, se le había ocurrido hacer que Brittany tenga un novio de mentira, un chico de la escuela que por cierto es gay y que se haga pasar por su novio, que la venga a buscar a su casa para salir y que sea yo quien salga con ella así su padre le daría los permisos necesarios y nosotras podríamos estar juntas, si lo analizábamos bien no era tan mala idea._

_Llegamos a mi casa y algo o más bien alguien me desconcertó jamás pensé que la madre de Brittany estaría en mi casa, De alguna manera me asuste y por un momento pensé que ella sabia que había estado hasta hace unos momentos con su hija y que venía a reclamármelo_

S: Buenas tardes…sucede algo mamá

MS: Hija ven que la madre de Brittany quiere hablar contigo

Me senté con tranquilidad seguida de Quinn que se colocó a mi lado

MB: Santana yo vine hoy para hablar con tu madre y contigo porque quería pedirles disculpas a ustedes también por lo ocurrido con mi esposo, él es muy cerrado y no acepta lo que está sucediendo con Brittany y como le contaba a tu mamá, nosotros sabíamos que Brittany era una niña única y especial, siempre lo supimos pero creo que mi esposo no logra apreciar a la hermosa hija que tenemos y yo no estoy en contra de su relación y hare lo posible porque mi esposo logre entender que ustedes se quieren y que necesitan estar juntas, cuentan totalmente con mi apoyo

_Yo no supe cómo reaccionar simplemente no podía creer todo lo que la madre de Brittany había dicho, solo corrí hacia donde ella estaba y me puse a llorar, todos mis miedos fueron liberados, contábamos con su apoyo y para mí eso era un gran avance._

S: Muchas gracias de verdad aprecio mucho lo que hace

MB: No te preocupes amo a mi hija y sé que tú eres su felicidad

MS: y donde se fue Brittany pensábamos que estaban juntas

Q: Si señora L solo que pensamos que sería muy arriesgado venir hasta acá las cuatro juntas así que Rachel se fue a dejarla a su casa

MB: La llamare para que venga, quiero decirles algo a las dos juntas

_La madre de Brittany la llamo y le ordeno que venga a mi casa que quería hablar con ella y en poco tiempo llego_

S: Pasa Britt

B: San ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque mi mamá está aquí?

_Tome de la mano a Brittany y la aproxime hacia donde estaba su mamá, ella se agacho hacia su madre y le tomo las manos_

B: Mami perdóname en serio yo solo quería ver a Santana pero por lo que más quiera son le digas a mi papá te prometo que ya no la veré mas pero no le digas por favor mami ¿sí?

_La madre de Brittany la miro enternecida por las palabras de su hija, le dolía darse cuenta cuando dolor le habían causado ella y su esposo a quien se habían prometido hacerla feliz_

MB: Tranquila princesa que lo que yo quería decirte es que yo te apoyo con tu relación, bueno con la relación de ambas, ya me canse de verte triste y si vine hoy fue para hablar con la madre de San y me diera algunos consejos de cómo hablar con tu padre, cuenta conmigo pequeñita

_Brittany corrió hacia los brazos de su madre y se aferró a ella mi madre me abrazo a mí y después de mi tiempo de soledad me sentí tranquila_

MB; Bueno chicas, yo me tengo que ir

B: Pero mami yo me quiero quedar un rato más con San y como ahora tu

_Y fue interrumpida por su madre_

MB: Dije que yo me voy, hable con la madre de San y como las tuvimos muchos días separadas decidimos que hoy Brittany te puedes quedar a a dormir aquí, mañana yo te vendré a buscar y yo me invento algo con tu papá

B: Mami! Eres increíble!

Q: San…aprovechemos en decirles nuestra idea

_Quinn se encargó de ser quien les cuente la grandiosa idea que habíamos planeado y nuestras madres estuvieron de acuerdo, la madre de Brittany y las chicas se fueron y mi mamá nos dio una ligera cena y nos mandó a descansar pero yo tenía otra clase de planes para esa noche. Sentí llegar a mi padre del trabajo, Brittany y yo nos dabamos pequeños mimos y besos contemplaba su rostro y lo acariciaba, no podía creer que después de tantas cosas malas la tenía entre mis brazos y en mi cama, empecé a susurrar no quería que se dieran cuenta que estábamos despiertas_

S: Mi amor, te amo mucho, me hiciste mucha falta

B: Y tú a mi…extrañaba tener te cerca

S: Yo moría por besarte

B:Y yo extrañaba tenerte sobre mí y acariciarte

_No respondí con palabras, me coloque sobre ella y sin poder contenerme bese enérgicamente su cuello, ella se aferraba a mi espalda y me daba pequeñas caricias, mis manos continuaron los besos hacia sus senos que sin pudor alguno empecé a besar, de su boca comenzaron a salir pequeños gemidos que callaba con mis besos_

S:Britt más bajo nos pueden oír

_Ella rio y yo continúe con mi labor, mis besos fueron bajando por su abdomen y luego empecé a subir nuevamente, los besos y las caricias se hacían más intensas y el deseo iba en aumento, no lo pensé dos veces y decidí meter mi mano en su pantalón para lograr sentirla, ella al sentir el contacto de mi mano con su intimidad mordió con fuerza mi labio_

S:¿Quieres que siga?

B:si y no te detengas

_Me tome la libertad de ingresar dos de mis dedos en ella y sentí como se retorcía de placer, sentirla así era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía tener, mientras hacia este movimiento con mi manos, regalaba besos en su rostro y casi en silencio le decía que la amaba, que ella era lo mejor de mi vida, y que no iba a dejarla por nada del mundo._

_Comenzó a gemir más fuerte y yo callaba sus gemidos con mis besos nadie en mi casa podía darse cuenta que hacíamos el amor , entre besos y caricias mi Britt tuvo un orgasmo el primero de todos los que tendría esa noche._

* * *

_La luz de la mañana iluminaba mi rostro, y miles de pequeños besos tiernos se posaban en mis mejillas, Brittany y aquel arte para despertarme hacían que cada vez más me enamore de ella._

S: San amor ya amaneció

S: Déjame adivinar, tienes hambre

_Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza_

S: Esta bien, pongámonos ropa y bajemos que de seguro mi mamá ha preparado un rico desayuno

_Bajamos las escaleras de mi casa y ella bien contenta saludo a todos pero cuando se cruzó con mi hermano media que miro a otro lado, pero él se le acerco y hablo con ella_

HS:Britt en verdad lo siento nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, estoy contento de que estés aquí mi hermana estaba muy triste

B:Yo también estaba triste pero ahora ya estoy bien

_Todos nos ubicamos en la mesa y mi padre la observaba, cada paso que ella daba mi padre la seguía con la mirada_

PS: Y chicas, ¿Qué tal durmieron?

B:La verdad no pudimos dormir bien porque San y yo..

S:Brittany!, nos quedamos conversando, si eso fue

_Mi hermano y mi mamá nos miraron con una leve sonrisa y yo me estaba ruborizando_

PS:Santana hija, que piensan hacer después de terminadas las clases, seguirán juntas, ¿has pensado en eso?

S:Claro que lo hemos pensando papá , nosotras vamos a

B: Vamos a tener un bebe

_Mi padre se puso pálido y escupió el café que bebía mi mamá se atoro y mi hermano y Daria no pudieron contener la risa_

Brittany los miraba a todos con total desconcierto, no entendía la magnitud de lo que ella había dicho

PS:Santana esto es una broma verdad

S:Papi si queremos tener bebes pero cuando terminemos de estudiar y podamos tener dinero y esas cosas

B: Claro antes de del bebe nos casaremos

_Y mi madre comprendió la inocencia de las palabra s de Britt y se dio cuenta que lo que nos teníamos era mucho amor y que juntas queríamos lograr muchas cosas pero aun nos esperaba un largo camino por recorrer_

_Mi hermano volteo a mirarme y me susurro al oído_

HS:Si siguen practicando así , van a tener bebes más pronto de lo que esperas

_Brittany tenía una marca en el cuello y no sabía cómo disimularla, su madre no tardaba en llegar y no quería que se diera cuenta_

D: Mami que le paso a Barbie en su cuello

_Mi mamá la observo y me dijo_

MS: Santana, tu y yo vamos a conversar seriamente de las cosas que puedes hacer en la casa ¿está bien?

S:Si mami lo que tu digas

_La madre de Brittany llego prometiéndome que haría lo imposible porque ella y yo nos viéramos más, con el plan de Quinn las cosas con el padre de Britt mejorarían sin duda las cosas para Brittany y para mi cada vez estaban mejor como decía ella, las cosas entre nosotras eran color arcoíris_

* * *

_Hola a todos =)_

_Disculpen la tardansa de la hora problemas emocionales xD_

_Se que esperan que mas cosas sucedan pero ya pronto vendra el drama asi que atentos_

_Quiero agradecer a las nuevas lectoras espero que la historia les guste de verdad_

_Este cap se lo quiero dedicar a dos personas importantes_

_Primero a Lindsay =) Gracias por todo y recuerda que con una sonrisa puedes cambiar al mundo_

_Y despues si quitar importancia a mi nueva amiga y gran lectora Alejandra! Aunque ella prefiere que le diga Ale! Gracias por tu paciencia y esperar ansiosa cada cap_

_Besos_

_Cristina_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_La simple presencia de alguien puede hacer que nuestro estado de ánimo cambie, el hecho de saber que tenemos a alguien al lado nos hace sentir bien, que te llame por teléfono, que te vea y te sonría cuando simplemente no lo esperas , un mensaje de texto que cambie lo que estas sintiendo, o quedarte como boba mirando cierto oso de peluche que alguien por quien te vuelves loca te regalo, la personas están en tu vida en el momento justo y necesario y que las cosas me estén saliendo mejor que nunca con Brittany hacia que por momentos me asustara, ¿realmente merecía todo esto?¿qué cosas buenas había hecho yo para merecerla? Solo sabía que en ese momento Brittany era la representación viva de mi sonrisa_

_La idea de Quinn resulto al %100 hablamos con Blaine y lo único que él nos pidió a cambio de hacerse pasar por novio de Brittany era que Rachel le presentara a su mejor amigo Kurt y pues que le ayude a invitarlo a salir cosa que se nos había hecho muy fácil_

_Los días pasaban de la siguiente manera, Blaine recogía a Brittany y la llevaba a la escuela o a mi casa o tal vez a alguna parte donde yo esperaría por ella y el luego se iba y yo pasaba los momentos inolvidables con mi amor. Por otro lado Kurt callo rendido ante los encantos de Blaine y eso había hecho que las cosas para que Blaine se vea motivado a ayudarnos hayan sido mucho más fáciles._

B: San, ¿y a donde vamos hoy?

S: Te tengo una sorpresa amor

_Subimos al bus y mi Britt se dio cuenta que a donde iríamos seria a la playa. Aquel lugar que fue testigo de nuestra primera tímida salida, aquella en las que nos asustábamos diciéndonos lo que sentíamos_

_Nos sentamos en la arena yo detrás de ella abrazándola y con mi mentón en sobre su hombro_

S: Brittany, ¿logras ver el final del mar?

B: No San, no puedo está muy lejos es muy difícil, no tiene fin

S: Exactamente es lo que siento por ti, infinito, así como el mar que no puede ver donde termina, o como la distancia de la tierra hacia el cielo

B: o como el gran tamaño de la luna que me regalaste

S: Exacto princesa asi de infinito

B: San ¿te puedo decir algo?

S: Si Britt lo que tú quieras

B: San…tengo miedo

S:¿a qué le tienes miedo?

B: Tengo miedo de que todo lo que estamos viviendo desaparezca, todo es demasiado perfecto

_Y yo tenía miedo también pero no le podría demostrar eso a ella porque yo tenía que ser fuerte por las dos_

S: Britt se que asusta, por momentos también me da miedo que alguien destruya lo que tenemos pero aquí la pregunta es ¿me amas?

B: San ¿dudas de lo que siento por ti? Te amo mucho

S: Entonces mientras tú y yo nos amemos nada ni nadie puede alejarnos, vamos a estar juntas siempre

_Brittany dio la vuelta, me quedo mirando y tomo mi rostro con sus delicadas manos, con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla y delicadamente se acercó a darme un beso realmente tierno, nuestros labios ya se reconocían y sentí como ese beso paso a ser algo mas lleno de pasión, muy despacio ingrese mi mano por debajo de su polo y comencé a acariciar su espalda, ella dejo mis labios y se adueño de mi cuello, comencé a sentir que perdería el control de esto en cualquier momento_

S:Britt estamos en la playa…alguien nos puede ver

B_rittany dejo de besarme y me quedo viendo a los ojos y con un puchero en los labios_

B: San ¿Cuándo volveremos a estar juntas, solas?

S: No lo se Britt, no lo se

_Me quede callada unos minutos viendo a los ojos a Britt,y me di cuenta que allí es donde quería estar toda mi vida_

S:Britt, vamos a caminar un rato ¿si?,

B:Esta bien San

_Me levante y estire mi mano hacia ella y comenzamos a caminar_

S:¿Qué quieres que te regale para tu cumpleaños?

_Brittany me miro con cara traviesa_

B: Te quiero a ti las 24 horas de un día

S:Amor a mi me tienes siempre

B:no , asi no nos vemos pocas horas, tenemos que vernos a escondidas , en la escuela a veces ni nos podemos besar, yo te quiero para mi siempre todos los días las 24 horas, eso regálame

S:Britt sabes que eso no se puede, es casi imposible

B: a mi se me a ocurrido algo

S:Dime

B:San…estoy pensando en que deberíamos fugarnos

S:¿fugarnos? ¿A dónde?

B:No se lejos de aquí donde ya nadie nos moleste por estar juntas, donde podamos estar siempre sin que nadie nos mire mal

_Aunque la idea de Brittany era totalmente descabellada, me gusto, pero sabia que por mas que quisiera no podíamos fugarnos, si su padre se enterara de que se fugaría y conmigo estoy segura que me manda a fusilar_

S:Britt lo adoraría, pero no podemos ,lo sabes ¿verdad?

B:Pero puedes considerarlo

S:Vamos a hacer una cosa, si algún día lo necesitamos nos fugaremos ¿esta bien?

B:Sii seria divertido, pero tienes que aprender a conducir

S:Te prometo que aprenderé

_Continuamos caminando y vimos un muelle, Brittany me jalo del brazo quería pasar debajo de el_

B: San se me a ocurrido una idea

S:¿Cual princesa?

B:Hay que poner nuestros nombres aquí, en la madera de este muelle

_Yo sonreí ampliamente y buscamos una piedra lo suficientemente filosa para poder escribir,Brittany la encontró y en un corazón encerró nuestros nombres y en la parte de abajo escribió "infinito como el mar"_

_Le tome la mano y la jale hacia mi cuerpo y la empecé a besar, adoraba tenerla asi cerca a mi intentando de que el tiempo se detenga y me permita tenerla asi a mi lado toda mi vida._

_Tuvimos que regresar hacia su casa y atesorar aquel momento con ella en mi memoria, como era ahora nuestra costumbre llamamos a Blaine y coordinamos para encontrarnos todos en el centro comercial, nos comeríamos un helado los cuatro y pues el dejaría a Brittany en casa pero no contábamos con lo que sucedería._

B: Esta delicioso el helado de chocolate, hace tiempo que no veníamos aquí

S:Si es súper rico pero amor ten cuidado lo estas derramando

_Tome una servilleta y delicadamente comencé a limpiar la comisura de los labios de Britt cuando su padre entro a la heladería_

PB:Brittany ¿Qué hace acá?¿no se supone que estarías en el cine con Blaine?

_Brittany se puso pálida y no sabia que responder por suerte Blaine intervino_

Bl:Si señor claro que fuimos al cine solo que vinimos por unos helados y nos encontramos con nuestros amigos de la escuela

_El padre de Brittany me mato con su mirada y yo simplemente no podía mover ningún musculo de mi cuerpo, él se acercó a la mesa y jalo a Brittany del brazo y la hizo soltar su helado_

PB:Gracias Blaine por salir con Brittany pero creo que no es buena idea que se sigan viendo, las amistades que tienes no me gustan-lo dijo mirándome.

_Yo quería pararme y traer a Brittany hacia mi pero Blaine me tomo del brazo y me hizo tranquilizarme, los vi salir de la heladería y mis ojos automáticamente se llenaron de lagrimas_

Bl:Tranquila Santana, ya veremos la forma de que ustedes se vean de nuevo

S:¿Qué me tranquilice? Estas viendo que se la llevo y que ya no quiere que salga contigo, lo que quiere decir que no la voy a ver!

_Solo agache mi rostro y comencé a llorar, la rabia y la impotencia me invadían, porque cuando a uno le va bien simplemente algo malo tenia que pasar. Los chicos me acompañaron a casa y casi llegando a casa vi a Rachel y Quinn llegando._

Q: Ven San

_Quinn me abrazo fuerte y yo continúe llorando_

S:¿Cómo saben lo que paso?

R: porque nosotras pasábamos afuera del centro comercial y vimos a Brittany llorando jalada por su padre, pensamos que algo había ocurrido con el por eso vinimos de frente para acá

S:Su padre entro a la heladería y me vio con ella y los chicos y pues le dijo a Blaine que ya no quería que salga con ella que no le gustaba sus amistades refiriéndose a mi

Q:Tranquila San encontraremos la solución a esto

S:¿solucion? Su padre simplemente no nos quiere juntas y ya no se que hacer para seguir luchando por las dos

Q:¿Y que piensas hacer?¿ terminar con ella y mandar su relación al diablo?

S:No a ella no la dejaría por nada pero ya no se que hacer

Q:Yo pienso que deberíamos tranquilizarlo un poco, si el nota que ustedes de alguna manera se siguen viendo les ira peor

S:¿Y que hacemos entonces?

Q:Yo soy de la idea de que por ahora se vean solo en la escuela, o sea no salgan a la calle o a lugares donde las puedan ver solo hasta que el se calme

R:o de repente que ella salga con su madre y la lleve a tu casa, claro no siempre pero puede ser una solución

_Suspire pesadamente porque esta situación simplemente ya me estaba cansando ¿Qué tan difícil era para el padre de Brittany aceptar que su hija y yo nos habíamos enamorado? Pero en este mundo hay gente que por más que uno haga ellos simplemente no entienden_

_Mi celular me saco totalmente de mis pensamientos_

S:Britt amor dime¿ estas bien?

B:Si lo estoy, mi madre me ayudo a tranquilizar a mi padre

S:¿pero ya no te dejara ver a Blaine verdad?

B: Pues si San…pero no te preocupes que ya sé que quiero de regalo de cumple

S: Dime lo que tu quieras

B: Mañana nos encontramos afuera de la ventana trasera de mi cuarto, saltare por la ventana y pasaremos las 12 juntas, quiero que seas la primera en saludarme

S: Brittany ¿no es peligroso?

B: No ya lo planee te espero mañana 11:30pm bajo mi ventana

S: Alli estaré

B: Te amo Santana

S:Y yo te amo a ti mas Britt

_Y la llamada se corto, y me quede mirando el teléfono como si la mirara a ella, mire a las chicas que estaban conmigo y sentí muchas cosas, decidí en ese momento no rendirme y tratar de dar lo mejor de mi para que las cosas con Britt vayan mejor, su cumpleaños era en un par de días y la sorpresa de que la daría estaba casi lista, todo sea por ver sonreír a quien hace que vivir en este mundo para mi sea mucho mas fácil._

* * *

_Hola =)_

_Espero que les guste el cap ! _

_Besos a todos_

_Cristina_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Hace muchos años atrás recuerdo las tardes en las que mi abuela me respondía preguntas sobre las distintas experiencias de la vida pero cuando yo le preguntaba sobre el amor ella dejaba de hablarme o cambiaba el tema, Una tarde en particular recuerdo que ella me llamo y me dijo sin que yo le preguntara que cuando el amor llegara yo iba a ser capaz de darme cuenta, en el momento que mires a los ojos a esa persona te veas reflejada y te puedas perder en su mirada, cuando sientas que lo único que quieras es que sea feliz y que en tu panza exista una revolución de mariposas hija, encontraste al amor de tu vida...jamás olvidare sus palabras y ahora que siento todas esas cosas por Brittany puedo estar segura que ella es el amor de mi vida_

_Espere que todos en mi casa se quedaran dormidos , di un recorrido rápido y me di cuenta que todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones me abrigue y sin hacer mucho ruido salí por la cocina y camine con mucho cuidado hasta llegar al patio trasero de la casa de Britt, alce la mirada y vi sus ojos detrás de la cortina, me hizo un gesto con las manos para que la espere y la vi abrir la ventana y comenzar a salir por una enredadera de flores que había justo al lado de su ventana, cuando estuvo cerca del piso la ayude ,me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a correr sin decirnos nada , cuando estuvimos a una buena distancia paramos me miro sonrió y me abrazo fuerte_

S: tu eres loca, como se te ocurre bajarte por allí

B: Tranquila San siempre lo he hecho y es seguro , jamás me a pasado nada

S: igual me dio miedo

B: no seas tonta y vamos

S: a donde

B: ya veraz

_Comenzamos a caminar y no muy lejos divise un gran parque con varias casas en los arboles, era algo así como un mini bosque de casitas del árbol_

B: ven San, es esta

S: ¿es tuya?

B : si es mía, a veces la usa mi hermana pero ella tiene poco sentido de la aventura

S: ¿porque dices eso?

B: porque a ella le da miedo quedarse sola aquí, en cambio a mí siempre me gustaba quedarme mirando las estrellas y eso

_Comenzamos a subir y la casita por dentro era muy acogedora, Britt había acomodado una bolsa de dormir con una frazadas y me hizo sentar all_i

B:¿quieres helado?

S:¿Helado a esta hora?

B:San esta a punto de ser mi cumple y si quiero comer helado puedo hacerlo

S:Amor que te parece si mejor vienes y te sientas conmigo y asi esperamos las 12 juntitas y abrazadas

_Brittany asintió y se puso sobre mi con las piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y yo la tome por la cintura_

S:Princesa,no tuve tiempo de hacerte un regalo

B:No te preocupes que el hecho que estés aquí conmigo y que te hayas escapado en la noche de tu casa hace que tu seas el mejor regalo del mundo

_Me acerque muy despacio hacia sus labios y empece a besarla de manera delicada solo a modo se saborearla ella continuo el beso pero sus manos traviesas comenzaron a recorer mi espalda y desabrocharon mi brassiere y sus manos hicieron un pequeño recorrido hacia mis senos comenzo a acariciarlos y yo a volverme loca ,sin que me de cuenta ella quito mi polo y termino de sacarme el brassiere y comenzo a besar mi cuello delicadamente y yo meti mis manos a su polo y tambien lo retire de su cuerpo , ella levanto la vista hacia mi y me dio un corto beso en los labios para luego continuar con lo que había empezado , me acostó en la bolsa de dormir y se coloco sobre mi pero esta vez su vista se dirigió hacia mis senos y comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos, podía sentir su lengua juguetear con mis pezones , en ese momento yo quise hacer lo mismo y le di la vuelta y termine de retirar su brassier y sin pensarlo mucho bese sus senos ,los lamia un poco y ella empezó a emitir leves gemidos_

S:Amor , nos puede oír

B: estamos en el medio de un bosque a las doce de la noche no creo que nadie nos oiga

_Retire el resto de su ropa y la tuve completamente desnuda para mi y ahora mis labios recorrían su abdomen le dejaba pequeños besos hasta que llegue a su intimidad y sin ningún reparo empecé a lamerla de manera delicada, ella empezó a gemir mucho mas fuerte y eso a mi me excitaba , con delicadeza introduje mis dedos dentro de ella y empecé a subir nuevamente hasta besar su cuello, alce mi vista y ella tenia una hermosa sonrisa , continúe con mi labor hasta que la contracción de sus músculos y un sonoro gemido me hizo dar cuenta que ella había llegado , la abrace y ella se acurruco en mi pecho , le di un delicado beso y la mire a los ojo_s

S:amor, ya son mas de las 12...Feliz cumpleaños, Te amo

B:San, te amo también

_Nos quedamos dormidas no se cuanto tiempo paso, el sonido de mi celular me despertó y ella comenzó a abrir los ojos con pereza_

S:Britt, es mi mamá

B:contestale

S:hola , mami

MS:Santana donde diablos estas metida

S:mami no grites estoy con Britt

MS:Te viene ahora mismo son casi casi 5 de la mañana y tu no dormiste aquí si no quieres que tu padre se entere te apareces aquí enseguida

_Mi madre colgó el teléfono y yo mire a Britt con ternura_

S: Creo que tenemos que irnos

B:Si yo no quiero que mi papá se dé cuenta que yo tampoco dormí allí

_Nos vestimos y salimos de la casita del árbol , mientras íbamos por la calle yo la abrazaba y besaba , nadie nos estaba viendo y nos divertíamos haciéndolo .Llegamos al patio trasero de la casa de Britt y antes de que subiera me abrazo y me dio un tierno beso_

B:Gracias por darme el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

S:Amor aun nos quedan muchos años juntas como para saber si este es el mejor y otra cosa, tu cumpleaños recién empieza

_Le di otro beso la vi subir y yo camine contenta hacia mi casa, claro luego se me quito lo contenta cuando me acorde que mi mamá se dio cuenta de mi huida nocturna .Entre despacio por la puerta de la cocina, subí las escaleras y cuando entre a mi cuarto y mamá me esperaba molesta sobre la cam_a

MS: que sea la ultima vez que te escapas así y no me dices nada me estas escuchando

S:si mami disculpa

_Mi madre salió molesta y cerro la puerta y yo no podía quitar la cara de boba enamorada que tenia_

* * *

_Brittany despertaba con una súper sonrisa en sus labios , su madre su hermana y su padre entraron a su cuarto a saludarla, la abrazaron y la llenaron de mimos, a pesar que su padre había estado varios días molesto con ella, ese día se mostro con otra actitud. Una vez que su padre se fue a trabajar y su pequeña hermana salió de su habitación, su madre le dio un beso en la frente y le dio un pequeño sobre_

MB:Cariño, este sobre de parte de Santana, es la primera parte de tu sorpresa de cumpleaños

_Brittany no se podía creer lo que su madre le había dicho, Santana le dijo que no tenia nada para ella, tomo el sobre lo abrió y había una pequeña nota_

**_Feliz cumpleaños amor, esta es la primera nota y la primera parte de tu regalo, vas a ir ahora a la cocina de tu casa y en tu nevera encontraras 15 pequeños vasitos con helado de chocolate, son para que los comas de vez en cuando y no todos ahorita y son porque el helado de chocolate fue lo primero que cominos en nuestra primera salida… te amo_**

**_PD:El segundo sobre esta en mi casa así que anda para allá_**

_Brittany miro consternada a su madre_

MB :Anda a casa de Santana corre y si quieres puedes asegurarte que el helado esta en la nevera

_Brittany observo todo el helado que Santana le había regalado, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y continuo su carrera hacia casa de Santana donde estaba la siguiente parte de su sorpresa, cuando llego a la puerta encontró a la madre de Santana con un sobre y una pequeña cajita negra esperándola, Brittany sonrió y la madre de Santana simplemente se limito a entregárselo_

**_Princesa esta es la segunda parte , mi mamá con esta nota te entrego una pequeña cajita negra quiero que la abras y le pidas a mi madre que te explique que es lo que esto significa_**

_Britttany abrió la cajita y en ella había dos cadenas con un dije en forma de una luna llena, miro a los ojos a la madre de Santana y esta comenzó a hablar_

MS:si te das cuenta que estas parecen la luna llena pero si las separas de esta manera son dos lunas menguantes, una es para ti y la otra para Santana ella me dijo que te dijera que tu sabias que significa la luna para ti

_Y claro que lo sabia la luna fue el primer regalo que Santana le hiz_o

MS:Britt entra a casa el siguiente regalo lo tiene Daria

_Brittany entro corriendo y en el mueble de la casa se encontraban Rachel y Quinn que la veían atentas y sonrientes de ver lo emocionada que ella se encontraba_

D:Bueno Barbie esta vez me toca explicar a mi

_Daria le estiro una caja negra que Brittany miro intrigada_

D:Vamos Barbie ábrela

_Brittany la abrió y era un libro negro con una pequeña cerradura al lado_

D:Por si aun no lo entiendes es un diario, tengo entendido que al tuyo anterior no le fue muy bien, este tiene cerradura y solo hay dos copias de la llave Santana mando hacerlo para ti para que nadie pueda abrirlo, una de las llaves la tendrás tu y otra la tendrá San por si la tuya se pierde

_Brittany sonrió enormemente y abrazo a Daria_

B: Estos regalos son demasiados, Santana dijo que no iba a hacerme ninguno

Q:Es mejor que estés dispuesta a recibir mas Britt, en siguiente esta en su cuarto así que anda sube

_Brittany sin poder creerlo miro a todos allí en la sala de casa de Santana_

B:¿De verdad aun hay mas cosas?

R:Si Britt apurare que el regalo se escapara

_Todos comenzaron a reír pero Brittany seguía sin entender, subió las escaleras de la casa corriendo y al entrar al cuarto de Santana encontró una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo con una nota sobre ella_

**_Amor… esto es lo que siento por ti_**

**_"Paréceme a mí que es igual a los dioses el mortal que se sienta frente a tí, y desde tan cerca te oye hablar dulcemente y sonreír de esa manera tan encantadora._**

**_El espectáculo derrite mi corazón dentro del pecho. Apenas te veo así un instante, me quedo sin voz. Se me traba la lengua. Un fuego penetrante fluye en seguida por debajo de mi piel. No ven nada mis ojos y empiezan a zumbarme los oídos. Me cae a raudales el sudor. Tiembla mi cuerpo entero. Me vuelvo más verde que la hierba. Quedo desfallecida y es todo mi aspecto el de una muerta..."_**

_Brittany simplemente en este punto solo dejaba caer lagrimas por sus mejillas, se dio cuenta que detrás de la nota anterior había una mas pequeña, la abrió y solo decía "Levanta la caja por favor que moriré de frio" Brittany la levanto y de ella salieron varios pequeños globos de colores hacia el techo del cuarto pero cuando bajo la vista hacia la cama, se dio cuenta que un diminuto gatito negro yacía dormido sobre la cama, lo tomo entre sus brazos y el gatito simplemente se acomodó en ella_

S:El es chocolate ¿te gusta?

_Brittany miro a Santana y solo atino a tirarse en sus brazos_

B:San eres la mejor novia del mundo

S:No Britt, solo quiero hacerte feliz

B:Con solo estar a mi lado es mas que suficiente

S:Te amor Brittany

B:Te amo mas Santana

_Y se regalaron un hermoso beso, de esos tiernos con los que puedes traspasar el alma, un beso dulce que siempre esperas que dure para siempre, uno de esos que solo se dan cuando estas realmente enamorada._

* * *

Primero, siento mucho la demora de verdad no fue mi intension, tuve un problema con mi padre y no pude conectarme a subir

Espero que el cap les guste, espero sus comentarios

El poema que esta en las comillas es de la poeta Safo y se llama "A una Amada"

Besos

Cristina


	19. Chapter 19

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_La vida puede cambiarnos en un segundo, las circunstancias cambian en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a veces estamos riendo y en menos de lo que nos damos cuenta estamos sumergidos en la tristeza, eso era lo que me daba miedo, la tristeza, me sentía extremadanamente feliz como para volver a sumirme en la soledad, me sentía tan tranquila con la vida que tenia que me daba miedo pensar en en algún momento tanta maravilla cambiara, por eso siempre me pregunto ¿merezco lo que tengo? ¿ o tal vez se me sea arrebatado en algún momento?_

* * *

**Querido diario nuevo**:

**_Bienvenido a mis manos aunque no me gusta que seas tan obscuro pero Santana dijo que asi es mejor y nadie se dara cuentan que eres mi nuevo diario por otro lado Chocolate hace desastres por todo mi cuarto pero no importa es divertido verlo brincar y jugar ¿Sabes algo? Después de todo lo que San hizo por mi el dia de mi cumpleaños no me cabe la menor duda de que es con ella con quien me quiero quedar toda mi vida, se que ahora todo es un poco difícil poder estar mas tiempo a solas por mi papa pero gracias a mi mama y a nuestros amigos de la escuela podemos pasar algún tiempo junas, la amo creo que nunca antes había sentido esto en mi vida y se que aveces tengo mucho miedo pero ella es tan fuerte que a su lado ya nada mas me puede asustar._**

* * *

_Los días comenzaron a pasar uno tras otro y la situación estaba mucho mas tranquila, mis padres me ayudaban mucho y la madre de Brittany también y eso hacia que podamos vernos de vez en cuando , incluso mas de lo que a veces nosotras mismas lo planearamos, lo importante es que las cosas estaban bien._

_Quede en encontrarme con Britt en su casillero iríamos juntas al refrigerio y allí en el comedor nos encontraríamos con Rachel y Quinn pero no contábamos con que ese dia las cosas no salieran como las planeamos_

S:Hola princesa

B:Hola amor!

_Britt se lanzo a mis brazos como era su costumbre últimamente en realidad su costumbre siempre_

S:¿Nos vamos?. Rachel y Quinn deben estar esperándonos ya y sabes como se pone Quinn cuando tardamos

B:Si, lo se vamos rápido

_Volteamos hacia el pasillo pero chocamos con alguien_

Su:Oye Santana ten cuidado por donde andas tu y tu horrenda noviecita

S:Sugar por Dios no empieces con tus cosas hoy ¿si?

Su:Uy Santana Lopez que tierna se te ve defendiendo a tu ….esa cosa que tienes al lado

S:Con Brittany no te metas, ella no te ha hecho nada

Su:¿Qué no me ha hecho nada? Su sola presencia enferma ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?. No entiendo como puedes ser novia de esta habiendo mejores en la escuela

S:Yo no me meto con las cosas que haces tu por favor muévete del camino que nos tenemos que ir

Su:¿Qué me mueva? Ven sácame tu del camino

_Sugar me empujo, y yo no quería hacerle nada pero al volver a empujarme no atine a otra cosa mas que empujarla mas fuerte_

Su:¿Eso es lo mas fuerte que puedes golpear Santana? Se te esta pegando lo estúpida de parar con Brittany

_Y no me aguante y la empuje y ella callo al piso, cuando menos me di cuenta alrededor nuestro ya habían varios estudiantes mirando lo que ocurría_

B:Santana basta no vale la pena

Su:Si Santana hazle caso a tu noviecita

_Y Sugar me empujo tan fuerte sentí el golpe de mi cabeza contra el suelo, me sentí un poco mareada y de mi frente comenzó a caer un hilo de sangre pero lo peor era lo que estaba por venir_

B:¿Sabes que Sugar? A Santana no la vuelves a tocar jamás!

_El grito de Brittany se escucho creo que de la escuela hacia toda la ciudad, pero lo peor no fue su grito sino el puñetazo que estampo en la cara de Sugar quien automáticamente empezó a sangrar de la nariz y su pómulo comenzaba a tomar un todo verdoso_

-Señoritas, todas a la dirección

_Todas fuimos llevadas hacia la oficina del director , en poco tiempo nuestras heridas fueron sanadas por la enfermera y en el tiempo a solas que nos quedamos Sugar nos pidió disculpas, se dio cuenta que exageraba por un simple gusto que tenia hacia mi, pero tal vez la situación hubiera quedado allí si el director no hubiera llamado a nuestros padres, primero llego el padre de Sugar luego mi madre y automáticamente la madre de Brittany , el director explico la situación y que nosotras ya nos habíamos disculpado pero que igual iríamos con anotaciones y que nos quedaríamos toda la semana después de clases pero no todo termino allí_

B: Mami por favor, no le vayas a contar a papa y menos porque ocurrió todo esto

MB:No cariño, tu padre no se enterara de nada , no te preocupes

F:Señora Pierce , me temo que escuche lo que hablaba con su hija y nosotros llamamos a su esposo primero pero usted llego antes

_El rostro de Brittany palideció, si su padre se enteraba porque había ocurrido la pelea se daría cuenta que Brittany y yo nunca dejamos de vernos_

MB:Señor director, ¿usted le dijo a mi esposo el motivo de la pelea de las chicas?

F:Claro, le dije que Brittany defendía a su novia Santana y pues que así sea en defensa propia….

_Y el director seguía hablando y las lágrimas en el rostro de Brittany no paraban de salir, yo mire a mi madre quien miro a la madre de Brittany, la bomba explotaría en lo que menos nos daríamos cuenta._

_Antes de que el director terminara de hablar, el padre de Brittany apareció por los pasillos de la escuela, su rostro lucia muy rojo de la cólera de enterarse aquel acontecimiento, se paro delante de nosotras, miro a su esposa y luego a Brittany_

PB:Te lo advertí Brittany

B:Papá…yo

PB:Vamonos en este momento

_Y vi salir de allí a esas dos mujeres que vivian dominadas por ese hombre que no entendía que lo único que su hija quería era ser feliz_

Q:Ese hombre es despreciable

R:Si, porque no podrá dejar a Brittany en paz

MS:Chicas, a veces nosotros los padres tenemos una visión o nos proyectamos de como queremos que sean nuestros hijos y cuando todo eso cambia nos sentimos fracasados o decepcionados, no todos tienen la dicha de tener padres como los que tienen ustedes ,incluso para el padre de Santana todo fue difícil pero con un poco de paciencia ya verán que todo se soluciona

Q:Si señora L tiene razón

R:Es que solo a Santana se le ocurre traer loca a la mitad de las estudiantes del colegio

S:y yo que iba a pensar que yo le gustaba a esa loca

MS:Bueno basta de charlas, Santana vamos a casa que seguro tu padre también querrá hablar contigo y en cuanto a Brittany mas tarde llamo a su madre y vemos como se soluciono todo, seguro su padre la castigara y le volverá a prohibir estar contigo o salir contigo

S:Si mama tienes razón

_Salí con mi mama de la escuela algo inquieta por Brittany, solo esperaba que este bien. Esperamos la hora de la cena y que toda mi familia este allí para que mi padre pueda hablar de lo sucedido_

PS: Y esto va para los tres, ustedes no son quien para golpear y empujar a otras personas, tienen que buscar a personas mayores para solucionar las cosas y cuando ustedes sean adultos ya tendrán la capacidad para solucionar las cosas por sus propios medios,

D: Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver a Barbie pegándole a esa chica

MS:Daria por favor, ¿no estas escuchando a tu padre?

D:Si mami sino que a Barbie se le ve bien tranquilita y no me la imagino golpeando a alguien

G:Lo hizo por amor a Santana

_Y yo me sonroje y era cierto, ella me defendió de la caída y me demostró que no era tan débil como yo la imaginada_

PS: Felizmente Santana solo tiene un pequeño rasguño en la frente ¿se imaginan que hubiera sido algún mal golpe? Se podría a ver roto un hueso o algo peor, Que sea la ultima vez que alguno de mis hijos se ve metido en un lio así ¿entendieron?

_Y los tres cual coro solo dijimos "Si Papá"_

_Mi padre nos mando a nuestras habitaciones, comencé a subir las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio dispuesta a llamar a Brittany pero sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono y vi su nombre en la pantalla, sonreí y pensé que estaba bien pero cuando lei el mensaje mi expresión cambio_

-**"Puedo aguantar todos los golpes que mi padre me de lo que no puedo aguantar es que me separen de ti"-B**

_¿Qué le paso a Brittany?¿Su padre la habría golpeado?¿Y a que se referia con que no soporta que la separen de mi?¿Acaso su padre se la llevara lejos? No lo puedo permitir algo tengo que hacer y se me tiene que ocurrir ya mismo._

* * *

**_Querido Diario_**

**_¿Por qué la gente que me quiere me hace daño? ¿no se supone que mi padre me tiene que cuidar? Estoy confundida, solo quiero ver a Santana y ya no estar mas aquí_**

* * *

**__**Hola como les dije a algunas hoy lunes actualizo

Se que tod s deben estar odiando al padre de Brittany y yo también lo detesto

Para las que me preguntan porque Santana es tan dulce o tierna o esas cosas es porque primero me gusta imaginar que detrás de esa imagen ruda que muestra en la serie es super tierna con Brittany cuando nadie la ve xD y segundo porque Santana es la extencion de mi en este fic, la mayoría de cosas cursis y tiernas que Santana hace yo las he hecho o las pienso hacer para cuando encuentre mi Brittany =3

Bueno espero que les guste cualquier cosa me escriben

Por si a alguien le gusta Faberry también escribo un fic Faberry lo encuentran aquí =)

Me gustaría ver sus comentarios

Les dejo mi Twitter CrisVillacorta

Besos

Cristina


	20. Chapter 20

___Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_La gente siempre quiere algo a cambio y no hay nadie que haga algo de manera desinteresada suele decir mi padre, pero yo no creo eso yo confio en la gente y en que la gente te puede ayudar cuando tu lo requieres y a veces no necesariamente quieren algo a cambio, de repente solo es el deseo de ayudarte y yo estaba esperando eso una ayuda desinteresada no con algo materia de repente solo quiero oir las palabras necesaria y en base a eso actuar, ¿llegaría alguien a darme eso que buscaba? Esa señal que yo estaba necesitando porque en este momento realmente quería ser ayudada._

_En mi cabeza solo daba vueltas las palabras de Brittany , su padre le había hecho daño y yo dando vueltas en mi cuarto sin poder hacer nada_

_,Caminaba por mi cuarto de un lado hacia el otro pensando que hacer, de pronto mi celular comenzo a sonar y conteste si mirar pensando que era Brittany_

S:Brit!

Su: Siento desilusionarte pero soy Sugar

S: ha , hola dime ¿necesitas algo? espero la llamada de Brittany

Su: Solo llamaba para disculparme contigo y con Brittany por lo sucedido hoy de verdad me siento mal

S:Ya paso Sugar ya estamos metidas en un lio y tus disculpas no me ayuda a pensar en una solución

Su:¿a pasado algo? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

S: Si a pasado algo pero tengo que solucionarlo yo

Su:Bueno solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo lo que sea en serio que lo que sea yo las puedo ayudar ,me siento culpable

S:Esta bien si necesito algo te aviso

_Y sin siquiera dejarla despedirse le colgué el telefono tenia tantas ganas de estrangularla pero en ese momento yo solo pensaba en Brittany , volvi a mirar hacia la pantalla de mi celular pensando en llamarla y me di cuenta que mientras que hablaba con Sugar me llego un mensaje y era de Brittany_

**-Esperare hasta las 12 para llamarte, no me vayas a llamar tu que mi papá anda dando vueltas por aqui... Te amo Santana por favor ayudame**

_Y es alli cuando mi respiracion se paro ,Brittany necesitaba salir de alli y yo tenia que sacarla de alli ¿Pero como? Ya lo sabia y Sugar y su "lo que sea ,yo las puedo ayudar" me dieron con lo que haria_.

**-Britt,junta un poco de tus cosas y si tienes algo de dinero tambien, desde las 12 voy a estar en el patio trasero de tu casa,nos vamos lejos y tambien te amo**

_No se me hizo muy complicado convencer de la locura que estaba por cometer a Sugar , le pedi que comprara dos pasajes a otra ciudad y que fuera a mi casa 15 minutos antes de las 12 que no tocara la puerta que yo saldría por la puerta trasera de mi casa , tampoco fue difícil convencerla de que me prestara dinero, ella me lo ofreció antes._

_Junte un poco de cosas y antes de salir de mi cuarto me asegure se que todos esten dormidos y asi era, mientras bajaba por las escaleras Sugar me mando un mensaje diciéndome que ya me estaba esperando asi que trate de salir rápido pero sin hacer bulla_

_Observe de lejos el aunto de Sugar y me subi_

S: Gracias

Su: Es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ustedes pero igual me parece una locura

S:Es necesario, ya te explique que paso

Su: Si lo se, por cierto aqui tienes los pasajes , al llegar al pueblo un chofer las va a estar esperando y las llevara a la casa que te mencione

S:¿Segura que no hay problema con tus padres?

Su: Te dije que no , casi nunca vamos para alla asi que no hay ningún problema

S:Antes de llegar a casa de Brittany te quiero pedir otro favor

Su:Si dime

S:No se en que estado se encuentre Brittany y me refiero a cuan golpeada puede estar, se prudente

Su: No te preocupes Santana que no dire nada, no te preocupes

_Llegamos al patio trasero de casa de Britt y podía ver la luz de su cuarto apagada, tenia miendo que pudiera escaparse. Paso cerca de una hora y la vi salir por la ventana y aventar una mochila , luego ella comenzó a bajar muy despacio , me acerque muy despacio, tome su mochila y por fin la tuve frente a mi, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas , tenia el labio roto una mejilla morada y se tomaba el vientre y puedo imaginar que allí también tenia un golpe, solo la abrace y la lleve despacio al auto de Sugar, quien solo la miro y le sonrio de medio lado_

_El camino hacia la parada fue silenciosa, Brittany se mantenía a mi lado pero no emitía palabras y pues Sugar se limitaba a conducir ninguna hablaba_

Su:Bueno chicas yo las dejo aquí, lo siguiente ya lo sabes y Santana tienes mi numero si necesitas algo mas solo llámame y hare lo imposible por ayudarte

S:Una vez mas te agradezco lo que haces, de verdad

Su:Ya sabes es lo mínimo que que puedo hacer

_Dejamos a Sugar y tomando mis cosas las de Britt y su mano caminamos hacia la entrada, la gente nos miraba, claro ¿ que hacia un par de adolescentes a mas de media noche a la espera de un bus?_

_Si huíamos de los que no resperaban nuestro amor , huíamos del daño que nos veian haciendo, huíamos de todo_

B:¿San?

S:Dime Britt ¿necesitas algo?

B:Si, abrázame

_Y abrace a Britt que simplemente comenzó a llorar con fuerte, hubiera dado lo que sea por ser yo quien sea la que reciba esos golpes, comencé a odiar con todo mi ser a su padre_

S:Tranquila amor, ahora la que esta aquí contigo soy yo

B:No entiendo porque lo hizo, no entiendo

S:Ya paso y ya estas conmigo, ahora nos vamos lejos y no tendras que volver a verlo

B:¿Pero el es mi padre y aun soy menor de edad?

S:Pero a mi se me están ocurriendo un par de cosas para solucionar eso

_Brittany me quedo mirando y yo simplemente sonreí, se me estaba ocurriendo algo para que su padre jamas tenga poder sobre ella, pero eso puede esperar_

_Subimos al bus y acomodamos las cosas ella se sento y yo a su lado, se apoyo en mi pecho y poco a poco se empezó a quedar dormida_

_A partir de ahora mi vida iba a cambiar, no tenia intensiones de regresar a mi casa, lo único que quería era cuidar de Brittany era lo único que realmente en este momento me importaba y no iba a permitir que nadie mas le haga daño_

* * *

_Holas_

_Se que es un cap corto pero basicamente es lo que queria transmitir, les aseguro que el que sigue sera mas extenso_

_Besos_

_Cristina_

_Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta_


	21. Chapter 21

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Existen decisiones en la vida de las que pensamos las consecuencias pero son las decisiones correctas, no pensamos en lo que dirán los demás, no pensamos en lo que pensaran nuestros padres no pensamos si nuestros amigos dirán que esta bien , simplemente actuamos ,Porque no importa la edad que tengas ni las cosas que la gente te pueda decir las decisiones son tuyas y de nadie mas y las consecuencias de eso también lo son y aunque a veces muchas personas te digan que es lo que tienes que hacer, la ultima palabra la tendrás tu y la decisión que yo acababa de tomar aunque muchas personas cuando se enteren digan que estoy loca es la decisión correcta para Britt y para mi._

_La mañana se llego , el sol asomaba un nuevo día, la paz en la casa de la familia López se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe de la puerta._

PS: Un momento por favor

_Y cuando el padre de Santana abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa inmensa_

PB:¿Dónde esta mi hija? ¿Dónde la tienen escondida?

_El padre de Brittany entro de manera violenta seguido por su esposa quien caminaba de manera sumisa detrás de el_

PS: Su hija no esta aquí señor

MS:¿Cuál es el problema?

_Hablo la madre de Santana mirando a la madre de Brittany_

MB: Hoy en la mañana fui a buscar a Brittany a su habitación y fue mi sorpresa al ver que no había dormido en casa y que alguna de sus cosas no estaban , mi esposo y yo pensamos que ella se encuentra aquí

MS: No, Brittany no esta aquí

PB: Entonces llame a su hija y pregúntenle donde metió a nuestra hija

PS: Señor me va a disculpar pero ¿Qué le hace suponer que nuestras hijas se encuentran juntas?

PB: Porque ayer descubrí que ellas siguen manteniendo esa relación pecaminosa y eso es inaceptable

PS: No voy a permitir que usted hable así de mi hija

_Ambos padres se encontraban un tanto alterados, tanto el padre de Brittany por descubrir si su hija estaba allí como el padre de Santana que sentía que ofendían a su hija_

MS:La solución es fácil ire a llamar a Santana y hablaran con ella

_Un Gonzalo un tanto somnoliento apareció en la escena, el hermano de Santana escucho los ruidos y salió hacia la sala_

G: Mama que sucede

MS: Hijo hazme un favor y ve al dormitorio de tu hermana y tráela si, y si esta con Brittany has que bajen las dos

G:Esta bien

_El hermano de Santana subió lo mas rápido que pudo y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Santana no estaba en su dormitorio_

G:Mama

MS:¿Qué paso hijo? ¿Dónde esta Santana?

G:Mama ella no esta en su habitación y puedo afirmar que alguna de sus cosas faltan

MB: Dios mio!

MS: Eso solo quiere decir que se fugaron juntas

* * *

_La mañana se dio y no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Brittany tan en paz, dormida y aunque tenía algunas marcas en su rostro era igual de bella que siempre_

B :Amor, ¿Qué me miras así?

S: Podria ver tu rostro todas las mañanas y no me cansaría

B:No, debo verme fatal

S:No es cierto, igual eres hermosa

_Aproxime mi rostro hasta ella y nos dimos un hermoso beso, muy delicado, un simple rose de labios que transmitía el amor que nos teníamos_

B:Gracias por rescatarme

S:No des las gracias, sabes que nunca mas permitiré que te hagan daño

B: Amor ¿hoy haremos eso que me dijiste?

S :Si , hoy lo haremos, vendrá el auto que Sugar mandara y nos llevara hasta allí

B: No entiendo porque Sugar es de pronto tan buena con nosotras

S: Pues a mi me dijo que sentía siento remordimiento de conciencia ya que si ella no nos hubiera dicho nada en el pasillo de la escuela tu padre no se hubiera enterado de que seguimos juntas

B: Pues si, solo espero que todo salga bien

S: Veras que así será , no te preocupes

B:¿aun seguiremos con los celulares apagados?

S: Si por lo menos hasta la noche que llamare a Quinn para que hable con nuestras mamas

* * *

_En casa de Santana_

MB: Donde estarán metidas, si mi esposo no le hubiera hecho nada a Britt creo que ellas no se hubieran ido

MS:¿Qué le hizo?

MB: La lastimo y yo no hice nada para defenderla

MS: Pero eso ya paso y las chicas tomaron la decisión de irse, estoy segura que Santana cuidara bien de Britt

MB. Yo sé que si, solo no sé que hará mi esposo si ellas aparecen

MS: Y tu esposo no acepta su relación asi se hallan fugado

MB: No, dice que es un capricho de adolescente y que si él le pone mano dura a ella se le quitara pero yo sé que no es así nuestra hija es feliz con Santana no entiendo porque mi esposo actúa de esa manera

MS: Tal vez tiene que pasar algo para que él se dé cuenta de que Brittany este bien con Santana y que ellas juntas se hacen bien

MB:¿aun siguen con los teléfonos apagados?

MS;Si, aun

_El timbre de la casa de los López sonó y la madre de Santana abrió la puerta_

Q: Señora L.

R: Buenas tardes Señora López

MS: Chicas buenas tardes, gracias por venir en cuanto las llame

_Quinn y Rachel entraron a casa de la familia López y se encontraron con la madre de Brittany quien quería disimular algunas lágrimas que trataba de disimular_

R: Señora Pierce que sorpresa encontrarla aquí

MB: Hola Rachel y pues para lo que las llamamos no es algo muy agradable

R: Ella es mi novia Quinn

Q: Mucho gusto señora

MS: Bueno chicas el motivo por el cual las llame es porque Santana y Brittany se fugaron

_Ambas chicas quedaron totalmente sorprendidas_

Q:¿Cuándo?

MB: Creemos que fue ayer en la madrugada, ambas se llevaron sus cosas y los celulares están apagados

R: Nosotras no sabemos nada de ellas desde ayer que ustedes se las llevaron de la escuela

MS: Bueno chicas si saben algo lo mas mínimo, si las llaman les mandan un mensaje o algo intenten sacarles donde se encuentran, nosotras queremos ayudarlas y haremos lo posible para que estén juntas

Q:No se preocupen que si alguna de las dos sabe algo las llamaremos y si ustedes saben algo por favor también avísenos ¿si?

MS: No te preocupes Quinn así será

* * *

_Britt y yo mirábamos la luna, aquella pequeña casita que Sugar nos había prestado era perfecta, estábamos comenzando a pensar que podíamos vivir allí para siempre_

S:¿Cómo te sientes?

B: Extraña, siempre pensé que un momento así lo compartiría a lo grande con mi familia y no con ese par de señoras que no conocíamos

S: ¿Te arrepientes?

B: No amor, es la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida

S: Te amo Brittany, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar ahora

B: También te amo Santana, entonces ¿llamaras a Quinn?

S:Si justo ahora

_Prendí mi celular y no podía creer cuantas notificaciones de llamada perdidas y mensajes de texto de mi madre mi madre Gonzalo Quinn incluso de la madre de Brittany_

S:Mira amor, somos las mas buscadas del mundo

B:No me da risa, mi padre debe estar histérico y mi mami muy preocupada

S:Esta bien, lo siento llamare a Quinn

_Escuche el sonido del timbre y nisiquiera llego a una cuando Quinn contesto_

Q:Santana Lopez donde demonios estas metida

S:Hola Quinn si también te extrañe

Q:No seas idiota tus padres y los de Britt están super preocupados y tu haces bromas

S:Lo siento

Q:Dime¿ están bien?

S:Si estamos bien

Q:¿Dónde están?

S:Pequeño detalle eso no te lo puedo decir

Q:Santana tienen que pensar bien las cosas tienen que volver

S:Si lo haremos solo estamos esperando que me entreguen el acta

Q:¿Qué acta?

S:Antes que te cuente,¿ me puedes hacer un favor?

Q:Si dime

S:Habla con mi mama y dile que estamos bien, que le avise también a la mama de Britt

Q:Si no te preocupes que yo hablo con ella

S:Ya, ahora siéntate porque te dare una noticia pero me tienes que jurar que no le diras a nadie, bueno le puedes decir a Rachel

Q:Ya esta bien

S:Brittany y yo nos casamos

Q:¿Queee? ¡!

* * *

_Hola chicas !_

_Siento mucho la demora _

_Espero que les guste el cap_

_Besos_

_Les dejo mi twiter CrisVillacorta_

_Cristina _


	22. Chapter 22

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_El destino ya esta escrito para nosotros, cada uno tiene un camino ya trazado , a veces nos proyectamos a un futuro y hablamos de las cosas que haremos y anhelamos ¿pero que pasa cuando el destino se nos adelanta y nada sale como lo planeamos? Y cuando se adelanta y nos gusta ¿estará bien lo que estamos haciendo? La vida nos pode ante grandes pruebas y mucho mas grandes retos pero es de valientes asumirlos asi como las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Sabía que mi futuro se había adelantado por lo menos unos días años pero estaba feliz. La vida ahora con Brittany era mejor, ambas estábamos seguras que si la vida nos puso ante esto entonces era lo que teníamos que hacer, teníamos miedo y claro pero sabíamos que ambas juntas lo lograríamos_

_Ya habían pasado 16 días desde que nos fuimos, 15 de casadas , y ese dia habíamos decidido llamar a nuestras cosas, faltaba poco para que regresáramos y nos enfrentáramos a todos pero por eso no podía dejar de admirarme cada mañana que despertaba al lado de Brittany_

S:Buenos dias amor

B:Buenos dias San

S:¿Qué tal dormiste?

B:A tu lado siempre duermo excelente pero anoche no me dejaste dormir mucho

S:¿pero te gusto no?

B:Siempre me gusta

_Brittany se acercó de manera sigilosa hacia donde yo me encontraba y comenzó a besarme, el beso comenzó a intensificarse, la sentí subir sobre mi, poco a poco me fue despojando de mi polo , de manera muy delicada comenzó a posar tiernos besos sobre mi abdomen y antes de que pudiera continuar unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron saltar a ambas_

SA:Chicas ¿se puede?

S:Un segundo Tia

_Acomode mi ropa de manera muy rápido y cuando estuve decente le pedí a mi tia que ingrese a la habitación_

S:Ya puedes pasar

SA:Buenos días chicas siento interrumpir pero quería recordarles lo que hoy harán

B:Si Sara no te preocupes que si lo haremos

SA:Bueno el desayuno esta casi listo así que las quiero en 5 minutos en la cocina

_Mi tia Sara es la hermana mayor de mi papá , apenas es 8 años mayor que yo , cuando al enterarme que cualquiera de las dos necesitaba un tutor para que nuestro matrimonio sea lo mas legal posible no se me ocurrió llamar a otra persona que no sea ella, cuando éramos chicas compartíamos muchas cosas y cuando le conté de que se trataba no se negó a ayudar, claro que tuvimos que mentir un poco acerca de que yo no tenia padres y que ella me cuidaba y en vista de que ambas tenemos el mismo apellido y la gran influencia del padre de Sugar nuestro matrimonio es totalmente legal con la condición de que cuando yo cumpliera los 18 hiciéramos una especie de renovación de votos._

B:San

S:Dime Britt

B:Nos van a matar

S:Hey, tranquila no pasara nada, para eso yo estoy aquí contigo

B:Mi papa se va a molestar mucho

S:Ni tu papa ni nadie puede hacer nada ¿si? Ahora me tienes a mi y nada pasara

B:Igual tengo miedo

S:Yo también tengo miedo pero se que juntas superaremos esto asi que tranquila y vamos a desayudar

* * *

_Quinn y Rachel se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del colegio_

R:Estoy tan preocupada por ellas

Q:Si yo también, la madre de Santana me llama casi a diario para saber si se algo de ella

R:Y entonces solo te dijo que estaban casadas y nada mas

*Flashback*

Q:Me estas mintiendo

S:No Quinn de verdad nos casamos

Q:¿Pero es Legal? O sea ¿Están seguras de lo que han hecho?

S:Se que fue una medida desesperada pero nos amamos y tarde o temprano lo haríamos

Q:Nosotras hubiéramos ido a estar con ustedes lo sabes

S:Lo se pero la situación que tuvimos que vivir nos hizo tomar la decisión mas rápido

Q:¿Qué situación? ….Santana?...Hola?

*Fin Flashback?

Q:Y eso fue todo

R:¿sabes lo que me molesta de que estén casadas?

Q:¿Qué cosa?

R:De que lo hayan hecho antes que nosotras

_Quinn miro de manera tierna a Rachel y le dio un corto beso_

Q: Sabia que eso era lo que te molestaba, pero nosotras lo haremos después, cuando terminemos la universidad ¿si?

R:Lo se amor solo bromeo, solo espero que las chicas estén bien

Q:Si, yo también

* * *

_En casa de la familia Lopez_

MB:No puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo y no sabemos nada de ellas

MS:Yo sé que Santana esta cuidando bien de Britt

MB;Y no lo dudo pero tengo miedo de no saber donde esta mi pequeñita

MS:Yo también, ni siquiera pueden levantar el teléfono para llamar

MB:¿Qué dice tu esposo de todo esto?

MS:Esta mas preocupado que yo , pero no podemos hacer nada solo esperar a que vuelvan

MB:Mi esposo jura que encerrara a Brittany en un internado, yo no quiero que le haga daño de nuevo

MS. ¿Internado? esa no es la solución, las chicas necesitan apoyo es por eso que ellas no regresan

MB:Es lo mismo que yo le dije pero el no me escucha

MS:Solo quiero escuchar la voz de Santana diciéndome "Mami estoy bien" y eso me dejaría tranquila

_Como si de un milagro se tratara el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, la madre de Santana miro a la madre de Brittany y corrió al teléfono_

MS:¿Hola?

S:¿Mami?

MS:Por Dios Santana donde carajo estas metida ¡!

S:Mama ¿si te tranquilizas por favor?

_La madre de Santana respiro profundo y jalo a la madre de Brittany a su lado y puso el teléfono el altavoz_

MS:Cariño, estoy con la madre de Britt aquí ¿ella esta bien? ¿Puedes ponerla al teléfono?

_Coloque el teléfono en altavoz para que ambas nos escucharan_

S: Señora P ambas estamos aquí , juntas el teléfono esta en altavoz para poder conversar bien

MB:Britt princesa

B:Mami es lindo escucharte

MB:¿Cuándo vuelven?

S:De hecho es de eso que queremos hablar con ustedes

MS:Si hija, Te escuchamos

S: Mañana a las 4:00pm nosotras estaremos llegando, y queremos pedirles que los padres de ambas estén presentes queremos hablar con los 4

MS:¿Pasa algo malo?

S:No mama solo que estamos llegando después de muchos días y tenemos que conversar con ustedes

MS:Estas bien cariño hablaremos con sus padres y mañana las esperamos

S:Mami tengo que cortar ¿si?

MS:Cuidate y cuida a Britt

S:Eso lo hare toda mi vida

MB:Adios princesa , mañana nos vemos

B: Cuídate mami nos vemos

_Y asi la llamada hacia mi madre fue finalizada, Brittany me miro con esos ojos en los cuales yo me perdía, me extendió sus brazos y supe ese era mi lugar, después de aquella llamada sabia que todo cambiaria y ahora teníamos que enfrentarnos a nuestros padres_

B:Ya amor ahora la siguiente llamada

_Levante el teléfono y marque a la siguiente persona que con la que teníamos que comunicarnos_

Su:¿hola?

S:Sugar, te habla Santana

Su:San¡ ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta Britt?

S: Estamos bien

Su:Que bueno saberlo pero dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

S:Pues como quedamos yo mañana regreso con Brit y..

Su:No digas mas , el abogado estará mañana en tu casa solo dime la hora

S: Nosotras estaremos allí a las 4:00pm

Su:Alli estará punto, bueno las dejo porque estoy ocupada, saludos a Britt

S:Mil gracias Sugar, Britt te manda saludos

_Corte la llamada y volví a mirar a Britt y volvió a cobijarme en sus brazos, mi puerto seguro mi lugar favorito en el mundo, sus brazos_

_Ver a Britt guardar las pocas cosas que teníamos me podía nerviosa, yo tenia mucho miedo a lo que nos enfrentaríamos pero para ella tenia que ser fuerte tenia que seguir mirándola y sonriendo porque ahora ella era mi esposa y aunque sonara gracioso ahora era yo quien tenia que cuidarla, ella era mi responsabilidad y era mi refugio, a amaba y mañana podría a prueba el "Me enfrentare al mundo por ti" Porque mañana me enfrentaría a todo lo que venia y asumiría cada acto de mis decisiones._

* * *

_Hola Chicas_

_Perdón__ por la tardanza, entre que mi sobrina jugo con mi lap simulando que era un piano, mi cumpleaños y sumando que mi papa no me deja entrar mucho a la lap tarde._

_Espero que les guste y sus comentarios o sugerencias_

_Besitos _

_Cristina =)_

_P. a alguien le gusta Faberry pues también escribo uno denle una chequeadita =)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_La vida simplemente no es fácil pero tienes muchas cosas buenas, a veces las situaciones simplemente te aterran y quieres que acaben rápido para no sentirte mal pero cuando estas justo a punto de afrontar todo sientes que el temor invade tu organismo te paraliza y no puedes seguir, tus manos sudan y por mas que quieras mover tu cuerpo simplemente no da , pero de eso se trata la vida si todo fuera lindo de repente no valoraríamos lo que tenemos .Amo a la mujer que tengo al lado y amo la capacidad que tiene para que todos los nervios pasen con una sonrisa de su parte hace que todos esos sentimientos de angustia se acaben_

_Son las 4:00pm , Brittany y yo estamos paradas frente a mi casa con nuestras maletas y los anillos que teníamos en la mano, nuestros corazones cargados de amor y nuestros nervios a flor de piel_

S:Britt ¿te puedo confesar algo?

B:Lo que sea San

S: Tengo miedo

B:Yo también lo tengo pero si no te tuviera al lado creo que seria mejor

S:Ok, entonces a las tres tocamos

B:ya

_Y las dos como niñas chiquitas contamos_

B y S: A la una a las dos y a las tres

_Y fui yo quien toco el timbre, y nos tomamos de las manos para esperar que abrieran la puerta, unos minutos después sentimos ruido detrás de la puerta y quien asomaba su cabecita era mi pequeña hermana Daria_

D:Santana ¡! Eres tu ¡! Mamaaaa es Santana

_Me abrazo con mucha fuerza y note que comenzó a llorar_

S:que pasa ¿Por qué lloras?

D:Es que pensé que nunca volverías me dio mucho miedo

_Daria noto que yo en ningún momento solté la mano de Brittan_y

D:Barbie ¡! También estas aquí…Mamaaaa también esta Barbie

_Mi madre y la madre de Brittany salieron corriendo a vernos y a abrazarnos con mucha fuerza_

MB:Mi pequeña, por fin estas aquí e iremos a casa

MS:Santana cariño me tuviste tan preocupada,NI SE QUE OCURRA VOLVER A HACERME ESTO

_Grito mi madre y me tiro un manotazo_

S:ouch ¡! Ya! Estamos acá ya

MS: Bueno pasen a la casa

_Entramos y vi a mi padre, sonreí pero sentí escalofríos al ver al padre de Brittany viéndome como si quisiera matarme, Abrasé con fuerza a mi padre pero no nos dijimos ni una sola palabra, el padre de Brittany al verla entrar se paro me aparto de ella y la tomo del brazo dispuesto a sacarla de la casa_

PB:Bueno ¿les gustaron las vacaciones? Espero que les dure esta payasada termino aquí nos vamos Brittany y jamás óyeme bien jamás volverás a ver a esta chica

_Me arme de valor y jale yo a Brittany y frene la salida del hombre_

S:A ver señor , no quiero faltarle el respeto pero va parando su mano

PB: Hacia donde vas muchacha, ella es mi hija y ella se va conmigo

_Iba a explotar pero no podía decir todo así de golpe_

S:Señor ya le dije que no quiero faltarle el respeto asi que deténgase

PB:No me voy a detener porque tu me lo pidas

_Entonces ya no aguante_

S:Señor Brittany y yo estamos casadas es mi esposa y ella no se va a ninguna parte

PB:¿Qué carajos estas diciendo? eso no se puede hacer ustedes son menores de edad

_El sonido de la puerta nos saco a todos de lo que estaba ocurriendo mis padres estaban pálidos y la madre de Britt tenia ambas manos en el rostro y pues Brittany solo me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de miedo pero me daban confort_

MS:Si señor a quien busca

A:Busco A la señorita Santana Lopez

MS:Santana es mi hija pase

_El abogado ingreso ante la atenta mirada de todos_

A:Buenas tardes a todos, Santana como estas, tu me avisas cuando explicar el asunto

S:Si señor abogado yo le aviso

MS:¿Abogado? Santana dime que ocurre por Dios

S:Esta bien les voy a explicar pero no quiero que nadie interrumpa y eso va para ustedes señor Pearce

_Tome aire y empecé con mi relato_

S:Brittany y yo tomamos la decisión de casarnos hace 16 días y lo hicimos porque yo no iba a permitir que usted le vuelva a hacer daños a ella y con mucha ayuda lo logramos si ustedes piensan que esto es ilegal hemos traído a un abogado que les puede afirmar que nuestro matrimonio es totalmente legal y que ella ya no tiene por qué regresar a su casa porque es mi esposa y sé que mis padres no se opondrán a que ella viva acá

_***Flasback***_

S:¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer?

B:Claro que lo estoy, nunca había estado mas segura antes de algo y se que lo que quiero es estar a tu lado siempre

_Brittany y yo después de mucho conversar decidimos que lo mejor para que ya nadie nos diga nada y nos dejen en paz era unirnos para toda la vida, le pregunte que cosa nos uniria y asi nada mas nos podría separar y ella con una hermosa sonrisa me dijo :"San, cásate conmigo, se que tu también lo has estado pensando, hagámoslo" ,lo siguiente que hice fue llamar a Sugar , ella y su "Te ayudare en lo que sea" seguían vigentes en mi cabeza y después de algunas instrucciones que ella nos dio ya estaba yo allí parada a punto de dar uno de los pasos mas grandes de mi vida._

_Mi pequeña conversación con Britt se vio interrumpida por el Juez_

J:Buenos días señoritas, al ser un matrimonio civil y organizado con tan poco tiempo iremos al grano, Yo Vladimir Ferrero juez de paz del juzgado #421 presido la unión civil de las Señorita Santana Marie Lopez y la señorita Brittany Susan Pierce, si alguien sabe de algún impedimento para que esta unión no se lleva a cabo, es mejor que lo diga ahora

_La sala donde estábamos se quedo en silencio, las únicas personas que estábamos allí eramos mi tia Sara , su novio Fred que también seria testigo de nosotras, el abogado el juez y nosotras dos_

J:En vista de que nadie se opone podemos continuar. Siendo esta una unión bastante extraña ya que son dos menores de edad con autorización de un adulto comenzare con lo correspondiente

_El juez miro a tía Sara y le dio unos papeles para firmar, luego de terminado esto continuo hablando_

J:Señorita Santana Marie Lopez en su sano juicio y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales acepta como esposa a la señorita Brittany Susan Pierce

_Mire a Brittany y vi como sus ojos brillaban y supe que ese seria mi lugar siempre, a su lado_

S:Si, acepto

J:Por favor firme aquí

_Me acerque y firme aquel documento sabiendo que a partir de ahora Brittany y yo estaríamos unidas para siempre_

J:Señorita Brittany Susan Pierce en su sano juicio y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales acepta como esposa a la señorita Santana Marie Lopez

B:Si , acepto

J:Por favor firme aquí

_Y mi pequeña Britt solto mi mano por primera vez desde que llegamos para firmar el acta que nos unia de manera civil_

J:Ahora antes de dar por finalizada esta unión me tienen que decir cual de las dos tomara el apellido de la otra

_Y sin pensarlo mucho Brittany contesto_

B:Yo señor juez , soy yo quien tomo el apellido de mi novia, perdón de mi esposa

_Me miro y me regalo la mas bella de las sonrisas , el juez simplemente se limitaba a terminar de llenar papeles_

J:Bueno señoritas , están legalmente casadas , en algunos días les hace llegar mediante el abogado el acta y a partir de que la tengan en sus manos la ex señorita Pierce empezara a usar legalmente el apellido de su ahora esposa

_El juez nos miro y por primera vez desde que llegamos allí nos sonrió_

J:Chicas pueden besarse

_Y ambas nos miramos a los ojos, tome el rostro de Brittany con una de mis manos y la acerque muy despacio para darnos un hermoso beso, el primero como casadas y el que marcaria el inicio de todo lo que se nos venia_

_Nos separamos muy despacio y vi como del rostro de Britt caían algunas lagrimas y yo las seque no quería que ella llorara mas_

_El juez nos miro y nos llamo hacia un lado_

J:Chicas , no se cuales son los motivos que las llevo a esto pero de algo si estoy seguro , de que nunca había visto a nadie mirarse con tanto amor

_Ambas sonreímos ante lo que el nos decía_

J:Solo prométanme que se miraran asi toda la vida y que se cuidaran mucho entre ustedes , recuerden que ahora no solo son una sola por un papel sino en cuerpo y alma

_Ambas asentimos y el continuo hablando_

J:Las dejare solas ahora mientras yo termino con este aburrido papeleo

_Nos sonrió se dio la vuelta y se marcho y nosotras nos quedamos viendo a los ojos_

S:Te amo Brittany

B:Te amo Santana

**_*Fin Fashback*_**

PB:No entiendo como pudiste hacernos esto Brittany, ¿acaso somos malos padres? ¿Acaso no te dimos una buena educación?, Hicimos mucho por hacerte feliz y mira con lo que sales

_Y Brittany después de muchos años aguantando a su padre se atrevió a responderle_

B:No papá , mamá intentaba hacerme feliz mientras tu nos gritabas a las tres , ahora mi felicidad es Santana y si a ti no te gusta pues dejaste de tener hija

_Brittany me aplastaba la mano y su voz se entrecorto al final de aquella frase, trataba de aguantar su llanto pero simplemente no podía , su padre la quedo mirando , luego me miro a mi con odio y después volteo a hablar con el abogado_

PB: La unión de mi hija y de la hija de los señores ¿es legal?

A:Completamente, aquí tiene una copia del acta de matrimonio, al ser una unión poco usual pero legal , ellas deben confirmar su unión cuando cualquiera de las dos cumpla la mayoría de edad , en este caso se escogió a Santana , en cuanto al tema legal, Brittany decidió usar el apellido de su ahora esposa por lo que cuando ellas recibieron el acta 5 dias después de la unión ella paso a ser automáticamente Brittany Lopez, la documentación fue enviada hacia la escuela de las chicas para que sean actualizado los registros

PB:¿no se puede hacer nada entonces?

A:No señor, amenos que ellas decidan divorciarse o una de las dos tenga alguna enfermedad mental

_El padre de Britt agacho su rostro y no emitía sonido, Brittany y yo estábamos muy preocupadas por todo_

A:Señorita Lopez, ¿aun requiere de mi presencia?

S:No señor, creo que eso es todo

A:Bueno nos mantenemos en contacto. Buenas tardes y permiso

_El abogado salió de la casa y todos nos quedamos en pleno silencio, mis padres hablaban muy bajito entre ellos mientras el padre de Brittany por fin se movió y dirigió su mirada hacia su hija_

PB:Tienes media hora para recoger tus cosas de la que era tu casa, yo no voy a estar asi que recoge tranquila todo

_Aquel hombre volteo a mirar a su esposa quien lo tomo de la mano y salieron de la casa, Brittany se sentó y comenzó a llorar, yo solo atine a abrazarla fuerte y decirle al oído que todo estaría bien_

PS:Santana, ve con Brittany a la casa de sus padres y recojan sus cosas , van a ir con Gonzalo y cuando vuelvan tu madre y yo queremos hablar con ambas ¿si?

S:Esta bien papá

_Salimos de la casa y a los lejos vimos el auto del padre de Brittany marcharse, al llegar a la puerta, Brittany toco la puerta y su pequeña hermana le abrió la puerta_

B:Ashley ¡! Mi pequeña te extrañe

A:Britt pensé que nunca volverías

B:Pero aquí estoy , y tu y yo debemos conversar de algo ¿si?

A:Esta bien

_Su hermanita me quedo viendo y corrió a abrazarme_

A:Eres Santana! Que lindo conocerte

S:El gusto es mio y el es mi hermano Gonzalo

A:Hola

_Todos entramos a la casa de los padres de Brittany, le pedimos a Gonzalo que esperara en la sala y las tres subimos hacia la ex habitación de Brittan_y

B:Ashley quiero hablar contigo algo

_Brittany se sentó en la cama con su hermana mientras yo terminaba de guardar su ropa_

B:yo te conte que yo era novia de Santana

_Me sorprendí escuchar eso de Britt no sabia que ella le había contado algo asi a su hermanita_

A:Si claro que me acuerdo

B:Bueno yo se que Santana es mi felicidad y que papá no entiende eso y tu lo sabes entonces yo decidí ir a vivir con ella y esas cosas que hacemos los adultos

A:Esta bien Britt, yo sé que aquí tu no eras feliz así que si Santana me promete que siempre te hará reír a mi me alegra la idea

S:Lo prometo Ashley

_Salimos de casa de Brittany con sus cosas y con Chocolate en los brazos, al llegar a mi casa, mis papas estaban ambos sentados en la sala esperándonos_

PS:Gonzalo lleva la maleta de Brittany al cuarto de Santana

G:Si papá

PS:Chicas siéntense por favor

_Mi padre comenzó a hablar_

PS:no a sido fácil para mi y para tu madre aceptar que ustedes se casaron y no nos dijeron nada, sabemos que lo hicieron por miedo a que el padre de Brittany vuelva a hacer algo en contra de ella pero el que no estemos molestos no significa que estemos de acuerdo con lo que han hecho , ¿ustedes piensan que el matrimonio es fácil? Firmaron el papel y dijeron ya que lindo estamos juntas, no queridas las cosas no son asi a ver Santana ¿Cómo vas a mantener a Brittany? Brittany ¿Cómo se supone que vas a vivir ahora?

_Ambas nos quedamos mirando, mi padre tenía razón_

PS:¿Ven a lo que me refiero? No es tan sencillo como parece pero como somos tus padres y tus suegros ahora las vamos a apoyar pero tienen que cumplir ciertos requisitos para permanecer en la casa

S:Si papá lo que sea

PS:Bueno primero ambas deben terminar la escuela y continuar con una carrera universitaria , segundo van a ayudar en las cosas de la casa para las dos se acabó la "mamá" ustedes mismas lavaran su ropa , limpiaran su cuarto, ayudaran con los quehaceres de la casa ¿esta bien?

_Ambas asentimos_

PS:Tercero Ambas conseguirán un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar a mantener esta casa, ahora ustedes son una familia aparte de la mía y tienen que ayudar en los gastos

_Esto como que no me convenció mucho pero si esas eran las condiciones para quedarnos allí eso haríamo_s

B:Esta bien señor Lopez lo que sea por estar con Santana

PS:Me alegra mucho que estén de acuerdo y chicas quiero que recuerden que ustedes no están solas nos tienen a nosotros y no vayan a tomar otra decisión así sin consultar ¿esta bien?

S:Si papá

PS:Ahora vayan a instalarse el su habitación

_Brittany y yo abrazamos a mis padres y luego corrimos a mi habitación_

B:no nos fue tan mal ¿verdad?

S:Pues no, ahora nos tenemos la una a la otra

B:¿hasta que la muerte nos separe?

S:Hasta que la muerte nos separe Britt

_Y nos abrazamos muy fuerte como pactando que aunque las cosas que tendríamos que hacer eran un poco complicadas nos tendríamos una a la otra, hasta que la muerte nos separe…_

* * *

_Hola como estas_

_Este cap es el mas largo que escribi _

_El fashback de las Brittanas es gracias a mis amigas Ale y Maria Andrea que me "presionaron" a escribir_

_Tambien quiero agradecer a Beth y a Claudia por estar siempre atentas a lo que sucedera _

_Este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Nat , ayer hablamos toda la madrugada, ya extrañaba esto_

_Espero sus comentarios _

_Besos_

_Cristina _


	24. Chapter 24

_Cuando somos niños siempre tenemos sueños que queremos realizar, recuerdo las veces que escuchaba a mi hermano hablando que seria un gran corredor de autos y ahora quiere ser medico como mi papa pero el punto es que mi sueño era ser amada. Me pasaba horas parada en mi cama, mirando hacia la ventana a ver quien tenia "cada " de amarme , pero no buscaba ser amada por falta de amor porque mis padres el resto de mi familia me hacían sentir especial, buscaba que alguien me amara como papa a mama como el abuelo a la abuela, y aunque todos me dirijan que era muy pequeña para estar pensando en esas cosas yo sabia que había alguien en este mundo que miraba a la luna y se dejaba iluminar por las estrellas pensando en mi y que cuando menos yo me diera cuenta estaría durmiendo a mi lado y en ese momento ya no me faltaría nada,_

_No se que hora es exactamente pero es la primera noche que paso con Britt en mi cama ahora nuestra y puedo ver como la poca luz de la luna que se filtra por los pocos lados de la cortina que no ha sido totalmente cubierta iluminan su rostro, ella duerme en total paz y yo no puedo dejar de mirarla porque nunca estuve equivocada porque siempre tuve la razón, ella también me esperaba._

_Me acomodo mejor de costado para seguir mirándola y veo sus ojitos parpadear y poquito a poco abre los ojos y al ver que la estaba mirando me regala una hermosa sonrisa_

B: San ¿Qué haces despierta?

S: No se simplemente me desperté y te veía dormir, no pude evitarlo

B: Ay San, acuérdate que nos tenemos que levantar bien temprano para ir a la escuela

S: Si pero ya te dije que solo me desperté y ya

B: Ven te abrazo aquí y te vuelves a dormir

_Me acurruque en sus brazos, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, ella me envolvió en sus brazos y me acariciaba el cabello, pero al estar tan cerca de su cuello no pude evitar besarlo, extrañaba sentir su cuerpo_

B: San ¿Qué haces?

S: Le doy tiernos besos a mi esposa

B: No, estas excitando a tu esposa

S: Bueno si también

B: San si sigues con eso yo no me voy a controlar

S: Pues no te controles

_Dicho esto Brittany se dio la vuelta y sin darme cuenta quedo sobre mi y ahora era ella quien besaba mi cuello, mis manos buscaban quitarle aquel polo que traía y así lo comencé a hacer hasta dejar sus senos al descubierto, comencé a tocarla y ella solo sonreía , nos besábamos abrazábamos y tocábamos hasta quedar desnudas, ahora era yo quien estaba sobre ella, comencé a besarla desde el cuello muy despacio después baje lentamente hacia sus senos, no podía dejar de besarlos y disfrutarlos ,de su boca solo salían gemidos que simplemente me volvían loca, mis manos comenzaron a tocar su húmeda intimidad y muy despacio acariciaba su clítoris , Britt clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda y eso me excitaba mas, sin previo aviso Brittany ingreso dentro de mi, decidí hacer lo mismo e ingrese dos dedos dentro de ella, nos mirábamos a los ojos , adoraba ver como me miraba y al sentir que ella llegaba al orgasmo empecé a llegar yo , disfrutaba tanto hacer el amor con ella , nos amábamos no había nada mejor que eso_

_Brittany y yo continuamos con una sesión larga de besos y mimos hasta que prácticamente la luz del día comenzó a invadir nuestra habitación, en ese momento decidimos dormir, no se en que momento abrí mis ojos y vi que ya había amanecido_

S: Britt, Britt despierta

B: No San un ratito mas ¿ya?

S: No Britt ya no debemos ir a la escuela

B: Pero si casi no dormimos

S: Vamos amor sabes que debemos ir

En ese momento sentimos un golpe en la puerta

MS: Chicas a levantarse que ya esta listo el desayuno

_Nos bañamos y cambiamos lo mas rápido que pudimos para bajar a tomar desayuno, el ambiente en mi casa estaba mucho mas tranquilo que ayer, mis padres se veian tranquilos y mis hermanos estaban felices con la presencia de Brittany_

B: Buenos días

PS: Buenos días Brittany ¿Qué tal dormiste en tu nuevo hogar?

B: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

S: Buenos días a todos

MS: Vamos chicas terminen rápido el desayuno que tenemos que ir a la escuela

_Y así era, mis padres habían llamado a la escuela y teníamos una cita con el director para ver la manera de que ambas recuperáramos clases y no perdiéramos el año escolar_

_Camino a la escuela todo fue tranquilo, Brittany veía la manera en la que yo jugaba con Daria y sonreía, era una sonrisa triste, sabia que extrañaba a su hermanita_

S: Veremos que hacemos para que veas a Ashley

B: Ojala se pueda dar

_Al llegar a la escuela todos nos quedaron mirando, de pronto Quinn y Rachel se nos aventaron encima_

R: Por Dios chicas! Nos han hecho tanta falta

_Rachel abrazaba a Brittany al punto de la asfixia_

Q: Como es posible que se hayan ido tanto tiempo sin avisar nada ¿Cómo están?

S: Estamos bien chicas

B: Las hemos extrañado mucho

R: y nosotras a ustedes pero queremos detalles de la boda, muéstrame tu anillo Britt

B: Mira Rach ¿te gusta?

R: Es hermoso

Q: Ustedes están completamente locas ¿y ahora en donde viven?

S: En casa de mis padres pero esa es otra historia

R: ¿y tus padres Britt? ¿ya saben?

B: Si ya saben pero prefiero ya no hablar del tema

MS: Chicas ¿Cómo están? Disculpen que las interrumpa pero ya es hora de la reunión ya después tendrán mucho tiempo para conversar

S: Las vemos en clases

Q: Espero que no se vuelvan a escapar

_Entramos a la oficina del director quien nos miraba raro_

PS: Bueno Señor director, como le dije por teléfono nosotros queremos ver que probabilidades existen que alguna de las chicas pierda el año escolar

D:Bueno , me quede sorprendido cuando me llego la documentación de que las chicas habían contraído matrimonio algo que me parece totalmente descabellado pero no diré nada mas , estudie las calificaciones de ambas y con Santana no hay ningún problema , tiene muy buenas calificaciones y creo que con rendir los exámenes que dieron los chicos la semana pasada será suficiente, tal vez en ciencia deberías hablar con la maestra para levantar un poco mas las calificaciones pero es solo por mantener tu promedio ya que es tu ultimo año escolar

S: Si esta bien, eso hare

PS: ¿Y con respecto a Brittany?

D; Pues lamento decir que ella tiene calificaciones muy bajas y tendrá que hacer clases extras entre la semana y hasta tal vez hacer trabajos adicionales si no quiere perder el año

B: Yo hare todo lo que usted me diga Señor director

D: Bueno yo hablare con los profesores y Brittany recibirá un horario adicional donde sabrá cuales son las clases que debe reforzar, solo tengo una pregunta

PS: Díganos

D: ¿Los padres de la señorita Pierce saben de esto?

B: Ya no soy mas Pierce, son Brittany López señor

_Mi padre miro a Brittany y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario_

PS: Si los señores Pierce saben de esto y aunque ellos no estén acá nosotros tenemos contacto directo con la señora Susan porque aunque Brittany este casada con mi hija y ahora viva en mi casa tiene que estar en contacto con su madre eso no se va a perder

D: Entonces me parece bien, el horario se le hará llegar a Brittany y a partir de mañana vendrá a las clases, así que lo único que me queda decir es Bienvenidas chicas y vayan a sus clases

S: Gracias Señor Director

PS: Gracias por su tiempo

_Los cuatro salimos de aquella oficina y antes de que partiéramos a clases mi padre nos hablo_

PS: Chicas, ya escucharon lo que dijo el director así que las quiero bien atentas a todo

S: Si papa no te preocupes

MS: Y en cuanto a lo que les dijimos que ambas trabajen hemos decidido que solo Santana trabajara medio tiempo y Brittany se dedicara llenamente a los estudios pero igual

B: De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo

PS: Nada Brittany , solo queremos que estudien mucho , prométanlo

B: Lo prometemos

PS: Bueno vayan a sus clases

_El día escolar transcurrió sin ningún problema, salvo algunas miradas de asombro ante vernos después de tanto tiempo, estábamos el a cafetería con Quinn y Rachel que hablaban de una fiesta este fin de semana_

Q: Entonces que ¿van a la fiesta?

B: No se tenemos que preguntarles a los padres de San

S: Y yo tengo que conseguir un empleo y como que les diga que iré a una fiesta no les va a agradar

R: Ya pues, anímense, va a estar súper divertido

_Alguien de pronto tapo los ojos de Brittany_

SU: Adivina quien soy

B: Sugar ¡que lindo verte

_Sugar y Brittany se abrazaron muy fuerte , ellas antes no habían sido amigas pero después de todo lo que hizo por nosotras le había cogido mucho cariño_

SU:¿Cómo esta la señora de Lopez?

B: Pues bien regresando a la escuela

SU: Santana lindo verte

S: Lo mismo digo

Q: A ver un momento. ¿De que me perdí?

_A Quinn le sorprendió en sobremanera que Sugar nos hablara, y claro siempre fuimos enemigas_

S: Pues aunque no lo creas Sugar tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que Britt y yo estemos casadas

Q: No entiendo, me lo tienes que explicar

S: Ve a mi casa ahora el la tarde y conversamos, de paso que Rachel ayuda a Britt con las materias

R: Si perfecto, esta bien

_Esa tarde seria especial, la pasaría con mis amigas , realmente extrañaba verlas y estar con ella pero lo que mas me importaba lo que mas me gustaba de eso, era que al final del día cuando las chicas se fueran Britt dormiría a mi lado esa noche y todas las noches por el resto de mi vida_

* * *

_Holas_

_Se que el cap es corto pero es lo que queria transmitir en este momento, aun a la historia que leda mucho tiempo asi que espero sus comentarios y saber si aun les sigue gustando_

_Besos_

_Cristina_


	25. Chapter 25

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_La gente suele hablar de la felicidad , la quieren alcanzar, la buscan y quieren tenerla, lo que poca gente se da cuenta es que la felicidad son simples pequeños instantes que fugazmente llegan a nuestra vida y pueden estar en cualquier parte, puede estar en la sonrisa que alguien te brinda, puede estar en un trozo de pastel que mamá te guardo , puede estar en una mano que te levanta cada vez que caes o pueden estar en la persona que duerme a tu lado todas las noches , la que al escuchar su respiración hace que tu piel se erice y te sientas vivo, para mi hoy y ahora mi felicidad tenia nombre , su nombre era Brittany._

_Cada cosa que ella hace me llena de felicidad, cuando se queda despierta esperando que llegue de él trabajo, cuando se esfuerza mucho en estudiar matemáticas , cuando insiste en que mi mamá descanse mientras ella ayuda en las labores de la casa o cuando se levanta antes que yo para prepararme algo especial para llevar a la escuela como esta mañana ,que al despertar no la vi a mi lado y supe que estaría metida en la cocina con mi mamá._

_Me levante de la cama , me di un baño y baje lista para ir a la escuela y lo primero que vi fue su hermosa sonrisa iluminándome , fui hasta ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, algo a lo que mis padres ya se habían acostumbrado, total era mi esposa._

B: Buenos días amor

S: Buenos días princesa, ¿Por qué no estabas a mi lado hoy cuando desperté?

B: Porque sé que hoy me quedare en la escuela y no podre hacerlo al llegar, pero ¿me podrás ir a recoger hoy?

S: Lo siento , no voy a poder, hoy me pagan y tengo que ir a recoger el sobre

B: Ya pensaste en lo que dijo tu mamá, eso de que cuando de dinero te quedaras tu

S: Yo no quiero ese dinero Britt, solo lo hago para complacerlos a ellos y que se den cuenta que ambas estamos dispuestas a hacer lo que ellos nos pidan para vivir tranquilas

_Ya había pasado un mes desde que yo empecé a trabajar, ayudaba a unos amigos de mi papá en su estudio de abogados solo 3 veces a la semana martes, jueves y los sábados en la mañana, todo lo contrario al horario de Britt que se quedaba en la escuela lunes miércoles y viernes, genial pensé yo, no la veo nunca , pero todo sea por terminar bien la escuela y que mis padres y la madre de Britt se dieran cuenta que nosotras si podíamos_

PS: Bueno chicos, hoy los llevare todos a la escuela asi que tomen su desayuno tranquilos y disfruten del rico desayuno que Britt ayudo a preparar a su madre

B: No fue nada , ustedes son mi familia y adoro estar aquí

MS: Y nosotros el tenerte aquí

D: Yo pienso que la que más está contenta es Santana

S: Eso es cierto Daria

PS: Por cierto chicas, ¿Qué harán hoy? Es viernes, pueden salir o hacer algo

S: No lo creo papá, hoy Britt se queda en la escuela y mañana tengo que ir al estudio temprano, yo creo que será mañana

B: Si, aparte Rachel me dijo que tenía pensado que salgamos las cuatro mañana , creo que esa es una mejor idea

MS: ¿Y ya pensaste que harás con tu sueldo San?

S: Se los daré todo a ustedes, yo no necesito dinero

PS: No hija, este esfuerzo que haces también es tuyo, asi que llegaremos a un acuerdo, ¿está bien?

S: Esta bien

_Partimos a la escuéla , mi padre nos llevaba, el camino fue divertido , las bromas y risas de Daria y Britt hacían que el viaje a la escuela no sea tan pesado , al llegar nos encontramos con Rachel y Quinn quienes hablaban de manera muy animada_

Q: Chicas buenos días

B: Buenos días a ustedes también

Q: ¿Ya pensaron en lo de mañana?

S: Si algo, pero si iremos con ustedes, necesitamos despejarnos un poco de la rutina

B: Si , esto de las clases, los quehaceres y que Santana trabaje la mitad del tiempo que podríamos estar juntas a veces es molesto

R: Tranquila Britt, es lo mejor para ustedes ahora, ya cuando terminen la escuela y puedan ir a la universidad, verán que todo es más fácil

S: Si Britt, Rachel tiene razón, mejor pensemos en lo que haremos en el campo

_Y antes de que pudieran seguir hablando , la tutora de Brittany interrumpió aquella conversación_

T:Señorita Lopez, , no se olvide que hoy tiene que entregarme su informe sobre la segunda guerra mundial

B: Ya está listo maestra, al finalizar las clases se lo entrego

_La maestra sonrió a las chicas y se retiro_

Q: ¿Señorita Lopez?

B: Ya sabes, desde que nos casamos deje de ser Pierce

R: ¿Y ya te acostumbraste?

B: Si, ya , vivo como una Lopez muy tranquila

S : A mí no me sorprende lo del apellido, sino de que hayas hecho un informe de la segunda guerra mundial

B: Me ayudo tu papá San

S: Pero si mi papá jamás nos a ayudado a mi o a alguno de mis hermanos

B. Pues a mi si me ayudo

_El timbre del inicio de clases hizo que todas saliéramos de aquella conversación, todas nos dirigimos hacia nuestras aulas, Quinn y yo compartíamos la primera clase y aprovechamos en tener una conversación como hace mucho no la teníamos_

Q:¿y cómo va todo en el patrimonio Lopez-Pierce?

S: Todo bien Quinn, solo cansada por tener que ir a trabajar entre semana, los días que estoy en casa Britt se queda aquí y cuando coincidimos mis padres nos tienen haciendo cosas y al llegar la noche lo único que queremos es dormir

Q: Pero de eso se trata un matrimonio ¿no?

S: Pero se supone que estoy en la escuela, que mamá aun debe hacer esas cosas

Q: Tambien se supone que a los 17 uno no debe estar casado

S: Si en eso te doy la razón, felizmente mañana nos vamos al campo

Q: Pero esta vez iremos con los padres de Rachel y regresaremos temprano

S: Si está bien, en la noche le tengo una sorpresa a Britt

_El tiempo fue transcurriendo y el fin de clases llego pronto ,busque a Brittany para despedirme de ella antes de que yo fuera al estudio_

S: Entonces voy al estudio y luego a la casa, te espero para cenar juntas

B: Esta bien amor, terminada la clase voy para la casa de frente

_Nos dimos un pequeño beso en los labios y fui directo al estudio, el Señor Douglass , amigo de mi papá, ya me estaba esperando_

SD. Buenas tardes Santana, siento hacerte venir hoy, pero sabes que yo los sábados no vengo así que es mejor entregarte tu paga hoy

S: No se preocupe señor, yo podía esperar al martes

SD: Pero yo no, así que aquí tienes, le compras algo bonito a tu novia

_Recibí el sobre y sonreí_

S: Muchas gracias Señor

SD: Antes de que te vayas, mañana no es necesario que vengas, nos vemos el martes ¿de acuerdo?

S: Esta bien, nos vemos el martes

_Salí de aquel despacho de abogados ,pase por una pequeña tienda de chocolates y le compre una pequeña cajita de bombones a Britt para recibirla cuando llegara a casa, ese sería lo único en lo que gastaría, el resto se los daría a mis llegar a casa mis padres ya me esperaban en la sala de la casa._

PS:Que bueno que ya estás aquí, ven siéntate que tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo.

S: Pues creo que no hay mucho de qué hablar, aquí tienes el sobre, estoy segura que tú sabrás que hacer con el

MS: Pero San, Britt y tu también tienen gastos y esas cosas

S: Pues no mami, nosotras tenemos todo aquí, la madre de Brit le da su mesada y con eso es suficiente, si necesito algo les aviso

_Y sin que mis padres pudieran decir algo más me fui a mi habitación a esperar a Britt, quería regalarle los chocolates y contarle que mañana no iría a trabajar así que podríamos salir más temprano al campo_

* * *

_Brittany salía de clases, contenta porque había obtenido buenas calificaciones , pero noto que alguien la observaba de lejos , ella continuo su caminata y esta misteriosa persona la seguía, Brittany continuo un poco más rápido sus pasos y esa persona también aumentaban, Brittany a discar el numero de Santana, un tono, dos y antes que siga sonando aquella persona que la seguía le tapo la boca y la llevo hacia un lado_

X: Tranquila, no te hare daño, solo no grites

_Brittany para este momento lloraba , tenía mucho miedo , estaba realmente asustada_

X: Te voy a soltar pero te vas a quedar de espaldas, no me vas a mirar

_Aquella persona retiro sus manos de la boca de Brittany a la que ahora solo se le escuchaba sollozar_

X:Escucha atenta, traigo un mensaje de tu padre, el dice que si no quieres que le pase nada a Santana, el lunes al terminar esas clase de nivelación que tienes lo esperes él la cafetería que está en la siguiente cuadra de la escuela y ni una sola palabra a ella, ¿entendiste?

_Brittany seguía sollozando sin decir nada_

X. Te pregunte si entendiste, responde

B: Si…si entendí

X: Voy a contar hasta tres para que corras, uno…..dos

_Y Brittany salió corriendo hacia su casa, tropezó y se hizo daño en una rodilla, un corte que no paraba de sangrar, ella tenía miedo a voltear y volverse a encontrar con aquel hombre que la asusto hace un momento, tomo nuevamente el celular y se dio cuenta que tenia 7 llamadas perdidas de Santana y antes que ella la llamara, Santana volvió a marcar_

S: Amor, ¿Dónde estás? Porque no contestaste

B: San, necesito que me ayudes

S: Britt ¿Por qué lloras?

B: San por favor, ven estoy por la casa de la Señora Anderson , me caí y no puedo caminar

_Sin demorar mucho Santana llego hacia donde estaba Brittany, no podía creer lo que veía, el corte hacia hecho que parte de la vereda estuviera manchada con un gran charco de sangre , Santana no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de manera exagerada_

S: Dios mío, contra que te cortaste, porque caíste

B: No lo se

_Brittany solo lloraba_

S: Voy a llamar a mi papá

_En poco tiempo nos encontrábamos en sala de urgencias, mi papá mi mamá Daria y yo, esperando que el médico terminara de atender a Brittany_

DR:Señores Lopez, Brittany tiene un profundo corte en la parte baja de la rodilla, por lo que puedo notar , a sido causado por un vidrio bastante filoso, ya están terminando se suturar la herida, pero me temo que cualquier plan de salir tiene que ser eliminado, y lo digo porque Brittany se esta lamentando de no poder ir al campo, tiene que estar en reposo y curar la herida y en una semana volver para revisarla y ver pertinente si los puntos están listos para ser removidos

PS: Muchas gracias, nosotros nos encargamos de que ella no haga nada

DR: Si quieres , puedes ir a verla en lo que terminan, no deja de preguntar por ti

S: Esta bien

_Ingrese hacia la habitación donde terminaban de curar a Brittany y no pude evitar escuchar lo que Britt le contaba a aquella enfermera_

E: Entonces, ¿están casadas?

B: Si, aunque suene raro, yo no debería estar casada, acabo de cumplir 17 pero amo estar casada con ella

E: Bueno, lo importante que están juntas, se quieren ¿piensan tener hijos?

B :Claro que queremos, pero aun no, de repente dentro uno años,

E: Tienen que estudiar mucho para poderles dar todo lo que ellos necesiten

B: Si, tenemos planes de muchas cosas, lo principal terminar el año escolar con buenas calificaciones y después lo que venga

E: Solo te digo algo, mientras su amor sea verdadero y estén ambas juntas, nada podrá contra eso

_Sonreí al escuchar la afirmación de aquella enfermera, muy despacio me fui acercando hasta que ambas se dieron cuenta de mi presencia_

B: San, te estaba esperando

S: Nos dijeron que debíamos esperar, hasta que el doctor me dijo que podía pasar

E: Ya estamos terminando, la herida ya ha sido suturada, pero tu esposa necesita descansar

S: Muchas gracias

E: Las dejo solas un momento, voy por la receta médica, y las indicaciones del doctor, ya luego se podrán ir a casa

_Me acerque muy despacio a Britt y le di un fuerte abrazo_

S: ¿duele mucho?

B: Ya no tanto

S: Me asuste mucho

B: Pero ya estoy bien

S: Britt, ¿Por qué corrías?,

_Brittany bajo un poco la mirada_

B:No lo sé, se me dio por correr y caí

S:¿Estás segura de eso?

_Britt me abrazo de manera muy fuerte, y sentí que algunas de sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas_

B: No quiero que te pase nada, yo no voy a permitir que nada te pase, yo tengo que cuidarte

S: Brittany, ¿dime que sucede?

B: Te amo mucho

S: Tambien te amo Brittany

* * *

Hola

Primero antes de que diga algo dire...Perdon! de verdad siento mucho el retraso pero entre una cosa y otra y algunas cosas que sucedieron en mi vida no podía concentrarme para poder escribir, prometo terminar de subir este e inmediatamente ponerme a escribir un nuevo cap y subirlo en un par de dias

Otra cosa..¿ya no les gusta el fic? cada vez siento que les gusta menos o que ya no quieren que escriba, porfis si algo estoy haciendo mal diganme si?

Y para la gente que lo lee , yo no abandonare la historia, por mas que ahora la lean menos, este fic es mi "bebe" y le tengo mucho cariño asi que aun tiene para un rato mas

Agradezco publicamente a Alejandra,Maria Andreina, Claudia, Beth , Carolina , Mireyra , Andru , Pao , Andreastorm4 , Nati , Andrea , Rose que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y comentarme por aqui o por Twitter, de verdad mil gracias

Ahora si les dejo besos y espero sus comentarios

Cristina


	26. Chapter 26

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_¿En qué momento te das cuenta que todo está andando mal? ¿Cuál debería ser el punto de partida para que las señales aparezcan? ¿Cuál es la actitud que refleja que algo está pasando? ¿Por qué nadie te enseña a percatarte de esas "señales"?_

_Para mí todo anda bien hasta que en algún punto todos se dieron cuenta que las cosas andaban mal pero yo fui la ultima en enterarse, tal vez me hace falta algún detector de señales o tal vez algo obstruye mi cerebro y no puede ver lo que sucede, algo pasaba con Brittany y todos se dieron cuenta , menos yo_

_Había pasado ya el fin de semana , era domingo por la tarde y como era costumbre de mi padre, todos nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa viendo una película, yo permanecía cerca de Brittany quien extrañamente no estaba comentando la película como siempre acostumbraba, permanecía en silencio y aparentemente perdida en algún pensamiento que nadie podía percibir. Fui a ayuda a mi madre a llevar algunas cosas sucias a la cocina, como Brittany se encontraba sin poder mover mucho la pierda debido a aquel corte era yo la que hacía de "asistente de mi madre"_

_Al entrar a la cocina empezó el interrogatorio_

MS: ¿Has peleado con Brittany?

S: No mami las cosas está bien

MS: Pues la verdad no parece, este fin de semana se ha mostrado bastante callada, ella no es así

S: Debe ser que se encuentra con dolor y eso, pero ella está bien

MS: Santana, tu padre y yo lo hemos notado y hasta seguro que Chocolate también, ayer se le acerco y ella lo espanto con la mano ¿Cuándo Brittany actúa así? Ella adora tener a ese gato sobre ella

S: Esta bien , Hablare con ella si eso te deja más tranquila

MS: Bueno volvamos

_Regresamos a la sala y vimos como mi padre discutía con Brittany_

PS: Porque eres terca niña, así no puedes ir a la escuela, el médico lo dijo

B: Pero señor yo necesito ir mañana, no quiero faltar

PS: He dicho que no y esa es mi última palabra

B: Entonces si usted no me lleva me iré sola

_No entendía que estaba sucediendo_

S: ¿Qué pasa?

B: San, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, sabes que tengo nivelación y presentar un trabajo y tu papa no me quiere llevar en el auto

S: Brittany es que no puede ir así a la escuela, el doctor dijo que era mínima una semana, la herida se puede infectar

B: ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME DIGAN QUE TENGO QUE HACER, YA ME CANSE DE USTEDES

_Brittany grito fuerte y todos nos quedamos impresionados, nunca un ser tan pacifico como ella reaccionaria de aquella forma_

B: Santana yo hago lo que yo quiera, no quiero hablar más del tema contigo, ¿lo entendiste?

_Yo simplemente asentí porque realmente no sabía que responderle, me quede allí parada sin saber que hacer_

B: Gonzalo , ayúdame a ir a mi habitación

_Mi hermano llevo cargando a Britt hacia el dormitorio y automáticamente todos me quedaron mirando y yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer o como actuar, mi padre se acerco a mi_

PS: ¿sabes algo hijita? Ya están casadas, no puedes ir a decirle para terminar como si solo fuera tu novia, hablen y resuelvan el problema que ella tenga, ahora ya ve a descansar

_Subi las escaleras y pensé entrar a mi dormitorio, pero decidí mejor ir a dormir con Daria, quería que Brittany se tome su tiempo para pensar las cosas_

_A la mañana siguiente me levante lo más temprano que pude, no quería cruzarme con Brittany y ser yo quien la lleve a la escuela, llegue y extrañamente encontré a Quinn en el estacionamiento de la escuela_

S: ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

Q: Vine trayendo a Rachel que tenía que presentar un trabajo más temprano que otros días y ahora espero que salga. ¿y tú? Donde esta Britt

S: Vine más temprano para no cruzarme con ella

Q:no entiendo

S: Ayer me grito porque mis papas no querían dejarla venir hoy a la escuela

Q: Por lo del corte

S: Si el médico recomendó que descanse una semana en casa, incluso pedí permiso a mi jefe para faltar esta semana y estar todo el tiempo posible con ella, pero ella se empeña en venir hoy a clases y no entiendo porque

Q: Bueno , no pueden estar peleadas tanto tiempo

_A lo lejos vi el auto de mi papa venir y en el traía a Brittany, pude ver como bajo y como Gonzalo la ayudaba a entrar, pasaron por nuestro lado y Brittany evito verme, realmente no entendía que le sucedía_

S:Hoy la ayudo a regresar a casa , ¿nos podrías tu llevar de regreso?

Q:Claro San,. Yo las llevo, más bien vamos entrando que ya es hora de que empiecen las clases y tengo que encontrar a Rachel.

_Las horas pasaron con normalidad pero en ningún momento volví a ver a Brittany,l lego la hora de regresar a casa y cuando me junte con las chicas para regresar , ella simplemente no salía_

R: Conmigo tampoco quiso hablar y cuando toco la salida se fue directo a su clase de nivelación

S: Bueno, igual gracias por su ayuda, yo me voy a casa

_Y así fue, me fui a casa pensando en que hacer para poder hablar con Brittany, realmente me tenía muy preocupada_

* * *

_Brittany salió de clases y acudió a aquella cita con su padre en aquella cafetería, al entrar vio que su padre se encontraba con una persona mas_

PB: Hijita, pero que lindo verte , ven siéntate aquí con cuidado, te presento a mi amigo Jeff, él es uno de los mejores abogados que existe y nos ayudara a resolver tu problema

_Brittany quedo mirando a aquel señor, ella se había dado cuenta quien era el y el también quien era ella_

J: Como estas Brittany mi nombre es Jeff Douglass dime en que te puedo ayudar

_Brittany no tenía idea de que decir, ella no sabía que quería su padre_

PB: Bueno Jeff, mi pequeña se caso obligada con una adolescente y pues ella quiere regresar a casa con nosotros

J: Entiendo la situación, ¿Cómo se llama tu esposa?

_El señor Douglass ya se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba y el solamente seguía la corriente_

B: Santana Lopez

J: Señor Pierce ¿podría dejarme a solas con Brittany? Necesito hablar con ella para poder ayudarla

_El padre de Brittany no estuvo muy convencido pero a pesar de ello los dejo_

J: Brittany,¿me recuerdas?

_Brittany no aguanto y empezó a llorar_

B: Si señor , claro que lo recuerdo

J:T u no te quieres divorciar de Santana

B: No señor yo la amo

J: Lo que tu padre está haciendo está mal, te está obligando a hacer algo que tú no quieres ¿te amenazo?

B:Mando a alguien a seguirme para decirme que si no venia hoy le haría algo a Santana y seguro que si no me divorcio de ella también le hará algo

J: Vamos a hacer una cosa, te voy a ayudar a denunciarlo , lo que está haciendo está mal , tienes que hablar con Santana y con sus padres también, ¿de acuerdo?

B:Si yo hare lo que usted me diga pero por favor que mi papa no se dé cuenta no quiero que le pase nada a Santana

J: Vamos a fingir que jamás tuvimos esta conversación , cuando el venga haremos de cuenta que hablamos del divorcio, yo me iré y tu guarda esto en tu bolsillo

B:¿Qué es?

J: Es una grabadora, grabaremos lo que te diga después de yo me vaya y después me comunicare con ustedes pasa saber que paso

B: Pero señor Douglass esto parece un lapicero

J: Me lo regalo mi hija , pensó que algún día lo necesitaría y pues creo que llego el momento de usarlo

B: Hare lo que usted me diga, no quiero que mi papa le haga nada a Santana

J: Tranquila allí viene el, tu solo sígueme la corriente

_El padre de Brittany regreso a la mesa y el Señor Douglass cambio su actitud_

PB: ¿todo bien?

J: Si ya todo lo que tenía que saber esta anotado, luego me comunico con usted para poder la demanda de divorcio a la señorita Lopez

PB: Perfecto

J:Si no se le ofrece nada mas yo me retiro, mi asistente no irá estos días porque alguien que ama mucho tuvo un accidente, así que me encargare yo mismo de la papelería

PB: Un gusto trabajar con usted, estamos en contacto

_El señor Douglass se retiro de aquella cafetería y el padre de Brittany volvió a su actitud_

PB: Bueno hija, ya sabes, ese señor te divorciara de aquella mujer, y luego nos iremos lejos a donde tu quieras, regresaras a la casa de donde nunca debiste salir y te enviare a terminar la escuela a un internado y allí te olvidaras de pensar en chicas tu tienes que casarte con un buen hombre de apellido distinguido nada de Lopez y si no estás de acuerdo sabes que le puede pasar algo a ella ¿verdad? Y tú no quieres que le pase nada

B: No le hagas nada por favor yo hare lo que tú quieras

PB: Esa es mi niña, ahora regresa a ese lugar donde vives y ya sabes , ni una sola palabra a esa chica

_Brittany empezó a llorar de miedo y de dolor, aquella herida que tenía en la rodilla la estaba haciendo pasarla mal, ella no debió salir de casa y mantenerse tranquila pero el miedo porque su padre le hiciera algo a Santana hizo que actuara de esa manera_

_Llego a casa y aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo, solo encontró a Gonzalo en la sala_

G: Brittany, ¿Cómo regresaste?

B: Vine caminando pero ya no aguanto más, me duele mucho

G: Deja que te lleve a tu habitación y en cuanto vuelva San le digo que vaya a verte

B:¿Santana no está?

G: No, regreso de la escuela y dijo que iria a caminar y aun no vuelve

B: En cuanto regrese por favor dile que vaya a la habitación que me urge hablar con ella

* * *

_Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles que quedaban cerca de mi casa, no quería regresar y ver a Brittany, me sentía resentida molesta y confundida, me dolió mucho la manera en la que me hablo y en cómo me había ignorado todo el día, pero me di cuenta que estaba oscureciendo así que decidí regresar a casa, al entrar pude ver a mi familia cenando y subí sin decirles nada, entra a la habitación y Brittany dormía así que no quise despertarla y me fui al cuarto de Daria_

_Las horas habían pasado y todos nos encontrábamos descansando ya, Daria me pateaba, ambas estábamos bastante incomodas, la sentí levantarse de la cama pero no le preste atención_

D. Yo no sé porque Santana tiene que dormir en mi cama, si mis papas le compraron una más grande para que duerma con Brittany, tal vez a ella no le moleste si duermo allá

_Daria entro muy despacio al dormitorio_

D: Brittany, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

B: Si Daria, pero abrázame que tengo frio

_Daria se metió a la cama y al abrazar a Brittany se percato de algo_

D: Brittany, estas muy caliente, parece que tuvieras calentura

B: No se, tengo frio y me duele mucho la pierna

_Daria salió disparada a llamarme_

D: Santana, ven vamos a tu cuarto Brittany se encuentra mal está muy caliente

_Salí disparada a verla_

S: Brit que sucede

B: San, Amor perdóname por ser tan estúpida

S: No tengo nada que perdonarte, tranquila, dime que tienes

B: Tengo mucho frio y me duele la herida

_Al poner mi mano sobre su frente me di cuenta que se encontraba con calentura, algo malo le estaba ocurriendo_

B: No te dije la verdad, te mentí, tenemos que hablar pero no estés molesta

S: No me molestare, llamare a mis papas creo que tenemos que ir al medico

B: Solo no te molestes ¿sí?

S: Tranquila, yo estoy contigo, nada malo te pasara, tranquila

* * *

Hola

Espero que les guste el cap y tambien espero con ansias sus comentarios

Cualquier consulta estoy siempre dispuesta a conversar con ustedes

Besos

Mi twitter CrisVillacorta

Cristina


	27. Chapter 27

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Hace un tiempo estaba sentada viendo una película, uno de esos domingos donde mi padre tenía sus "tardes familiares" era una de esas películas románticas donde después de batallar y pasar mil problemas los protagonistas terminan juntos pero hubo una frase algo que se me quedo clavado en la mente, el protagonista le decía a su amada ¿"Con quién quisieras estar los últimos instantes de tu vida?" es algo que no se me quita de la mente y lo vengo pensando varios días y te pones a reflexionar es ¿con quién quisieras estar? no es algo que todos nos planteemos seguido pero simplemente no puedo quitármelo de la mente._

_Estábamos varias horas en la sala de espera de urgencias de aquel hospital esperando que nos den noticias de Brittany, pero sentía que algo andaba mal, era como una especie de presentimiento y aunque yo no creía en ellos pues sentía que algo estaba pasado._

_El doctor de turno se acerco hacia nosotros y empezó a explicar que la herida había ocasionado una infección y eso había causado la fiebre que ahora lo que ella necesitaba era definitivamente descansar_

DR : Si desean pueden pasar a verla

MB: Creo que a quien quiere ver esta a ti Santana

_Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia el lugar donde la tenían pero mientras caminaba algo me sucedía estaba resentida con ella_

S:Brit

_Ella me miro casi sin hacerlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas_

B: Lo siento San, siento haber actuado así sin contarte que sucedía

S: No te preocupes, está bien ahora y no te paso nada

B: ¿algo te pasa conmigo?

S: No te quiero mentir, estoy molesta, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ocurría con tu padre? ¿por qué no me dijiste que te tenia amenazada?

B: Tenía miedo de que mi padre te hiciera algo

S: Pues si me lo hubieras contado no porque hubiéramos buscado ayuda y a nadie le hubiera ocurrido nada

B: Lo siento

S: Con sentirlo no arreglamos nada, solo te pido que hagas caso al médico esta vez y dejes que nosotros solucionemos todo, el Sr. Douglass es un buen abogado y el sabrá que hacer

_Me dolía mucho hablarle de esa manera a Brittany pero me sentía molesta y resentida, quería que todo se me pasara pero no podía evitar darme miedo el pensar que algo mas le podía ocurrir y yo no hice nada para detenerlo_

_Salimos de aquel hospital y el camino a casa fue bastante incomodo, ni ella ni yo hablábamos y mis padres nos miraban sin saber cómo resolver ese problema pero era algo que yo tenía que solucionar sola._

_Llegamos a casa y mi padre llevo a Brittany a la habitación, su madre subió con ella y yo me quede en la sala de mi casa, quería sentirme mejor para poder estar bien con ella y realmente no quería seguir haciéndole daño_

PS: San, hija ¿te encuentras bien?

S: Intento sentirme mejor

PS: Tienes que hablar con ella, no puedes seguir así

S : No entiendo porque me oculto todo, se supone que nos tenemos confianza, se supone que eso hacen las esposas

PS: A veces los matrimonios pasan por este tipo de dificultades, se que se aman así que todo se solucionara pronto y me cambias esa cara que Jeff debe estar por llegar en algunos momentos a ver de qué manera solucionamos la situación

_El sr Douglass llego a mi casa para buscar la manera de solucionar el asunto con el padre de Brittany_

SrD: Yo considero que debemos de una vez ponerle una orden de restricción al sr. Pierce, no podemos permitir que vuelva a acercarse a las chicas y menos amenazarlas, luego empezaremos con una demanda

MB: Pero estamos hablando de mi esposo, tengo miedo que vaya a hacerme algo a mi o a mi otra hija

SrD: No se preocupe, veremos la manera de hacer las cosas de tal manera que él no sospeche que usted está implicada

MB: No puedo creer que por no aceptar el hecho de que nuestra hija es feliz tenga que hacer todas esas cosas

SrD: A veces la gente no puede ver mas allá de sus narices, tranquila Sra. Pierce, encontraremos el término medio de esta situación para que no exista problema con usted y con su otra hija, ahora Brittany si te vuelve a llamar sabes lo que tienes que hacer

B: Si sr Douglass , grabar todo pero no quiero que a mi papa le pase nada

SrD: Ya se los dije, hacemos las cosas de la manera correcta para que ninguna de las partes salga perjudicada

_La reunión continuo entre el que harían y planeando la manera en la que encararíamos al padre de Britt pero verdaderamente yo me mantenía al margen, no quería participar de aquello, es mas creo que en algún momento deje de escuchar y perdí el sentido de todo, mi mirada se encontraba perdida y mi mente solo pensaba en que ya no quería sentirme así, a lo lejos pude oír la voz de mi madre._

MS: San, hija, muévete de allí que ya vamos a cenar

_Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados percatándome de lo que me decía mi madre y cuando volví a la realidad, la madre de Britt y el Sr. Douglass ya no se encontraban en mi casa y toda mi familia menos yo se encontraba sentada en la mesa lista para cenar. Me levante y tome asiento al lado de Brittany quien con su mirada intentaba pedir perdón y transmitirme que todo iría bien, yo solo pude regalarle una tímida sonrisa, sabía que algo me ocurría pero no podía descifrarlo aun_

PS: San, mañana iras a clases ¿verdad?

S: Claro que si papá, luego vendré muy rápido para estar con Brittany

PS: Mañana te despierto temprano para llevarte y por favor le pides a Quinn que te recoja no creo que yo pueda hacerlo

S:Se lo diré pero si ella no puede me vendré en el bus como siempre, no pasara nada

PS: Sales de la escuela y llamas a casa para saber que estas viniendo

S: Papá me parece que exageras

MS: Yo creo que tu padre no exagera San y creo que adelantaremos tu regalo de graduación, bueno más bien era un regalo para ambas

_Brittany y yo nos sorprendimos, no sabíamos que mis padres tenían planeado regalarnos algo_

S: De que se trata

PS: Tu madre y yo pensamos que el mejor regalo para ustedes dos es un auto, ya que Gonzalo se irá pronto a otro estado para la universidad y ustedes dos tienen planes de universidades aquí, queremos que no se muden de la casa y darles un auto para que puedan tener la facilidad de movilizarse, ya no serán estudiantes de escuela y están casadas, que mejor que tu esposa te deje en la universidad y no tu suegro ¿verdad Brittany?

_Brittany después de muchos días sonrió de esa manera que iluminada todo a su alrededor y me hacía sentir que flotaba en las nubes_

B: Pero nosotras no tenemos como pagarles el auto

MS: Sera un regalo de nosotras para ustedes, esperaremos que te recuperes y en una semana lo vamos a comprar

S: Gracias , de verdad

PS: No des las gracias y ve a lavar los platos que ahora que Brittany está mal se necesitan mas manos que ayuden

_El ambiente en mi casa parecía que retoma a la normalidad, todos se encontraban más tranquilos con respecto a lo sucedido con el padre de Britt , todos menos yo, aun no podía quitarme "eso" que tenía en mi pecho, no sabía cómo identificarlo, pero sabía que algo me pasaba_

_Ingrese a mi habitación después de unos días sin dormir allí y me dispuse a cambiarme y acomodarme para dormir con Britt pero no esperaba encontrar a mi mamá sentaba sobre la cama ayudando a cambiar a Brittany y con todos los materiales para curar la herida_

S: Mamá, vete a descansar que yo me encargo de Brittany

B:¿Estás segura San? Tu mami puede hacerlo si lo prefieres

S: No Britt, es mi deber hacerlo, soy tu esposa ¿no?

_Mi madre sin meterse mucho en la conversación, se paró de la cama y dio a Brittany un beso en la frente, luego se acerco a mí_

MS:¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

S:Si mami, estuve presente cuando el médico dijo como curarla

MS: Lo que Brittany necesita, es que lo hagas con amor, buenas noches

_Mi madre salió de la habitación y ambas nos quedamos mirando, me senté a su lado y comencé a terminar de vestirla_

S: ayúdame para colocarte la pijama

_Brittany se levanto ligeramente para poder cambiarle los shorts que traía puesto por unos más ligeros con los que dormía, lo hacia con cuidado para no rosar más de lo debido su herida_

S: Listo, ahora curare tu herida

B: Hazlo despacio, aun duele

S: Esta bien

_De manera delicada comencé a seguir las indicaciones del médico, y curaba su herida muy tranquilamente mientras que Brittany no perdía de vista cada uno de mis movimientos_

S: Te va a quedar marca

B: Si lo se

S: Pero ahora existen unas cremas que las borran, luego le preguntamos a mi mamá

_Ella asintió, y yo continúe con lo que hacia_

B: San…

S:¿Te hice doler?

B: No para nada, al contrario, no siento ni que me tocaras

S : Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

B:Es que…yo….San…Yo quería…es..que

_Con mi mano libre coloque uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios, ella quería pedir disculpas y yo no me sentia bien para hablar del tema_

S: Shhh, no digas nada ¿sí?, mañana llegando de la escuela tu y yo conversamos , ahora vamos a descansar

B: Esta bien

S: Ahora coloco este parche que el médico te receto que por cierto es muy práctico para las heridas y ya, estas lista para dormir

B: Gracias San

S:Vamos acomódate, me cambio y descansamos

_Me puse la pijama apague la luz y me acosté al lado de ella, ambas mirábamos hacia el techo y ninguna decía nada, era la primera noche después de esa extraña discusión que dormíamos juntas, pero sabía que Britt estaba mal y aquí la que no quería ceder era yo pero aun así la amaba y la había extrañado mucho_

S: Britt

B: Dime

S: Acércate más a mí, esta noche quiero abrazarte

_Aunque no podía ver su rostro, se que sonrió así en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación sonreí con ella e hice que se acostara sobre mi pecho y acariciando su cabello, sentí como se iba quedando dormida_

S: Buenas noches Britt, te amo

B:Te amo tambien San, Buenas noches.

* * *

_La noche paso muy rápido, casi sin sentirla, muy despacio mi madre me paso la voz para que bajara a tomar desayuno e ir a la escuela, muy despacio me levante de la cama para no despertar a Brit ella al sentir que yo me apartaba abrió los ojos_

B:San, no vayas hoy a la escuela, por favor, no vayas

S:Britt, tengo que ir, les diré a Rachel y a Quinn para que vengan en la tarde y estar las cuatro juntas ¿sí? Solo serán unas cuantas horas

B: Pero no quiero que vayas, tengo miedo

S: Britt no me pasara nada, no te preocupes, cuando menos te des cuenta estaré aquí

_Brittany me tomo del rostro y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, las cosas aun no estaban bien pero extrañaba estar cerca de ella, y adore que me besara_

S:Nos vemos más tarde

_Salí de la habitación y más tranquila tome desayuno pero me di cuenta de algo, mi padre ya no estaba en casa_

S: Mami, ¿y papá? Dijo que me llevaría a la escuela

MS: Lo llamaron de emergencia, se tuvo que ir y me dijo que Gonzalo te acompañara pero unos amigos llegaron antes y se fue con ellos, te dejo en la parada de bus que yo dejare a Daria y me llamas cuando llegues a la escuela

S. Está bien

_Y asi fue, mi madre me dejo en la parada de bus y ella se fue, el viaje fue tranquilo pero sentada allí me di cuenta de cuanta falta me hacia Brittany así que decidí que al bajar la llamaría .El camino fue rápido y al llegar y ver como todos ingresaban a la escuela decidí hacerme un lado y llamar al amor de mi vida_

S: Britt

B: San, ¿estás bien?

S:Si solo quería decirte que a mi también me hubiera gustado quedarme en casa hoy contigo pero ya sabes , la escuela y terminar bien es lo primero

B: Cuando yo esté mejor me pondré al corriente y veras que ambas saldremos bien

S :Lo se, bueno tengo que colgar, le avisas a mamá que llegue bien

B: Esta bien, yo le aviso, te mando un beso

S: otro para ti y no te olvides que te amo

B: No lo olvido, te amo también, hablamos cuando regreses

S: Si , hablaremos más tarde

_Finalicé la llamada y me quede pensando en Britt con una sonrisa en los labios, de esas que pareces tonto pensando en quien amas, pues así lucia, pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos_

X:¿Eres tu Santana López?

S: Si quien pregunta

_Escuche un golpe, me di cuenta que aquella persona acababa de golpearme la cabeza pero cuando puse reaccionar, todo se puso negro_.

* * *

Hola

Lo se lo se demore mil ! pero la verdad es que fin de año me llene de trabajo y no tenia tiempo para nada

porfis no me odien

Espero que les guste el cap ! les cuento que falta poquito para darle fin a este fic Brittana pero tengo ideas para uno nuevo, espero que puedan disfrutarlo

Mil besos espero que este año sea exitoso para todos

Besos

Cristina

Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta

Prox cap Dom 6/01


	28. Chapter 28

_____Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_El tiempo es una de las cosas que jamás se nos devuelve, nadie nos paga con tiempo, las horas en las que no hacemos nada jamás volverán, a veces nos decimos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera salido 5 minutos después? O cuando nos cuestionamos en momentos en los que hubiéramos querido retroceder el tiempo, pues no lo sabemos, solo sé que el tiempo no regresa y que deberíamos aprovechar cada minuto libre que tenemos cada instante de nuestras vidas para hacerles saber a la gente que amamos lo importante que son para nuestras vidas, todos deberíamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo pero lamentablemente tienen que pasar cosas para darnos cuenta que no supimos aprovechar el tiempo que se nos dio._

_Brittany estaba sentada sobre la cama, no tenía nada que hacer y a donde ir, esperaba que las horas pasaran rápido, desde que hablo por última vez con Santana y sabiendo que las cosas se estaban arreglando lo único que quería era tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba_

_La madre de Santana la había llamado en dos oportunidades avisándole que llevaría comida para el almuerzo y que este atenta a la llegada de Daria, Brittany estaba aburrida jugando con el pequeño Chocolate sobre su cama_

B: Chocolate, mama San ya debe estar por llegar de la escuela, debo decirle lo mucho que la extrañe y que me perdone por ser tan tonta.

_El pequeño animalito se limitaba a mirarla sin entender mucho lo que ella hablaba_

B:No me mires de esa manera, ella no está molesta contigo solo conmigo, pero tú tienes que ponerte mimoso cuando ella llegue así me ayudas a convencerla

_El sonido de la puerta saco de su amena conversación a Brittany , alguien llegaba a la casa_

D: Ya llegue

B: Daria estoy en el dormitorio

_La pequeña de los López subía tan rápido como pudo a encontrarse con su cuñada_

D:Britt ¡¿Cómo estás?

B: Aburrida, ya quiero poder ir a la escuela, salir de aquí

D:Pero que dices, yo sería feliz sin ir a la escuela

B:Lo dices porque aun estas pequeña, pero cuando llegues a ultimo año como San y yo querrás retroceder el tiempo y volver al principio

D:No lo creo, por cierto ¿San aun no llega?

B:No, yo creo que ya debe estar en camino

_Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta las hizo cortar la conversación_

D:Creo que es ella, iré a ver

_Daria corrió hacia a puerta de la casa y encontró a su madre entrando con algunas bolsas en la mano_

MS: Cariño ver ayúdame con esto

D:Si si ya te ayudo

MS: Deja esto en la cocina y ve a llamar a Santana para que también ayude con las bolsas que están en el auto

D: Mami, Santana aun no ha regresado de la escuela

MS: Bueno ya estará por llegar

_Mientras madre e hija ingresaban aquellas bolsas a la casa Quinn y Rachel llegaba de la mano hacia la puerta_

Q:¿Gusta que la ayudemos?

MS: Quinn cariño, Rachel ¿Cómo están chicas? Solo quedan esas bolsas, agradecería que las ingresen

_Quinn y Rachel ayudaron con lo último que faltaba e ingresaron a la casa_

R: ¿Cómo sigue Brittany?

MS :Esta mejor pero debe de descansar esta semana , está en la habitación de Santana sube a verla si deseas

Q:¿Santana esta con ella?

MS: Santana aun no llega de la escuela

_Las tres se quedaron observando_

MS: Dios mío! Díganme que vieron a Santana en la escuela

Q :Señora L , lamento decirle que no, ella no ingreso a clases, pensamos que estaría aquí con Brittany y…

_Quinn no pudo terminar de hablar, la madre de Santana subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo e ingreso a la habitación donde Brittany seguía aquel monologo con su gatito_

B: Hola, ¿Santana esta con usted? Quinnie Rachel ¡! Qué bueno que vinieron

_Todas se encontraban consternadas al pensar lo peor, nadie sabía nada de Santana y la última que había hablado con ella era Brittany_

MS:Brittany dime, ¿realmente San te llamo diciendo que estaba en la escuela?

B: Si, me dijo que acababa de llegar, y que regresaba rápido, aquí tengo la llamada, mire mi celular

_La madre de Santana observo el teléfono y automáticamente llevo una de sus manos a la boca, sabía que a su hija le había ocurrido algo_

B:¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo

Q: Britt, Santana nunca ingreso a clases hoy

_Brittany simplemente no reaccionaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su respiración se acelero, miraba hacia todos lados y no sabía qué hacer, miro fijo a la madre de Santana y esta simplemente asintió y Brittany instintivamente comenzó a querer levantarse de la cama, intentaba hacerlo pero la madre de Santana se adelanto a ella_

MS:Brittany, escúchame, quiero que estés tranquila por favor, si te paras sabes que enfermaras y no queremos que eso pase

B:No , no quiero volver a enfermar

MS: Llamaremos al padre de San y veremos cómo se soluciona esto

_La madre de Santana se paro y salió de la habitación, no quería que Brittany la viera mal, Quinn salió con ella mientras Rachel y Daria se quedaban con Brittany_

PS: Tranquilízate mujer, ahora mismo hablare con Jeff y veremos de qué manera solucionamos esto

MS: Tengo miedo que ese hombre le haga algo a Santana

PS: Eso lo soluciono yo

_El padre de Santana salió de su oficina y sin pensarlo salió hacia la casa de los Pierce_

PS: Abre la puerta , dime donde tienes a mi hija!

_La madre de Brittany salió disparada al oir los gritos_

MB: Señor Lopez, ¿Qué sucede?

PS: Santana desapareció, fue hoy a la escuela y jamás entro, se que su esposo tiene que ver, estoy desesperado, no se donde esta mi hija

_El padre de Brittany salió de la casa y miro con soberbia al padre de Santana_

PB:¿Qué quiere usted aquí? Vaya a criar bien a sus hijas y no moleste aquí en mi casa

_El padre de Santana estaba totalmente enfurecido_

PS:No tienes ningún derecho a hablar de mis hijos, ahora dime donde tienes a mi hija

PB:Si tú no sabes dónde está , pues yo menos, así que vete de aquí y no molestes

PS:Si yo me llego a enterar que tú tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de mi hija yo mismo me encargare de hacerte pagar

PB:Si seguro , lo que tu digas

_El padre de Santana lleno de impotencia y rabia se fue a su casa sabia que ese hombre no diría nada con respecto a su hija_

* * *

_El ambiente en la casa de la familia de los López era terrible, la angustia que todos sentían era tangible en el aire, ya era casi media noche y aun no se sabía dónde estaba Santana_

PS:Brittany ya es hora que vayas a descansar, la policía y el señor Douglass se van a encargar de traerla a casa

B:No Papá Lopez yo me quedo aquí hasta que ella vuelva, si yo pudiera caminar bien ya habría salido a buscarla pero no puedo así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí hasta que ella vuelva

_Y asi Brittany se quedo en la sala de la casa mirando la ventana esperando a que Santana llegara_

* * *

_Abrí los ojos y todo estaba completamente oscuro, me dolía mucho la cabeza y me sentía mareada, no sabía que estaba pasando no sabía donde estaba lo único en lo que pensaba era que si esos eran mis últimos instantes de vida lo único que quería era tener al lado a Brittany._

* * *

_Hola _

_Espero les guste el cap , espero sus opiniones_

_besos _

_Cristina_

_Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta_


	29. Chapter 29

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_¿Alguna vez has sentido tanto miedo que quedas paralizado? No tienes la más mínima idea de cómo actuar que decir o que hacer, simplemente tu cuerpo no responde a las órdenes emitidas por tu cerebro. A veces el miedo no solo nos impide a hacer ciertas cosas sino también no nos deja ser felices, porque simplemente tememos y no nos arriesgarnos._

_Yo moría de miedo, lo único que quería era salir de ese sitio, ir a casa y sentirme segura, quería estar al lado de Brittany , quería que todo sea como antes._

_Estando allí sentada amarrada a esa silla y con un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza me di cuenta que en situaciones extremas es donde nos damos cuenta lo importante que es nuestra familia y las personas que están a nuestro lado, lo único que quería estar a salvo y mientras pensaba en ellos y lo hacía para mantenerme consiente escuche las voces de dos personas, ellas hablaban de mi_

Y: Ella tiene que comer, el Señor dijo que la tengamos aquí pero no que la matáramos de hambre

X : Pero mujer , no vez que aun no despierta

Y: Es que tremendo golpe que le diste, mira aun tiene la herida allí

X: Te dije que se me paso un poco la mano, yo no quería lastimarla

_No pude evitar moverme y ellos se dieron cuenta_

Y: ¿Estas despierta?

S: Si lo estoy,

Y : Te voy a dar de comer algo ¿sí?

S: No quiero comer, solo quiero irme

X: El señor tenía razón al decir que esta tenía un carácter del demonio

S: Si no quieres conocer al demonio, libérame!

_Ya no aguantaba más, lo único que quería era salir de ese sitio, pero con los ojos vendados y amarrados no podía hacer absolutamente nada_

J: Déjame darte algo de beber

S: No quiero

Y: Por favor

S : Prefiero algo para el dolor de cabeza

_Moría de dolor y esa buena señora me trajo una pastilla y comenzó a limpiarme la herida y realmente comenzaba a aliviarme_

_Pasaron algunas horas y sentí apetito, la señora me trajo un sándwich que ella misma me dio en la boca y agua, pero no sabía ya cuando tiempo había pasado y realmente necesitaba comer_

Y: ¿Estas satisfecha?

S: No estaría si me voy a casa

Y: Ya niña, deja de renegar, no te estoy tratando mal y estarás poco tiempo aquí

S: ¿Y usted como sabe?

Y: El señor solo dijo que quería asustar a su hija, luego ya te suelta

S: Quiere asustar a Britt, es un maldito

Y: Pero yo no entiendo porque quiere hacer eso ¿Qué pasa entre tú y la hija de ese señor?

S: Es mi esposa

_La señora no dijo absolutamente nada_

S:¿ se encuentra bien?

Y: Si, solo que me sorprendí de saber que dos chicas estén casadas y más siendo menores de edad

S: Ya me falta poco para cumplir 18 y después de eso ese señor dejara de hacerme daño a mí y a Brittany

Y: Háblame de Brittany, ¿Cómo es ella?

_Se me ilumino el rostro con una enorme sonrisa, hablaría de Brittany y así me olvidaría de lo que estaba pasand_o

S:Brittany es un ángel, así como esos de la guarda, sabe que me pasa con solo mirarme, adora los helados de chocolate por eso le puso así al gatito que le regale en su cumpleaños, es capaz de transformar un mal día en una día totalmente soleado, cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Brittany le di sentido a mi vida, era como amanecer y ver todo de colores a pesar de que estaba nublando, nunca en todos los años de mi vida me había sentido tan viva, caí rendida ante sus palabras, al estar con ella cerca siento a mi alma viajar a un mundo paralelo donde solo podemos estar las dos , su voz me hace volar y a la vez ponerme los pies sobre la tierra, calmo todo el miedo que podía sentir ante el que dirán porque ahora estábamos juntas, siento que mi vida ya no tiene sentido, es el ser más maravilloso que haya pisado esta tierra y yo tengo el verdadero placer de ser quien recorra esta vida a su lado

_A lo lejos sentí a esa señora sollozar, mis palabras la había conmovido y a mi también, para este punto yo ya lloraba, pero no contaba con que alguien más nos escuchara_

PB: Señora, desátela

_Mi corazón, se acelero, sabía que era él, no sabía si pegarle o quedarme tranquila, la señora que me cuidaba me hablo al oído_

Y: Quédate quieta niña, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, piensa en Brittany

_Esa señora tocaba mi punto débil y yo me quedaría quieta_

X: Que quiere que hagamos con ella señor

PB: Llévala en el auto a su casa, ya no va a estar más tiempo aquí

_No sé que pretendía ese señor, no sé que, no sé que quería hacer conmigo, lo único que sabía era que iría a casa_

* * *

_En la casa de los Lopez una Brittany casi dormida con su cabecita apoyada contra la ventana de la calle aun esperaba a Santana_

PS: Hija, ya ve a dormir

B: No papá Lopez, yo aquí espero a mi San, ella ya va a llegar

_La madre de Santana se acerco a su esposo_

MS: No podemos moverla de allí

PS: Pero son las 4:30 am y ella necesita descansar

MS: ¿Acaso tu puedes descansar no sabiendo donde esta nuestra hija?

PS: No puedo, tienes razón , vamos a sentarnos con ella

_Y los Lopez, esperaban a que por alguna parte de esa calle Santana apareciera_

* * *

_La mañana llego muy rápido, la señora que me cuidaba me guio muy amablemente hacia un auto, y yo suponía que me llevarían a casa así que no mencione ni una sola palabra y obedecí en todo. El auto fue avanzando y no sabía si estaba sola si la señora estaba allí o quien manejaba el auto , yo aun estaba con los ojos vendados y no sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos .No puedo precisar exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve en el auto cuando de pronto se detuvo y escuche nuevamente su voz_

PB: Mira Santana, no sé que le has hecho a mi hija y no sé que hizo ella en ti, lo único de lo que estoy seguro y comprobé ayer es que tu realmente la amas y sé que ella también te ama y uno no puede luchar contra eso, me rendí Santana, yo lo único que quiero es que Brittany sea feliz, y si ser feliz para ella es estar a tu lado, yo ya no hare nada por separarlas

_Yo no sabía si el mentía o decía la verdad, le tenía miedo, no sabía que decir_

PB:¿No dirás nada niña?

S:No se que responderle señor

PB: No me digas nada, solo sigue haciendo feliz a Brittany como hasta ahora

S: Lo hare

PB: Ahora te bajare del auto, y cuando yo me vaya tú entraras a tu casa

S. Está bien

_Y así lo hizo, me desato y me quito la venda y por fin confirme que era él quien dirigió todo este show_

PB: Tengo cosas que hacer, vendrá a hablar con tus padres pero luego, cuida a mi princesa

S: Lo hare como siempre

_Lo vi partir, y cuando di la vuelta sentí a Brittany saltar sobre mí, su padre me había dejado frente a mi casa_

B: Mi amor, estas aquí!

S; Y nunca me voy a separar de ti, nunca jamás

B: Te amo tanto San

S: y Yo a ti mi princesa, yo a ti

* * *

Hola

Se que el cap es corto pero es lo que queria transmitir

Espero les guste y espero sus opiniones

Preguntas , sugerencias mi twitter CrisVillacorta

Besos

Cristina


	30. Chapter 30

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Hacer el amor no es solo dos cuerpos desnudos con necesidad de ser llenados de placer, hacer el amor es algo más profundo que eso, es mirar a la persona que amas y que ella entienda que con esa mirada lo que tú quieres transmitir, es regalarle un beso en la mejilla porque hizo algo adorable para ti, acariciar su mano mientras estas están entrelazadas, una rosa cuando no lo espera, un beso que las deje sin aliento o un abrazo de esos de los que no te quieres separar, hacer el amor es estar al lado de la persona que amas y de miles de manera demostrarle que el amor entre ustedes es infinito y que se puede palpar en el aire._

_El simple hecho de estar entre los brazos de Brittany era hacer el amor con ella sentirla tan cerca de mí, besarla y sentir sus besos y que nada en este mundo podía separarnos era la sensación de paz que siempre busque_

_Ella estaba sobre mí, regalándome besos contenidos, acariciaba mi rostro y sonreía, y yo me perdía en su mirada, desde que nos mandaron a dormir estábamos así, una sobre la otra, en pijama y haciendo el amor_

S: Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas

B: Tu provocas eso en mi

S: Espero provocarlo siempre

B: Siempre lo harás, lo se

_Ambas nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, y con una de mis manos atraje su rostro para besarla, extrañaba sus labios sobre los míos, extrañaba sus caricias, extrañaba sus manos sobre mi rostro y definitivamente mi lugar en este mundo era estar al lado de Brittany._

B: Te extrañe tanto San

S: Y yo a ti amor

B: ¿te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

S:No ya no, después que mamá me curo y tome aquella pastilla me siento más aliviada, aunque ese golpe se apreciara en mi frente unos días mas

B: Yo creo que se ve lindo

S:¿y por qué crees eso?

B: Porque todo lo que viene de ti es lindo, y si ese golpe esta allí es lindo también

S: ¿Sabes que eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida?

B: No lo sabia

S:Pues lo eres ,y ahora me vas a prometer que nunca más me ocultaras algo, por más que pienses que yo me molestare, me dirás todo, ¿está bien?

B:Si San y perdóname por lo anterior, no quise mentirte pero tenía miedo

S:que mientras estés a mi lado yo no permitiré que te pase nada, siempre te cuidare

B: Lo se San

S: Bueno,ven acomódate a mi lado que es hora de dormir

B: ¿Dormir? Yo tenía otros planes para esta noche

S :me sorprendes

_Ambas comenzamos a reír tan fuerte que mi papá entro a la habitación_

PS: Niñas ,¿Qué hacen despiertas aun?

S: Conversando, teníamos mucho que hablar

PS: Bueno ya es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos muchas que hacer asi que por favor ya duerman

B:bien papá López, nos dormiremos

Ps. Hasta mañana

B: Bueno, por ahora dormiremos, pero créeme que te despertare en la madrugada

_Brittany se acomodo entre mis brazos y nos quedamos dormidas_

_Pasaron las horas y a lo lejos escuche el sonido de un celular, Brittany se levando de entre mis brazos y apago su teléfono y al volver a mi empezó a besarme el cuello, ella no mentía con eso que me despertaría en la madrugada_

S:Britt,¿Qué hora es?

B: ¿Acaso importa la hora Santana?

_No importaba, claro que no importaba, ella comenzó a desnudarse frente a mí y eso me hizo despertar más rápido, mirar a Brittany desnuda era una de las mejores visiones que existía, se acomodo sobre mí y me quito el polo que traía, con mucha habilidad ella logro dejarme desnuda._

_En ese momento donde las palabras sobran y solo las miradas cómplices nos acompañan Brittany y yo hacíamos el amor. Nuestras manos recorriendo la piel, besos esparcidos por el cuerpo, amor demostrado en actos._

_Brittany estaba sobre mi, la sentía tan mia de esa manera, mis manos se aferraban en sus caderas para intensificar en movimiento, y la llegada del clímax para ambas hizo que ella se acostara sobre mí, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda y ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello_

B. Te amo San, te amo mucho

S:Y yo a ti Britt

B. ¿ya vamos a dormir?

S:Si vamos a dormir, pero quédate aquí sobre mí, no quiero sentirte lejos

_Cuando llegue a casa después que el padre de Brittany me dejara allí, les conté a mis padres y a Britt lo que había ocurrido, intentamos ubicar al Sr. Douglass pero fue imposible así que mis padre dijeron que yo toara la decisión de lo que se haría y lo que decidí fue ir a la cama con Brittany y descansar_

_Me sentía sumamente cansada, yo quería seguir durmiendo pero a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación, abrí un poco los ojos y aun tenia a Britt desnuda durmiendo sobre mi y no pude evitar sonreír, la amaba tanto._

S. Britt, amor, despierta, alguien toca la puerta

B: Yo quiero dormir más

S. Yo también pero déjame ver quien es

_Cubrí a Britt ,me vestí rápido y Salí a abrir la puerta_

S: Mami

MS: Santana ya es hora que bajen a desayunar

S: Pero es temprano aun, queremos seguir durmiendo

MS: Santana son casi las 11:00 de la mañana , no te avisamos para ir a la escuela porque me imagina que querían estar juntas pero hija ya es tarde y es hora de despertar

S: Esta bien le avisare a Britt

_Una hora más tarde ambas estábamos listas para salir de la habitación, yo llevaba a Britt en mi espalda ya que por la rodilla ella aun no podía fijar el pie, bajamos riéndonos y jugando_

PS: que lindo es verlas así, felices y tranquilas

S: Pues si papá, estamos felices de estar juntas

PS: Yo quiero hablar con ustedes dos

S :Si papá dinos

PS: Como se los había dicho antes, queremos que ambas sean independientes y estén independientes de esta casa y yo como cabeza de esta familia les daré las armas para que sobrevivan en este mundo, quiero que ya vayan pensando en universidades y aunque ustedes decidieron estudiar aquí yo pienso que deberían buscar algo mas y sobre todo algo que las mantenga cerca a ambas, son un matrimonio joven y aun les falta mucho camino por recorrer pero tienen que hacerlo de la mano, algo más que les quería decir, es que mañana Santana te empezare a enseñar a manejar de la manera correcta y no como lo haces cuando van en el auto de Quinn porque mañana en la mañana me entregan el auto del que les hable antes

S: Papá , realmente no tenias que hacer esto

PS: Yo quería hacerlo y lo sabes, así que ni una palabra mas

_Brittany se paro como pudo y salto hacia donde estaba mi papá y le dio un fuerte abrazo_

B: Gracias papá Lopez , de verdad no se que hubiera sido de nosotras sin usted

PS: No agradezcas tanto que lo que quiero de ustedes a cambio es buenas calificaciones, y ya mañana Santana ira a la escuela y por la tarde iremos al doctor a ver como sigue esa rodilla que no quiero que sigas perdiendo clases

B:Esta bien

_El sonido de la puerta hizo que todos nos distraigamos a ver quien venia_

MS: Quinn Rachel, que bueno verlas

Q: Gracias señora L, queríamos saber si ya hay noticias de Santana

MS: Pasa y compruébalo

_Quinn al verme me abrazo con fuerza_

Q: Tuve miedo de perderte

_Quinn comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas_

S:Estoy aquí Quinn estoy bien y nada me paso

Q. Pero tienes un golpe

S. Nada que no se pueda solucionar

R: Me alegra verte Santana, estábamos muy preocupadas

S:a mí también me alegra verte , estoy contenta de estar con ustedes

PS: Chicas yo creo que mejor van a conversar a la habitación para que estén más tranquilas

S. Vamos amor, sube

_Britt muy contenta subió sobre mi espalda y Quinn y Rachel comenzaron a reír_

_En mi habitación les conté a ellas lo sucedido y ambas se sorprendieron y más cuando les dije que no tenia rencor hacia el padre de Brittany_

_Y ellas dijeron que tenían algo que decir_

Q:Chicas, estamos contentas de que estén juntas y nos alegramos de eso pero hemos venido a que nos hagan una promesa

S:¿Qué quieren que prometamos?

Q:Que pase lo que pase y estemos donde estemos vamos a ser amigas

B:Quinnie porque dices eso, me asustas

Q:Porque a las dos nos respondieron de universidades del extranjero y nos iremos cuando acaben las clases

_La noticia nos cayó como balde de agua fría a Britt y a mí pero sabía que ellas se merecían eso y mucho mas_

_Me acerque a Quinn que ya me miraba de manera triste_

S:Quinn, hemos sido amigas toda la vida, a donde sea que tu vayas mi corazón estará contigo

Q:Gracias San de verdad necesitaba escuchar eso

B:Y tu también Rachel, sabes que eres como mi hermana, no importa donde vayan nosotras siempre estaremos aquí esperándolas, solo que cuando se casen y quieran tener bebes nos avisan

R:Claro que si, nosotras les avisamos

_Entre risas y conversaciones pasábamos el tiempo con nuestras amigas, sentía que las cosas en nuestras vidas estaban marchando como deberían, sin dramas ni cosas malas, estaba contenta me sentía feliz_

MS: Santana,Brittany, ¿pueden bajar un momento?

S: Chicas vamos

_Las cuatro bajamos pero esta vez era Quinn quien tenía a Britt en su espalda, grande fue la sorpresa cuando vimos quien estaba en mi casa_

PS:Santana Brittany, el quiere hablar con ustedes

_El padre de Brittany estaba allí._

* * *

_Hola_

_Ya le queda muy poquito al fic_

_Espero sus comentarios_

_Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta_

_Besos_

_Cristina_


	31. Chapter 31

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_El perdón nos libera, nos ayuda a dejar de lado los resentimientos, perdonar nos hace mejores personas, pero el perdón que sirve es el perdón que se da de corazón el que es sincero y se da desde el fondo de nuestro ser. Y si digo que el perdón nos libera es porque nos ayuda a nosotros mismos a estar en paz, te ayuda a dejar de cargar esa sensación de angustia que invade tu cuerpo cada qué piensas en esa persona que te hizo daño y al lugar de liberar de carga a esa otra persona te ayuda a ti a ser feliz y a vivir en profunda tranquilidad. Siempre piensa en ti y en lo que te ayuda a ser mejor y una de esas cosas es aprender a perdonar._

_Teníamos al padre de Britt frente a nosotras, al verlo tuve sentimientos encontrados ya que él me libero del encierro y pues había actuado de manera razonable pero Britt tenía miedo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, aun seguía en la espalda de Quinn pero no quería mirarlo, mi padre miro a Britt y la ayudo a salir de la espalda de Quinn y la puso al lado mío en el mueble pero Britt por instinto se sentó sobre mis piernas y enterró su rostro en mi cuello._

_Quinn y Rachel miraban la escena atónitas aunque los ojos de Quinn transmitían odio Rachel intentaba calmarla, mi padre las ubico en un mueble pequeño y el se sentó al lado de mi madre, al lado de nosotras. Frente a nosotros estaba los padres de Britt con la pequeña Ashley_

PS:Bueno chicas, el Señor Pierce desea conversar con ustedes, ¿algún problema?

S: No papá ninguno

PS:Brittany, ¿algún problema?

_Brittany llamo a mi padre con la mano para que se acercara a ella y al mi padre estar cerca ella saco su cabeza de mi cuello y le hablo al oído pero yo logre oír_

B: Tengo miedo

PS: No te preocupes, nosotros estamos a tu lado

_Ella asintió y volvió su cabeza a mi cuello_

PS: Bueno, puede hablar

PB: Yo … yo quiero agradecerle Señor Lopez por permitirme hablar con las chicas, es muy importante que ambas me oigan y aunque no parezca me duele mucho ver a mi hija así, sin ganas de mirarme pero igual continuare hablando

_Brittany solo asomo un poco su cabeza para mirar a su padre_

PB: Se que hice muchas cosas malas, muchísimas diría yo pero simplemente actué guiado por el miedo al que dirán , porque no sabía cómo manejar que mi hija estuviera enamora de otra chica, porque me di cuenta que siempre fui el duro al ver que mi hija no me tenía confianza para contarme lo que sucedía y pues también me siento mal porque infundí ese temor en mi esposa y en mi pequeñita, Santana eres muy valiente y me gusta la manera que cuidas a Brittany es impresionante todo lo que eres capaz de hacer por ella y nunca lo vi.

_Para este momento Brittany ya estaba sentada viéndolo de frente_

PB:Brittany, perdóname por hacerte daño, por haberte llevado al extremo de escaparte, y por todas las lagrimas derramadas, yo no sabía que sentías y pues recién ahora lo puedo comprender , por favor hijita perdóname ¿si?

_Brittany y su inmenso corazón miraron a su padre con ternura y luego ella volvió la vista hacia mí y yo asentí, ella buscaba mi aprobación para acercarse a él y el al notar que ella no podía pararse muy bien se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, el padre de Britt lloraba y sentí que mi Britt ahora podía ser completamente feliz, el señor volvió su vista hacia mí y me extendió su brazo, yo acepte y fui a abrazarlo también , si quería ser feliz con Brittany teníamos que dejar el pasado atrás._

_Nos sentamos nuevamente, el padre de Britt seco sus lágrimas y continuo hablando_

PB: Bueno como quiero resarcir mi error con ustedes quiero hacer algo, no sé lo que ustedes necesiten, ayudar con los estudios de Britt , que ambas tengan lo que necesitan.

B: Yo se que puedes ayudar en algo

PB:¿en qué hijita?

B: Papá Lopez nos compro un auto a mí y a Santana, lo justo es que tu pagues la mitad

_Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante lo dicho por Brittany pero a ella le pareció lo más lógico_

PB: Claro que puedo ayudar con eso, pero hay algo más que te quiero pedir Brittany

B: Dime

PB: Bueno si tu quieres, puedes regresar a casa, ya nada te impide que te quedes aquí yo apruebo tu relación con Santana

B:Papá hay algo de lo que no te has dado cuenta o que aun no estás consiente, yo no solo soy la novia de Santana, soy su esposa y mi debes es estar aquí con ella, aparte aquí todos me quieren mucho y me cuidan y hasta que no podamos irnos de aquí solas , ambas nos quedaremos aquí

PB: Esta bien hija, yo acepto eso

B: Y muy aparte de todo yo soy una Lopez y este es mi hogar

_Brittany miro a mi padre y él se acerco a abrazarla_

PS: Es bueno saber que las cosas están mejor, asi que lo único que les queda a ustedes y va para las cuatro es aprobar el examen final y graduarse

B:Si papá Lopez, veras como pronto todas terminaremos bien las clases

_Las semanas pasaron con tranquilidad, después de aquella conversación con el padre de Britt todo había mejorado , yo decidí que no lo denunciaríamos y que el tenía que hacer meritos para recuperar al %100 la confianza de Brittany y así lo hizo. Ayudo a pagar el auto que mi padre nos compro y también ayudo a enseñarnos a manejar a ambas, ahora ya nos movilizábamos en auto, Brittany se recupero del todo de la rodilla y ya había vuelto a bailar y brincar sin dejar de ser ella, y yo seguí trabajando con el señor Douglass, no quería decepcionar a mis padres , ellos pidieron que yo haga eso y eso hacía y Brittany continuo con sus clases de nivelación, ambas ya habíamos decidió viajar para estudiar en universidades cerca, viviríamos juntas como habíamos soñado pero para que Brittany aplicara a esa academia de baile que tanto quería debía aprobar el examen final, sus calificaciones habían aumentado pero teníamos que estar seguros que ella no perdería el año escolar._

_El examen era al día siguiente y quedamos en estudiar con Quinn y Rachel así todas nos ayudaríamos_

Q: Santana, explícame esta ecuación por favor

S:Si claro

B: Las ecuaciones me dan nauseas

R.A mi también Britt

S: ¿pueden dejar de hablar y centrarse en sus cuadernos?

B: San , es que las ecuaciones son aburridas

S: Lo sé pero tenemos que aprobar esos exámenes si queremos aprobar

B:Yo iré por algo de comer, ¿vamos Rachel?

R:Si vamos

_Al salir las chicas del cuarto pude hablar con Quinn_

Q: Ya, ¿te respondieron?

S : Si Quinn

Q: ¿Y qué te dijeron?

S: Con las calificaciones que tengo y la recomendación del señor Douglass me aceptaron

Q: Eso es genial San

S. Es genial pero yo no aceptare hasta que Brittany apruebe el examen, y estoy segura que lo hará

Q: Si yo también

_Al terminar de estudiar Quinn y Rachel se despidieron de nosotras y se fueron, me preocupaba ver a Britt tan despreocupada, como si el examen no le importaba, y lo que más me preocupaba es que a mí ya me habían respondido de la universidad de derecho y yo no quería irme a la universidad sin ella._

_Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de Britt_

B: Amor ¿Qué pasa?

S: Nada, me quede pensando en algunas cosas

B: ¿Algo malo?

S: Nada malo princesa, ven siéntate a mi lado

_Britt se acerco a mí, me dejo un beso en los labios y se sentó_

S: Quiero que entiendas que nuestro examen final es importante, sin el no podremos ir a la universidad y tu no podrás acudir a esa escuela de baile que quieres

B: Lo sé San pero no me estreses, ahora voy a ir a jugar cartas con tu papa

S:¿Cartas? Pero mañana es el examen, deberías acostarte temprano

B:Es solo un rato, anda acostándote que yo ya vengo

_Brittany me dejo con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo no estaba preocupada por el examen? ¿y porque mi papa la incitaba a jugar cartas?, Me acosté a dormir no quería molestarme con ella, no quería pelear_

_Brittany entro al estudio del Sr. Lopez, esperando haber convencido a Santana de que jugaría cartas con su padre_

B: Listo papa Lopez, creo que la convencí

PS: ¿Tienes las cartas?

B: Si, y las dejamos aquí por si viene

PS: Bueno, dime que es lo que no entiendes bien

B: Lo de los presidentes y las ecuaciones

PS: Bueno empecemos rápido porque tienes que ir a dormir

_La mañana llego, los brazos de Brittany rodeando mi cuerpo fue mi primera visión en la mañana, di la vuelta y la vi profundamente dormida pero con una sonrisa, hasta ahora no encuentro explicación del porque mi esposa siempre dormía sonriente, y aunque ayer me moleste por su falta de interés hacia el examen no podía evitar sentirme contenta de tenerla al lado_

S :Britt, amor, despierta

B: mmm , no quiero, tengo sueño

S. Pero hoy es el examen

B:No quiero dar examen y tú te quedas aquí conmigo toda la mañana, y a la hora que tus papas se vayan a trabajar nosotras podemos jugar a otra cosa

_Brittany comenzó a besarme el cuello y yo comencé a perder el sentido de todo, quería que continuara y me olvide de todo lo que estaba hablando pero como siempre alguien nos trae a la realidad_

_Mi madre golpeo fuerte la puerta, tan fuerte que nos hizo saltar_

MS: Chicas, ya levántense que tienen que ir a estudiar y rápido!

_El desayudo fue en familia, y súper rápido, debíamos llegar pronto a la escuela,_

PS: Muchas suerte hijas, háganme sentir orgulloso de ustedes y por favor, aprueben esos exámenes que ya queremos que se vayan a vivir solas

S: Si papa ya sabemos que te quieres quedar solo

MS: San, sabes que tu padre lo hace con amor pero en serio, ustedes ya necesitan experimentar lo que es vivir en pareja solas y aunque ayudan mucho en casa, es distinto que ustedes tengan su propio hogar

B: Pronto nos iremos y nos extrañaran y nosotras no vamos a querer volver

PS :Ya chicas basta de charlas ya es hora que se vayan

_A la hora que dimos el examen todos los alumnos estábamos separados y combinados, en la misma aula donde me tocaba a mi estaba Rachel y me hizo sentir tranquila, lo único que rodaba por mi cabeza era que Brittany diera bien su examen y que podamos comenzar a vivir nuestros sueños._

_Antes de que empezara el examen pedí permiso para ir al baño y poder escabullirme para ver a Brittany, por suerte ella pensaba igual que yo y la encontré en los pasillos de la escuela_

B: Santi

S :Brit

B: Tengo algo de miedo

S: Tranquila mi amor, veras que saldrás bien, y nos harás sentir orgullosos a todos

B: Esta bien, estaré tranquila

S: Ya es hora que regresemos a las aulas

B: ¿Nos vemos cuando termine el examen?

S :Claro que si

_Tome el rostro de Brittany y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, uno en el que le transmitía la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba_

S: Te amo

B: Te amo

_Y la vi perderse por el pasillo esperando que realmente todo salga bien._

* * *

_Hola_

_Espero que les guste_

_Un par de caps y llegamos al fin_

_Twitter CrisVillacorta_

_Besos_

_Cristina_


	32. Chapter 32

___Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Las personas que están destinadas a estar en nuestras vidas, los días que son de colores, las miradas que matan , los presentimientos, lo malos días, la magia , los ángeles que a veces son amigos, los días grises, las miradas cómplices , las mariposas, las risas, las tristezas, la ayuda desinteresada de otros ,las decisiones , el matrimonio, el temor , los sueños, la felicidad , las señales, el tiempo , el miedo , el hacer el amor, el perdón, la vida , el amor. Podría pasarme hablando de cada uno de estos temas nuevamente, podría llenar a cada uno de ellos de nuevos eventos en mi vida, pero no lo hare porque siento que todos en algún momento completamos con nuestras experiencias estos conceptos y espero que cada uno lo llene con sus experiencias, yo solo diré que en mi vida ahora el amor el algo que se palpa y se siente en el aire, me siento completamente completa (valga la redundancia) pero quien ama con el corazón de manera profunda entiende lo que quiero decir._

_Amar y ser amado, todos queremos eso._

_Ahora yo me encontraba observando a "mi amor" que estaba con Daria jugando con unos video juegos de zombis, mientras ella andaba súper tranquila riéndose, yo me comía las uñas en la cocina de la casa, mi padre había ido por los resultados del examen, el había sido el único citado a aquella reunión con el director, mientras mi madre y yo hacíamos la cena, bueno, ella la hacía y yo me mordía las uñas_

MS: Cariño, tranquilízate, ya vendrá tu papa y nos dirá todo

S¿:Pero se demora mucho, ya pasaron , mas de dos horas, estoy preocupada

_El sonido de la puerta nos saco del transe, alguien llamaba a la puerta pensando que era papa, pero al abrir me di cuenta que no era el_

MB: Hola Santana ¿ya regreso tu padre?

S: No Señora P aun no llega

A: Hola Santana, ¿esta Daria?

S: Claro, las niñas juegan en la sala ese juego de zombis que compro mi papa

A: Genial

_Ashley corrió hacia Daria y Brittany para unirse a ellas en el juego, mientras yo pasaba a ser ignorada por mi hermana mi mini cuñada y por supuesto mi esposa_

MB: Hace cuando que están pegadas allí jugando

S: Hace mas de dos horas, casi el tiempo que mi papa se fue a la escuela

MS :Tranquilízate hija, esa es la manera que tiene Brittany de olvidarse de la tensión

S:No, esa es la manera de Brittany de decir que le importa muy poco el examen

MB: Yo también pienso igual que tu, esta hija mía no se da cuenta lo importante que es la respuesta de ese examen

_Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta mi padre hacia presencia en casa, y venia serio y eso genero en mi mas temor del que tenia, lo vi acercarse hacia Brittany y le extendió el sobre , mi madre , la madre de Brittany yo salimos de la cocina para ver que sucedía._

PS: Abrelo hija, lee por ti misma la respuesta

_Brittany con temor abrió aquel sobre que contenía sus resultados, sus ojos se perdían en aquel papel, cuando subió la mirada sus ojos estaban rebalsando de lagrimas e imagine lo peor_

_Brittany abrazo a mi padre con fuerza, murmuraba algo pero nadie le entendía. Ella subió sus manos hacia el rostro de mi padre quien ahora compartía las lágrimas con ella_

B:Gracias Papa Lopez, por pasarte alguna de tus noches estudiando conmigo mientras mama Lopez y San creían que jugábamos cartas, gracias por tu paciencia y por aguantarme, gracias por ser el padre que siempre quise

_Y con esto mi padre la atrajo a su cuerpo y se fundieron nuevamente en un cariñoso abrazo_

PS:Gracias a tu esfuerzo es que aprobaste y ahora te podrás convertir en esa grandiosa bailarina que quieres ser y me haras sentirme orgulloso cada vez que te vea bailar

_Corrí a los brazos de Britt, mi padre se aparto para que ahora sea yo quien la abrace_

S: Estoy tan orgullosa de ti princesa,

B:No digas eso que me sonrojo .

MB: Todos estamos orgullosos de ti hija, esto tenemos que celebrarlo

PS: Bueno creo que la celebración será otro día, hoy tienen la fiesta de despedida de Quinn y Rachel que viajan mañana ¿verdad?

S: Asi es papá, pero nosotras saldremos un rato antes

B:¿ A dónde vamos?

S: Es una sorpresa

_Salimos de casa tomadas de la mano, íbamos en silencio disfrutándonos una de la otra, pero sabía que Brittany se moría de ganas por saber a dónde íbamos así que le di algunos adelantos_

S: Si te preguntas hacia donde nos dirigimos pues vamos a tomar el bus

B:¿Por qué vamos a tomar bus si tenemos auto?

S: Porque sino perderemos el encanto del inicio

_Subimos al bus y a medio camino Brittany se dio cuenta de nuestro paradero_

B: Dios !

S: Es hermosa

_Bajamos y caminamos para adentrarnos al principio de todo, al lugar de nuestra primera cita, estábamos en la en los pies la arena aun caliente, se sentía bien,Britt estaba totalmente fascinada_

B: Pense que nunca volveríamos aquí

S .Pero hoy es un buen día

B:¿Y por qué?

S. Porque aprobaste ese examen, terminaste con buenas notas la escuela, porque nos tenemos una a la otra ¿acaso eso no hace que sea un buen día?

B: Lo es definitivamente

S: Ven, sentémonos aquí

_Nos sentamos sobre la arena, me coloque detrás de Britt y con mis brazos rodeaba su cintura_

S: Britt

B: Dime amor

S: ¿Cómo nos ves de aquí a cinco años más?

B: Pues , creo que Chocolate estará algo viejo, vamos a estar viviendo lejos de aquí, las los juntas, tendremos una casa con jardín donde yo pueda plantar algunas flores, tú y yo vamos a estar trabajando y yo voy a estar esperando a nuestro primer bebe

_Mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharla decir eso_

S: ¿Quieres que tengamos un bebe?

B: No uno no, quiero 8, yo espere mucho tiempo para jugar con Ashley así que quiero muchos y seguidos para que tengan con quien jugar

S: Pero 8 niños son muchos

A este punto yo estaba asustada

B: Pues intentamos primero con uno y después vemos como nos va

S: Entonces tenemos un trato

_Las horas avanzaron y ya nos encontrábamos listas para ir a aquella fiesta de despedida que organizaban tanto la familia de Rachel como la de Quinn, ellas viajarían al día siguiente a la universidad y empezarían una vida junta como siempre quisieron, nosotras estaríamos con ellas para apoyarlas en todo como siempre hicieron con nosotras_

_Mi padre nos dejo en casa de Quinn prometiendo recogernos cuando él lo viera oportuno_

R: Bueno chicas, antes de que esto se ponga movido quedemos contarles algo

S: Si digan

R: Esperamos podernos casarnos en un año y queremos que ustedes estén allí, además quiero que nos prometan que no cometerán ninguna locura de nuevo sin consultarnos

S: No se preocupen chicas que nosotras les avisamos

Q: Las queremos mucho y espero que sigan siendo felices y lo principal, que sigan siendo parte de nuestras vidas.

_Rachel se acerco a Santana y la tomo de las manos, lo mismo hizo Quinn con Brittany y ambas mirándose a los ojos nos dijeron lo mismo_

Q y R: Promete que cuidaras a mi hermana, a mi mejor amiga

Tanto Britt como yo sonreímos ante lo que ellas acababan de hacer. Abrace a Rachel y Britt a Quinn

S:Claro que lo hare, cuidaré de Britt siempre

B: Yo cuidare de Santana como si fuera mi esposa

_Todas reímos ante el comentario_

S:Brittany tiene mi alma entre sus manos, debe cuidarla siempre. ¿no es así amor?

B: Claro que si, así que réstenle importancia a eso que ambas almas están en buenas manos

_Mi padre nos vino a recoger, vino con mi mama, los cuatro llegamos a casa riendo y conversando, al llegar a casa Britt y yo nos disponíamos a dormir_

S:Papi , mami ya es hora de descansar, mañana debemos ir a ver lugares donde mudarnos y será verdaderamente un largo dia

PS:Chicas antes de que se vayan a descansar les queremos dar algo

_Mi padre saco un sobre de un pequeño cofre_

PS:Santana, este es el dinero de cada sueldo que ibas ganando, mes a mes tu madre y yo lo guardábamos para cuando este momento llegara, este dinero es de ambas y ahora que empezaran una nueva vida estoy seguro que lo necesitaran

S: Pero papa eso era para la casa, para los gastos

PS:No pequeña, es tuyo, bueno de ustedes, así que tómalo y úsalo bien y ahora ya vayan a dormir

Sin decir nada nos fuimos a descansar, ambas ingresamos a la cama listas para dormir pero cuando ya estaba comoda Brittany comenzó a hablar

B: ¿San?

S: Dime Britt

B: Gracias

S:¿Gracias por qué?

B:Por hablarme ese día en el parque, por ayudarme cuando te necesite, por fugarte conmigo, por ser mi esposa, por ser tu con tu presente y todos tus planes a futuro, esos que tienes conmigo, gracias por fijar tus ojos en mi

_Con una tierna sonrisa acaricie su rostro_

S: Gracias a ti por aceptarme, gracias a ti por amarme, soy yo la que debe estar agradecida de que tu voltearas tus ojitos un poquito a mi

B: ¿Sabes que pienso?

S: Que piensas amor

B :Que los deseos se hacen realidad.

* * *

Hola

A un cap del final

Espero sus comentarios

Besos de chocolate

Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta

Cristina

**"Si pides un deseo cuando el sol se esta poniendo, se hace realidad..."**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_**

* * *

**_Cuando vayan mal las cosas como a veces suelen ir,cuando ofrezca tu camino sólo cuestas que subir,cuando tengas mucho haber pero mucho que pagar,y precises sonreír aun teniendo que llorar,cuando ya el dolor te agobie y no puedas ya sufrir,descansar acaso debes pero nunca las sombras de la duda,ya plateadas ya sombrías,puede bien surgir el triunfo,no el fracaso que temías,y no es dable a tu ignorancia figurarse cuan cercano,puede estar el bien que anhelas y que juzgas tan lejano, lucha, pues por más que en la brega tengas que sufrir.¡Cuando todo esté peor,más debemos insistir!_**

* * *

_Había esperado mucho tiempo para que este momento llegara, y llego, estaba contenta con todos mis logros, incluso concluí mis estudios gracias a mi experiencia trabajando con el y eso me hacia muy feliz._

_Allí parada en aquel estrado podía ver como las familias de mis compañeros se iban acomodando y ya me estaba poniendo ansiosa porque aun lo lograba ver a mi familia, pero cuando esta por voltear pude ver a mi padre y a mi madre caminando hacia sus asientos, ellos no se dieron cuenta que los miraba pero una pequeña ya no tan pequeña se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me saludo con la mano, mi pequeña Daria, ¡cuando había crecido! le quedaba menos de un año para acabar la escuela y empezar a estudiar leyes como yo en la misma universidad, la había inspirado yo , eso decía ella, mi audacia y mi valentía y ahora ella sentía que debía defender a todos aquellos que no tenían voz y yo me sentía orgullosa de ella._

_No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vi a Gonzalo y a Sugar acercarse a ellos, si la misma Sugar que me había ayudado a fugarme, quien iba a pensar que hace dos años se conocerían en el cumpleaños de Rachel y se dieran cuenta que eran el uno para el otro, veía a mi familia feliz y unida por mi. Vi llegar a los padres de Brittany con Ashley, se sentaron cerca de mis padres y se saludaron con mucho cariño, en estos años en los que ambas estuvimos lejos, mis padres apoyaron mucho a los padres de Brittany , en especial al que aunque al principio se mostro muy comprensivo no dudo en tratar una vez mas de adentrarse en la mente de Brittany e intentar que cambie de opinión, fue difícil para el aceptar que su niña se había enamorado y que había decidido irse lejos, una pequeña voz me saco de mis pensamientos, y supe inmediatamente quien era, la pequeña Luna hija de Quinn y Rachel con dos años de edad llegaba corriendo cerca del estrado donde me encontraba, pero Quinn muy hábilmente la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su asiento, no pude evitar reírme, aun recuerdo el día en el que Rachel anuncio su embarazo y aunque aun no había terminado la universidad decidieron que para ellas ese momento ya había llegado y hoy viéndolas abrazar y apachurrar a la pequeña me confirmaba que las decisiones tomadas últimamente no estaban equivocada .Cuando pude notar que Rachel me saludaba con la mano, vi que llegaba Brittany, muy sonriente, sé que ella había estado ocupada en la fiesta que daríamos después de mi graduación, aunque para mi era absolutamente innecesaria, ella había insistido, después que la vi saludar a mis padres y acomodarse supe que no quería nada mas en este mundo solo a ella, había logrado todos mis objetivos y hoy me sentía plenamente feliz._

Pr: Buenos días queridos alumnos, maestros y padre de familia, no es grato anunciar el inicio de la graduación de los alumnos de la facultad de derecho, para dar inicio a la ceremonia, queremos llamar a la mejor alumna de la clase, démosle fuertes aplausos a Santana Lopez.

_Vi a los míos sonreír y aplaudir muy fuerte_

S:Buenos días a todos, es para mi un honor dar esta pequeña bienvenida a todos en un día tan importante para todos y aunque muchos de aquí saben que yo me gradué un par de años atrás este día no deja de ser importante porque esta es mi clase, Estoy muy contenta que me dejaran participar con ustedes el día de hoy, me pidieron los maestros que les contara un poco del porque yo tome la decisión de acelerar todo y graduarme antes de tiempo pero como no quiero aburrirlos con toda la historia de mi vida se los voy a resumir un poco. Siempre pensé que la vida tenia una seria de patrones a seguir, qué el destino ya tenia deparado cada paso que dábamos ,pero yo hice algo mal, jugué en contra del destino y lo adelante todo, de repente el destino tenia preparado para mi un matrimonio a los 20 y yo lo hice a los 17, tal vez el destino preparo que yo me graduara este año pero yo lo hice hace dos y tal vez el quería que yo tuviera hijos dentro de 5 años y no, pero ya vez destino tu yo nunca coincidiremos. Si tal vez hice todas estas cosas fue por una misma razón, el amor, no fue fácil aceptar o darme cuenta que amaba a alguien y mas difícil fue enfrentarlo a todos pero de eso se trata la vida, de darle frente a todas las responsabilidades que se vienen delante y de asumir todos nuestros actos con valentía.

Solo me quedas decirle que nunca dejen se su destino los atrase si ustedes desean hacer algo, simplemente háganlo, nunca dejen de lado sus sueños, tal vez se pueden encontrar con el amor de su vida. Gracias

_Nuevamente escuche las palmas de todos y sonreí y me senté al dado de mis compañeros a esperar que la ceremonia concluyera_

_Todo transcurrió muy rápido, mis ojos no podían apartarse de los de Britt así que fue ella quien me dijo o mas bien me hizo señas para que me diera cuenta que ya podía acercarme a ellos_

_Brittany me dio el encuentro y se fundió en mi en un gran abrazo, yo le di vueltas por el aire, su risa era lo único que yo escuchaba._

B:Ya bájame San

S: Ya , esta bien

_La baje muy despacio y ahora era mi madre quien se lanzaba a mis brazos._

MS :Estamos tan orgullos de ti Santana

S:Mami, esta era una simple ceremonia, recuerda que yo me gradué antes.

MS:Si pero a mi me hacia mucha ilusión verte así, con la toga y toda esta gente

PS: Si hija, todos queríamos disfrutar de este momento

S:Gracias por estar aquí

_Quinn corría detrás de Luna quien venia a lanzarse sobre mi_

L: Tia Sann

_Alce a Luna en brazos_

S: Mi princesa, que grande que estas

L: Me gusta tu vestido

S: Y a mí me gusta el tuyo. ¿Cambiamos?

_Luna hizo el ademan de querer alzase el vestido_

Q:Hey niña, deja de hacer eso

L:¿Mami?

S: Quinn déjala, que saco lo exhibicionista de Rachel

R: Oye , te escuche

_Rachel vino a abrazarme_

R: Felicidades Santana

S: Gracias, Rach

_Luna al ver a su mama se lanzo a los brazos de ella_

L: Mamá, mami me grito

S:Mira ve, Luna tiene lo mandona de Rachel también

_Todos rieron ante el comentario, yo me sentía feliz al ver a toda mi familia allí_

_Todos me saludaron y me felicitaron_

PS:¿Y hacia donde vamos?

B: Vamos a nuestra casa Papá Lopez, he preparado una linda fiesta para Santana así que todos cojan sus coches y dirijámonos para allá

_Mientras que todos se disponían a subir a sus autos, Daria de manera muy inteligente hablo_

D: Papis, yo voy en el auto de Santana, quiero hablar con ella algo de la universidad

MS: Claro nena, ve con tu hermana

_Subí al auto con Brittany de copiloto y Daria en la parte trasera, y aunque yo intuía para que iba conmigo , quería saber hasta donde llegaba._

D: San, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

_Voltee a mirar a Britt y ella sonreía, creo que ella también sospechaba que preguntaría Daria_

S:Si, dime

D:En tu discurso hablaste de enfrentar al destino y que tu lo hiciste casándote, terminado tu carrera antes y..

S:¿y que Daria?

D:¿Quién de las dos esta embarazada?

_Brittany y yo soltamos una gran carcajada, No supe exactamente si eran los nervios o es que Britt y yo sabíamos que en algún momento algunos de nuestros familiares captaría la indirecta del discurso._

_Brittany dejo de reír y volteo para ver la expresión de Daria_

B: Tengo 3 meses de embarazo Daria, y eres la primera en saberlo, por favor pon cara de asombro cuando lo anunciemos la próxima semana en el cumpleaños de tu mamá

_Daria paso del asombro a la alegría, y como pudo salto hacia adelante a abrazar a Britt y a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla_

D:Lo sabia, lo sabia, cuando mamá sepa que yo me entere antes se morirá

S:¿Qué tiene que ver mamá aquí?

D:es que aunque ustedes no lo crean mamá lo sospecha, ah y Rachel también

S:¿Han estado hablando de esto?

D:si, por tus preguntas raras a mamá y las tuyas a Rachel

S: Bueno aun no se van a enterar

_La fiesta transcurrió sin gran emoción, todos hablaban de lo felices que estaban, y de lo orgullosos que estaban de nosotros por haber llegado tan lejos y tan jóvenes. Al final de la noche todos se fueron a sus casas y nos quedamos Brittany y yo._

_Britt se encontraba en la cocina limpiando un poco y yo entre por atrás , coloque ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoye mi rostro contra su espalda_

S:Te amo

B: También te amo San, te amo mucho

_Ella se giro y me quedo mirando, directo a los ojos y me perdí, como siempre, me perdí en la inmensidad de sus ojos_

B:¿A que se debe tanta muestra de amor?

S:a nada, simplemente me gusta decirte que te amo y que vamos a hacer muy felices las tres

B:¿Cómo estas tan segura de que será niña?

S: Porque si, lo presiento

B¿y si es niño?

S: Sera igual de mimado

_Jale a Brittany al patio trasero de nuestra casa, tiene una hermosa vista hacia el mar, así quisimos que sea_

B: Siempre el mar será nuestro refugio

S: Fue el primer testigo de nuestro amor

_Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, sin darme cuenta atraje a Britt nuevamente a mis brazos_

S:Brittany

B: Dime San

S: Te amo, nunca me había sentido tan completa antes de conocerte, tal vez hicimos muchas cosas de manera apresurada pero yo quiero darte todo lo que tu mereces así que quiero preguntarte algo.

B: Si dime

_La quede mirando de manera fija, le tome la mano y saque una pequeña cajita con un anillo sencillo de oro blanco. A ella se le iluminaron los ojos y pude ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban sus ojos_

S:Brittany , ¿te volverías a casar conmigo?

B: Si Santana, Claro que si

_Le coloque el anillo en el dedo anular, justo donde estaba el otro anillo que le di años atrás_

_Nos abrazamos con fuerza_

S: Vamos a hacer muy felices

B:No Santana, ya lo somos, las tres seremos muy felices

_Y en ese momento supe que yo no quería mas en esta vida, que si las cosas malas que pasamos nos darían como resultado esto gustosa lo volvería a pasar, todo por el resultado final :Nosotras_

* * *

_Hola_

_Se que me tarde mucho en subir el cap final del fic pero aqui esta_

_Gracias a las personas que se mantuvieron firmes cada capitulo_

_Gracias a este fic conocí gente extraordinaria _

_Este cap va dedicado a estas personas especiales que llegaron a mi vida por este fic_

_Espero que les guste y espero muy pronto escribir algo nuevo_

_Cristina._

**"Porque en esta vida nada es definitivo, toma en cuenta que: todo pasa, todo llega y todo vuelve"**


End file.
